Bad Karma (Part One)
by Shnuggletea
Summary: For years, she thought they were just dreams. And that her actions had no consequence in them. But when Kagome accidentally releases a silver-haired demon from his 500-year imprisonment, she finds herself thrown into a prophecy that no one ever warned her about. Nominated for 2020 2nd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards in Best Dark and Best Ant. Portrayal (Naraku)!
1. Chapter 1

Here I go, dipping my toes into a new fandom. I hope the water is warm and not ice cold! Hello, Inuyasha fandom! This is my first ever Inu fic so I hope you'll be kind! Not my first thing ever posted, I have a lot of SM fics already. But I wanted a change and since I love Inuyasha, ideas ran through my brain for some fan fiction. This was the first idea I had so I rolled with it. If you like it, I have two more I'm working on and several ideas too. Let me know what you guys think!

Thank you to my betas DarkenedHrt101 and iamcharlotte88 since I know it was _such _a stretch for you guys to switch to Inuyasha, lol!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Karma comes after everyone eventually." _– _**Jessica Brody**_

The Suzu rang out loudly, the bells jingling long after my movements stopped. The only other sound was my breath, panting and waiting for grandfather's words.

"Again."

I hit the floor. "Graannnddpaaaaa!"

"Hush, Kagome. Unless you want to be the laughing stock at this year's Manto festival."

Groaning, I got to my aching feet. "Why do I have to do this again?"

He didn't answer because I already knew the answer. Pride. We needed this, the shrine did. And the last thing the shrine, Shinto Shrine or the Higurashi Shrine, our home, needed was for me to embarrass us.

So I got back on my feet, raised my arms, and did the steps again. Step, clang, step, clang, arms up, arms down, step, clang.

The Suzu and the ceremonial robes only made my body feel heavier. But it would be silly to practice without them. The lead weight in my hand was trailed by bright-colored ribbons that danced with far more grace than I did.

Great. Now I was jealous of ribbons.

Sweat pouring down my face and back, I looked a fright, but at least I got my feet and arms right...this time. "Alright, that's enough for today. Go finish your chores before dark!"

Mother harped as she entered, pressing a quick kiss to the back of my head before taking the tray of tea over to Grandfather. I left before the whining began about taking his medicine. The old fool complained every time even knowing that those pills weren't cheap and he would die without them.

"Modern medicine. HA!" He grumbled and I grabbed the closest broom.

I used to hate sweeping the grounds but now I found it relaxing. The still and quiet? The rhythm of my broom matching my heart? The fall colored leaves danced in the breeze and yeah, nothing was better than this. Well, maybe not _nothing_, dinner was pretty great too. Especially mom's cooking.

Hearing the fast footfalls, I turned just in time to catch the creature that flew through the air at me. "Kagome!"

A loud _Uoaf_ escaped me, the sound of all the air leaving my lungs as my backside hit the ground hard. "Sota! How many times do I need to tell you…"

"Don't jump on you, I know, I know…"

"Then _why_ do you still do it?!"

"To keep you on your toes."

Back on his feet already, he held out a hand to help me up. But I had better plans.

Taking the offered hand, I gave him one hard strong tug, making him fall face-first across my lap. I was nicer than him, letting him use me as a pillow instead of making him fall flat. It didn't last, shoving him off of me, I got to my feet and towered over him with a smirk.

"Now who's not on his toes?" Grimacing up at me, I left him there, heading for the table. "Better hurry up. Or I'm going to eat ALL the pickles!"

"NO!"

In a flash, a blur of white and black, Sota sped past me and into the house.

oOo

Dinner, bath, bed I was half asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. The usual routine and yet, I never got used to it. Long hours at school that ran into chores at the Shrine. If I was being honest, I enjoyed Shrine work the most.

A thought that lingered as I drifted, my mind spinning and my body becoming weightless. Something that used to terrify me, but I had gotten used to this. That didn't mean I understood it, opening my eyes but not really because I was still asleep. So what was I really doing? I was in a strange middle ground, not awake but not asleep.

Astral projection was a weird thing to explain.

Above me, the bright sky was blinding, especially after closing my eyes to the pitch dark night in my room. A small and rickety ladder was my escape, never really sure of the tiny thing as it looked like it had been made 500 years ago. But once again, it served its purpose, slinging my leg over the side of the well I _awoke_ in.

The scene was breathtaking. Gone were the tall towers of glass and metal. Instead of the highrises of modern Tokyo, I was surrounded by the lush foliage of the Sengoku period.

"Kagome, you're late."

I cringed, the frustration in her voice making my spine nearly collapse. "Sorry, grandmother."

Turning, I found the high priestess with ease, her white and red robes hard to miss. "Don't just stand there, get dressed!"

"Yes, Priestess."

"And don't forget your purification! You're covered in bad vibes!"

Grandma may seem harsh, but she meant well.

In robes yet again, I took a far different stance than I did when I was awake. This stance was all about stillness.

I had long ago rid myself of the small shake from the strain, quiver in one hand and wood in the other. Pulled apart as far as they would go, I focused on the target. A good 20 feet away, it would be the farthest I had ever aimed.

The release went through my entire body, watching as the arrow soared until I lost sight of it. It appeared again seconds later, deep inside the bull's eye.

"Good. You've come so far from your beginnings Kagome."

When in our robes, grandma and I could be twins. As a nearly 18-year-old, looking the same age as your great, great, great, great, etc. grandma is disturbing, to say the least. But this was far from my first visit here.

_Ten years ago…_

Nothing felt right. Was I awake? I went to bed, I remember pulling the covers over my head. But then I felt weird like I was getting sick. Is that what this was, was I having a fever dream? That would explain why I appeared to be in some kind of well, the bright sky above and the damp ground below.

"Hello."

I was busy pulling a stick out of a place you never want one and missed the shadow that fell over me. Snapping my head back up, I could make out the shape of her head but not her face. If it was a she, the voice sounded feminine...and familiar.

"Hello?"

"Sit still, I'll get you a ladder."

Minutes later, I stood before her, both of us now in full view of one another. She was older, way older but her coloring was just like mine. Being your typical Japanese woman in looks and considering that this was a dream, it wasn't too strange that the woman before me looked a lot like me.

"What is your name child?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome? Well, my name is Kikyo. Welcome."

"Um...thanks. But uh, where am I?"

She smirked, crossing her arms and looking every bit like my father. "I suppose you would call it the Sengoku period."

"Huh?"

"Have you not been paying attention in class Kagome Higurashi?"

Kikyo's head tilted to the side, teasing me but I still went stiff. "How do you know my name?"

"You told me."

"I told you Kagome and that's all."

Taking a step closer, I watched the woman, Kikyo, with my fascination on high. "Do you not fear me, Kagome?"

"No," I said honestly, shaking my head.

"Good. Do you know why?" I shook my head again to answer, too wrapped up to speak, "Because I am your ancestor."

"Ancestor?!"

"Yes. You can call me….grandma."

_Now…._

The pear in my hand was so soft and sweet, my teeth sunk into it with ease, like butter. The juice was dripping from my mouth and hand. Grandma ate one with me but was far more demure than me somehow.

"You will be 18 soon. What will you do?"

My eyes on my snack, I shrugged. "Graduate high school."

Kikyo chuckled softly. "After that?"

"I'm not sure...but I'd like to become a full priestess. Run the Shrine for my grandfather. For my family. Mostly, I just want to keep helping people."

I could feel the tension that appeared in the air. All of it coming from Kikyo. "Has there been much need for you and your gifts?"

"A little bit. A case here and there. Nothing too serious."

"No Naraku?"

Grandma's fear was clear and I wanted to ease it for her. So I lied as usual. "No. No Naraku. I think he's gone for good now. He's not as much of a nuisance in my...time."

"Don't take demons so lightly."

"You've been saying that since I was eight and I'm yet to see any demons to worry about. Besides, most just want some poor weak soul."

Kikyo always paled when we had this conversation. And dodged. Tossing the remainder of her pear away, she jumped to her feet. "Enough. Time for spiritual training."

I groaned. I really didn't like this part of the night. Begrudgingly, I got to my feet as well, tugging on my robes from my nerves. Kikyo took both my hands in hers, holding them between us. Her hands were freezing, as usual, but it still caused me to shiver.

"Now. Block me."

A wave of what I can only describe as pressure hit, pulsing up my arms and settling in my chest. More and more, it pressed hard on my heart, making it a struggle to breathe.

"Block it!"

Focusing, I pushed back, the pressure taking the form of light in my mind. The purple hue pretty but deadly, rolled down my arm like a tight sleeve until it peeled back into Kikyo.

"Good, good! Keep going!"

This was like the dance, sweat forming and rolling down my spine. I ignored the drips that fell in my lashes from my forehead. Until one rolled down my cheek and I lost all focus.

The purple light slammed back into me, knocking me back hard onto my butt. And I didn't get up, laying and looking up at the clouds as they passed by. I wasn't down long, grandma leaning over me and offering me a hand.

"That wasn't bad." I huffed. "It wasn't! You lasted twice as long as last time."

"Which still isn't that long. What is all this for anyway, Kikyo?"

I had asked this question for four years now and I always got the same answer. "You will see. Someday."

For a while now, I was pretty sure I knew why I needed this kind of training. But I didn't want to worry grandma with things I still didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Saturday! Thank you to those who fave/followed/bookmarked/kudoed/reviewed chapter one! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I'm so excited, I just can't wait any longer to post the next chapter! So here it is!

Thanks to my betas DarkenedHrt101 and iamcharlotte88 for your time and skills!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Even chance meetings are the result of karma… Things in life are fated by our previous lives"_

– _**Haruki Murakami**_

"So Kagome, what do you want for your birthday?"

Giving mom a glance, I quickly returned to the textbook before me. Math. Yuck. "All I want is to not fall on my face at the festival."

"As hard as you've been practicing, you're sure to bring nothing but pride to the Shinto Shrine. And the Higurashi name."

She said that every year. And it was true, I had yet to fall flat on my face, but this was also the first year I'd have a solo. "Thanks, mom."

Our phone rang in the distance, grandpa always the one to answer and tonight wasn't the exception. I could just make out his soft and gentle voice as he answered. Making the 180 it did more ominous.

"Don't touch or move him!"

I was on my feet by the time Grandpa rushed into the living room. "It's the Kenko's...their father is...sick."

"I'll get dressed."

Racing back up to my room, I stripped without much thought, getting into my robes in record time. Leaving me with plenty of time to prepare my brain for what I was about to see.

No matter how many times I saw it, it really didn't make a difference. Mr. Kenko was still on the bed, covers kicked to the floor, the only evidence of movement. His family stayed behind with mom, and Grandpa stood as tall as he could to steady me, gripping my shoulders tight.

It didn't matter if I did this a million times, I would never get used to the smell, the sounds, or the way they looked at me. Mr. Kenko's neck popped as he suddenly came alive. A few feet from him and he was already onto me. I bit my lip to contain my nausea, the stink of rot filling my nose now that I was close. It was the only thing I could smell now. And I knew from experience, the bright yellow color of his eyes were not human.

Mr. Kenko took a deep and slow breath in through his nose and smiled. "I'd hoped you would come. Seems the only way I can see you these days is to possess some disgusting bag of meat."

"Hello, Naraku."

"Kagome," he said my name like it was chocolate on his tongue and it made my nausea flare up again, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome how I've missed you."

"I can't say the same," I said, not wasting any more time.

Spreading my hands over Mr. Kenko's body, I closed my eyes. They never move, they lay on the bed, ground, table for me to work 'my magic' that I didn't pretend to understand. Grandma told me it was my spiritual pressure which would explain why it felt like I was pressing on them without touching them. And why it felt like my insides poured out over them to do the touching for me.

They never move, the demon not strong enough to make the flesh of a human move. The distance between the demon's soul and the body is too great or something. Which was why I nearly swallowed my tongue when a hand grabbed mine, _hard_.

The practice of breathing was lost on me, unable to think about anything other than the bright yellow eyes that now pierced mine. "You're getting so strong, Kagome. And beautiful. Your 18th birthday is so near, I can taste it."

On instinct, cause my brain was cowering in the corner of my mind, I pulled on the trapped hand for release, but didn't get it. "How...How do you know…"

"I know a lot about you. Why wouldn't I?"

Getting it together, my lungs forced air into them and my vision blurred from the onslaught of it all. "You...you don't know me…"

"I know more than you know about yourself."

His free hand found my cheek, running a cold clammy palm across it and my stomach flip-flopped. While something inside me popped.

Bright and pretty, a purple light flooded the room and Mr. Kenko's body flew back as well. He flopped on the bed and I could feel my hair stand on end from the pressure that released from me. All of my hair, my long black locks lifting off my back and dancing.

The wide-eyed look on Mr. Kenko's face was satisfying. "You don't know a thing about me. Now leave. Leave this body Naraku and don't come back!"

Raising my hands again, I held them over the now immobile body, falling back into my usual stance and ritual. Closing my eyes, I blocked out the screams from the creature below me as best I could, but I still heard the words he said to me and only me.

"I'll be back. I'll be back for you. I will have you, Kagome!"

I could feel him as he slipped out of Mr. Kenko's body and rushed past me. His hands ran across my arms, up and around my shoulders. Rolling off the sensation, I suppressed my disgust for a little longer, healing the broken body before me. Demons wrecked the bodies they inhabited when they possessed someone. The stronger the will, the more damage was done. Luckily, Mr. Kenko's will hadn't been too strong so I was able to pull his body back together with little strain. I was already so tired.

The hands on my shoulders this time belonged to Grandpa so I relaxed instantly, pulling the last of Mr. Kenko's innards together before the darkness consumed me.

oOo

"Naraku possessed another innocent tonight."

Kikyo stopped, turning to look at me. "Is that why you came to me so early tonight? And why your spiritual energy is so low?"

"I think I might have overdone it. But...he pushed me. And something...popped."

Staring at me a few moments longer, Grandma soon turned from me and continued our journey. "You have to be careful. Creatures like Naraku are not to be taken lightly."

"He knew about me. I mean, he knew my name of course, but I thought that was all he knew about me. Still, don't know how he knew that…"

"What did he know?" Kikyo had stopped again, staring hard.

"He knew I was almost 18."

The color drained from her face but she forced on a smile. "Well of course he did. Look at you! Demon stalks you for the last two years, he had to notice you maturing. You're a beautiful woman, Kagome."

My blood was burning, the compliment far more than I deserved. "Thank you, Grandma."

"Now," Kikyo turned and pointed, "speaking of your 18th birthday!"

I followed her arm, finding a stunning black beauty before me. "You're kidding?"

"I don't kid."

That was true, Kikyo was serious to a fault. "Is that for me?!"

My approach was slow, the beast welcoming me with its nose to my face, sniffing and nuzzling me. "A true priestess can take and make the shot even while moving."

Kikyo held out a bow and quiver for me to take. And I did so without hesitation.

We were flying, the horse below me enjoying the race as it released all of its energy into the run. I bounced, next to Grandma, who was grinning with me. One of the few times I had seen her let loose just like the horse beneath me.

The first target came into view and I readied myself. I tried not to get too disappointed when it hit the bark above, the target strapped to a tree. "Try again!"

Kikyo yelled but neither of us slowed. If anything, we sped up, the next target racing to meet us. The arrow still traveled faster than us, but not by much, hitting the target dead on just as we passed.

"That's IT! Again!"

My shoulders ached as well as my back when we slowed to a stop. The horses beneath us panted and huffed, shuffling in constant movement.

"Alright, one more and you're done."

She pointed, a target close to a mile away. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hit it from where we stood or the plan had been for us to race past it, but I didn't want to travel any further. Not today. Something inside told me to stay put. But not my arrow, letting it fly far and hard into the distance. I held my breath as it neared the target...only to watch it sail past.

So much for not moving.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it!"

Kikyo didn't move, leaving me to gently nudge my steed alone. At the edge of the forest, she nearly bucked me off, refusing to go any further. What with the thick brush and lack of path, I couldn't blame the beast. It didn't mean I was happy about continuing on foot.

Even with the trees full of leaves and blocking the sunlight, it was almost blindingly bright inside the forest. Something wasn't right about this place, I could feel it. It was different from when I came across a demon, but it still raced up my spine like a warning. As much as I wanted to race out of there, no way Kikyo would let me leave without my missing ammo.

"In battle, your ammo is precious and finite. So do not waste it!" She would say, even though I had no clue when I would ever be in a battle with a bow?!

The world I was in only seemed to get brighter, all coming from, of all things, a tree. It was glowing, a rainbow of colors from a prism. I was so busy taking in the beauty of it, I almost missed it.

Catching painfully in my chest, my lungs seized, making a gasping sound come out of my mouth with a squeak. "Oh Kami. What have I done?!"

There, stuck to the tree, was my arrow...a man in between.

oOo

Ten years. Ten fucking years I had been awake and imprisoned. But I could smell her. Feel her. My freedom. If she would only get close!

Winter after winter, I watched, unable to move as the seasons changed my surroundings. After the tenth spring thaw, I was ready to just die, but I couldn't even do that.

She taunted me, coming near enough for me to hear her breaths but never close enough for me to see her. Even without seeing her, I knew without a doubt, she would be the one to set me free. It was her scent, it drove me wild. Part of my pence. That stupid Priestess probably planned all of this, letting me smell her on the breeze, knowing she was close but never coming any closer than that.

So I waited, what the fuck else could I do? Until her smell was so close, I could taste her sweat in the air. The arrow that pierced me was a small wound, straight through my shoulder and digging into the tree behind me.

Stupid Goshinboku and fucking sacred arrow kept me imprisoned for centuries, sleeping them away in a frozen state. That wasn't as bad as the last ten years though, awake yet still frozen.

She was close. So close I could wiggle my toes. Even if her scent was lifted to me on the breeze, that would have been my first clue. As much as I wanted to take a look at her, finally, glimpse the woman that had been my warden for the last decade, I kept my eyes tightly closed, listening to her footfalls, breath, heartbeat, and breathed in her scent.

Kami, she smelled _good_.

Her gasp rang out and the whole forest silenced. Every bird stilled and shut up and every small land creature froze in reverence. If I wasn't forced into stillness, I would have frozen with them, wanting to hear the first words from her lips as much as they did.

"Oh CRAP!"

Biting my tongue, I managed not to laugh, a new sensation that had me quivering down to my soul. But I couldn't move now, she was getting closer. And still speaking.

"Kami...I'm REALLY sorry! I uh...didn't see you there?"

She giggled nervously, nerves that grew when I remained silent. Shaky now, she moved closer still until she was climbing up the tree, her hands gripping my hori in little fists. One foot was on my knee, using me to hold herself over me and I could feel my fingers twitching. I wanted to grab her, hold her down and make her remove the arrow. But that could backfire, better to let her be and do it on her own. As long as I continued to play possum, she would fall right into my trap.

"Are you still alive?" Like a wound like this could kill me. "What the…"

Fingers gripped my ears, pinching and then pulling. I resisted the tingle down my spine but I couldn't control my damn ears, flexing and flicking from her touch.

"I guess...that means you're alive?" No shit. "I'm just...gonna...take this out…" I peeked through my lashes, her hand hovering over the shaft. "Wait...you're not supposed to remove something like this. It'll open the wound and cause them to bleed out…"

Her hand fell back and away like it was diseased flesh. She was about to leave.

"I'm going to get my Grandma. She'll know what to do…"

A life of its own, my arm flung up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back up and onto me. The first thing I saw? Grey eyes, wide and unblinking as they stared back at me. "You gonna take this arrow out of me or what?"

Black strands fell over her brow, dancing in the breeze and washing me with her scent. I was going nuts...clearly. I even found myself enjoying the feeling of her ample breasts pressed against my chest. But she was a means to an end.

"I...I…"

"You, you, you shot me! Take the damn thing out already!"

No longer wide in shock, her eyes narrowed on me, irritation matching mine. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not going to take it out! You'll die!"

"Just take the damn thing out already!"

"NO!"

"Kagome?!"

We both turned, the flash of white and red reminding me that my time was limited. So I started to squeeze her. "Take it out, Kagome, or I'll squish your last breath out of you."

Squirming, she tried to get out of my hold, but it really wasn't working...for her. I hated to admit it, but I was enjoying it far more than I should. But then she stopped, glaring up at me. "No, you won't."

I scoffed, trying to hold her tighter to me and failing. "You don't know what you're talking about. Remove the arrow or I'll kill you!"

"But, if you kill me, how will you get the arrow out?"

She was fucking smirking at me and I didn't like the confusing feelings it had raging through me. "Kagome?! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Grandma!"

My time was up. I failed. I was going to be stuck here for all eternity.

"Let me just get it out of the tree behind you."

Her fingers wrapped around the shaft and everything in my body tingled. Bright purple light filled the air, spilling over into my bones.

"Kagome! NO!"

Too late bitch.

Feeling and control returned to my limbs, the sacred arrow that stuck me to that damn tree centuries ago was gone in a flash. Dropping my load, the girl Kagome, fell back to the ground in a heap. Black, white, and red, two women huddled together beneath me. It swirled, the colors like a tornado, as a pair of angry grey eyes found mine. Angry teal right by her side.

"Hello, Kikyo."

"Inuyasha…" She growled.

The chuckle that left me was one of malice, dark and heavy but satisfying as they trembled. Grey still on me, I gave her a smirk. "See you around, Kagome."

I had to leave then, not sure what Kikyo would do to me now that I was free or what those grey eyes would do to me either if I kept looking at them. Neither was something I wanted to know or experience. Because it didn't matter, I was free.

And I was going to get the Shikon Jewel this time for sure.

* * *

Review and follow (and all that other stuff too) if you want another chapter fast!


	3. Chapter 3

I have to give a big thanks to my friend and beta DarkenedHrt101. This fic was betaed by her and iamcharlotte88 and she has really been pushing herself to get it done for me. Thank you so much, friend. And iamcharlotte88 as well for taking the time to read this for me. Love and miss you!

As I continue into the Unknown (Ohhh Oooohhh Frozen 2 joke), I would like to thank all of you following/faving/reviewing/kudoing/subscribing/and commenting on this fic. I really worried I'd get some negative feedback being so new to the fandom. And there's still time! LMAO. But seriously, thank you for your support everyone.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Is Fate getting what you deserve, or deserving what you get?"_ – _**Jodi Picoult**_

Never had my ceiling held my interest this long. Usually, I hopped out of bed as soon as my eyes opened. But after battling Naraku and apparently freeing a demon that was imprisoned for centuries until I came along, I wasn't feeling too much like beginning my day.

"Have no fear, Kagome. You are safe. Just go home and rest, I will handle Inuyasha."

Guess the ears should have clued me in but man they were so soft. Like a puppy. Kikyo had been so kind and understanding, as usual. But what could I do? It was just a dream anyway, one that turned into a nightmare for the first time since I was seven years old and dreamed of anything other than my Grandmother from another time.

Still, I felt nothing but unease, thinking the events over and over again.

The man...he wasn't really a man. He was a demon. Why didn't I sense that about him? Usually, when I'm near a demon, my body goes off with alarms like a firehouse. But this time I felt...comfortable? No, that's not right. I felt pain. Pain that wasn't mine. I felt his pain, hot and searing through my shoulder. Right where the arrow had been.

I really didn't mean to release him. I thought with things like that, you had to want to release the spell? That thought hadn't crossed my mind. How could it? I didn't even know there was a spell to break! I thought I had accidentally maimed a guy, of course, I wanted to remove the arrow from his chest!

Guess that's all it took.

What was I freaking out about? It was all a dream! A stupid, silly dream where I rode a horse, shot arrows with deadly accuracy all with my thousand-year-old grandmother, that looked like my twin sometimes, who taught me.

It was also where Demons had hauntingly golden eyes and beautiful silver hair.

I was pretty sure I felt some nice muscles on him too. More proof it wasn't real because who is that ripped after being tied to a tree for 500 years? The guy could barely hold me up and I didn't weigh THAT much!

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. You are not going to think about it anymore! Because if I did, I might re-live the feeling of his arm around me and his heart pounding against my chest.

What little time I had to be lazy was up. If I didn't get up now, I'd be late for school. With my pleated skirt on my hips, I tucked my shirt in the waistband, tugged comfy, white, knee highs on before scooting out the door.

Sota left without me, long gone and showing me just how behind I was. At least with my toast in my mouth and my hair wild, in need of combing or braiding or something, it left no time to think about other things. Like the ever-pressing swell of discomfort in the back of my mind.

oOo

I really shouldn't have been surprised, with my hair standing up on end on both my arms and the back of my neck. But I was not sure how the prick had found me so fast.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha."

Suppressing my growl, I turned to face him. Although not really as the fucker didn't actually have a face, a swirl of darkness and smoke. "Naraku, as I live and breathe. You're still alive?"

"Of course. As are you I see?"

This time, I did nothing to stop my growl, snarling at the creature. "You knew damn well I was alive! And if you were too then why the hell didn't YOU free me?!"

"I couldn't. You know this." The smoke shifted and formed what I had to guess were supposed to be hands. "No means, remember."

"That's not my fault or my problem. Not anymore."

"Oh, but it is if you don't want me to return your brother's head to you, severed from his neck."

Air filled my lungs but they still felt empty. "You lie! No way you have Sesshomaru! He is twice the Demon you are!"

"And you are half the Demon I am, so what does that tell you?"

I ran, face-first into the mist with my claws out. Only to fall flat, the fog chuckling above me. Now there really wasn't any air in my lungs, Naraku surrounding me and sucking all the oxygen out of the bubble he had me in.

"It should tell you that you're still no match for me, Inuyasha. I bested your dear brother and I will do the same to you, without breaking a sweat." He laughed, or whatever it was a cloud did to make it sound the same. "So you will continue to work for me as usual. I will even forgive you for leaving my services for the last 500 years!"

"That...wasn't...my...fault!"

"It was because you let that priestess catch you! You fell right into the prophecy without struggle you fool!"

"Prophecy...what….prophecy?!"

Releasing me, I sucked air in greedily, it rocked my lungs and caused me to cough hard. He still hovered over me like I was his fucking kill or something. "Forget it. Knowing the prophecy will only make it come true."

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to avoid it?!"

The color of the smoke shifted from black to grayish red, muddied with Naraku's frustration. "Bring me the Shikon Jewel, you idiot, or it will be both yours and your brother's head."

"I don't know where it is! Remember? Imprisoned for 500 fucking years!"

"The woman who freed you has it. Get her and bring her to me."

"Kagome?" Just uttering her damn name had my spine quaking. "That stupid girl has the Jewel?!"

"You're surprised? She released you. And was in the care of Kikyo. You saw her too, did you not? The high priestess cuddling the girl?"

"Yeah I saw it, so what?!"

The cloud sighed, exasperated. So sue me, I'd been trapped for centuries. Of course, I was a bit slow on the intake. "That girl is the relative of Kikyo. Her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation? That means...Kikyo is already dead?!"

"500 years and you have to ask? She lived a long and happy life by the way. All while you were trapped to a tree."

My blood was boiling, threatening to run over and it caused my bones to crack with anticipation. "Then I'll just kill her offspring instead."

"NO! You will not harm Kagome!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?!" I said, getting into the cloud's 'face'.

"I am the one holding yours and your brother's future in my hands! Never forget that, Inuyasha. I can end him and you with a snap of my fingers!"

The air was thin again and my skin tight, like it might rip off any second now. "OKAY! I get it, cut it out!"

The pain disappeared and Naraku surrounded me with his being. "You will get Kagome here, unharmed, by any means necessary. I will handle her from there."

The thought of her dying by someone else's hands wasn't nearly as satisfying. But I had no choice. "Where is she? I haven't smelt her in days."

"I know where she is."

oOo

I was moving slower than usual, the events from last night still haunting me now that I had nothing else to focus on. Which was why I should be picking up my pace to make it home in a hurry so I can throw myself into practice and chores. And yet, I couldn't pull my mind away from the strange boy tacked to the tree.

Boy? He was hardly one. Demon more like it and a man according to the tales Kikyo told me. A _boy_ wouldn't destroy whole villages.

Kikyo had imprisoned Inuyasha for being a brute and a terror to the world. And I had released him. 500 years of peace all ripped away in an instant.

If none of it was real if it was all a dream, why did I feel so much about it? Guilt, pain, confusion, and...excitement? A small thrill ran through me at the mere thought of his name. I didn't dare think about his eyes, fearing what my reaction would be.

The grounds had never been in better shape, sweeping the whole place even after nearly killing myself at practice with Grandpa. That's what I thought the cause of the tingling at the base of my spine was. That is until it started to grow like something was crawling up my back. I was used to strange sensations off and on all the time. It allowed me to use them as a warning system and even a tracking device.

But I had never felt this sensation before.

It was like a bomb went off, a loud explosion and wood pieces flying all over the place. All coming from the Bone Eater's well.

A heavy piece fell on me and I hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of me. I was sputtering, eyes closed to keep out debris while pushing at the object that fell on me. My spine was vibrating, my ribs were the strings of a harp under heavy play. The force of the blast and my continued rushing emotions; fear, confusion, pain,...excitement made me slow to realize that the object on top of me was holding me down by my shoulders.

At this, my eyes flew open and met gold. "Hello, Kagome."

Close to swallowing my tongue, I tried to take a deep breath instead. "You….you…."

"Me. Me."

"You can't be here...you're not real?!"

Even I could see and feel that he was very much real, a smirk growing on his face. "Not real huh?" Getting to his feet, he pulled me up with him. "Fine, this is all a dream. So come with me."

His hold on me was strong, dragging me towards the hole that was once our lovely well. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You're a monster!"

"What difference does it make who I am? I'm a figment of your imagination!"

I dug my heels into the pavement and pulled at the arm he held with all my might. Only to get dragged like a doll. "This isn't a dream. It's a NIGHTMARE!"

"It's no picnic for me either…"

"Let me GO!"

Inuyasha growled at me as he turned, only to get a shoe in his face. "Let her go!"

Unphased, other than adding to his annoyance, I pushed back on him and turned. "Sota, get out of here!"

"Let my sister go you big jerk!"

My fear was real, Grandma had told me tales of the ruthless Inuyasha. Tearing up towns and families without hesitation. And here was tiny Sota, puffing out his chest and trying to be brave. It was going to get him killed.

Imagine my surprise when, instead, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my shoulders from behind and held me tight. "Don't worry little man, I'm not going to hurt her. I just need her help for a bit, that's all."

"DEMON!"

Oh great. And here I thought we'd get out of here without casualties. But now Grandpa was running full steam towards us, Inuyasha was not phased in the slightest by the addition.

"Just give me the Shikon Jewel and I won't hurt any of your family."

My heart was in my throat, Inuyasha whispering in my ear. And he lingered, hot breath on my neck that made me shiver without being cold. "Shi...Shikon Jewel?"

"Yeah, hand it over or your family dies."

My family. My family? He was threatening my FAMILY? Who the hell was he? Coming here, destroying our property and part of our history, demanding that I come with him and then he has the gall to threaten my family?!

Something inside me popped again, just as it had the last time I faced Naraku. Inuyasha was just like him, a demon and monster to his core. And I knew how to deal with creatures like that.

His hold on me withdrew hastily, purple light engulfing my vision and making him look like his hair was gray and his eyes brown. I almost laughed, the dumb look on his face as I turned on him. It didn't last long, all of him disappearing as I sent him flying. The hand I held up at him pushed the purple light out and into Inuyasha but none of it was under my control, whatever popped inside me released more than my gifts. It released something else. That was what was in control and it went back to sleep soon after.

Everything hurt, my entire body feeling drained and stiff. The threat was long gone anyway, turned to dust or whatever. I didn't care, Grandpa caught me before I hit the ground again. "Good job Kagome. Good job."

oOo

_Shit_! Stupid Naraku forgot to mention that the girl had some serious spiritual powers! That's why he didn't come himself, stupid fucking smoke cloud! I truly hope he uses the jewel to give himself a body so I can rip him into PIECES!

I was lucky to have all my limbs, the blast Kagome hit me with sent me a good mile from her. I had no clue what this strange place was, filled with weird smells. But at least it didn't block out Kagome's, finding her and following it back. What with getting the shit knocked out of me, I had to take my time and let myself heal. Otherwise, it would be an even easier fight for the witch.

What was a girl like her doing with that much power?! It was insane! I couldn't think of a single person with that much, not even Kikyo. The two may be related but Kagome surpassed her ancestors already.

What she had in strength, she lacked in smarts. If she would just give me the jewel then I would become a full demon and destroy Naraku. Something, I had a feeling, Kagome would be on board with. Whether she knew it or not, Naraku was clearly after Kagome for more than the Shikon jewel.

The place was dark, the family putting out their fires and going to sleep. _Idiots._ Did they really think a little girl like Kagome could take me out? It was an impressive light show, beautiful and painful for sure. But I'm Inuyasha! Like hell, a child is going to be my undoing.

The house was like a small villa, two levels but still small. A strange house indeed, that much power inside its walls and there were no guards or gates, I walked straight up to the house and followed her scent to the top floor. And her window wasn't locked either.

Standing in her bedroom, I was overwhelmed by her scent. Nearly choking on it, so sweet and delicious. So strong and yet….her bed was empty. "Goddamnit."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you that showed me some love for this fic. It's hard coming into any fandom, heartbreaking some times and making you a wreck. But you guys have been so nice! So thank you again!

Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101 and iamcharlotte88!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_Like gravity, karma is so basic we often don't even notice it." _– _**Sakyong Mipham**_

Kikyo was there to greet me as usual but I still ran to her like I was on fire. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth but shut it quickly, the tingling in my spine returning. Slowly turning, I found none other than Inuyasha, sitting on the edge of the well. "So that's how you do it?"

Kikyo grabbed me and I grabbed her, getting shoved behind her to hide. "I see you're still here, Inuyasha."

"Still? Like you're still here? No, I'm actually alive and kickin thanks to you and your prison!"

Inuyasha growled out the last of his words like it was a threat. "Then shouldn't you be more grateful!" I shouted back, pointlessly.

"Grateful? I had a wonderful life until this priestess this bitch meddled in it."

"You were tearing this world apart. All for the Shikon Jewel!"

There it was again, the Shikon Jewel. Only now Grandma was saying it and I still had no clue what it was. "Why is he asking me for that? I don't even know what it is!"

Kikyo didn't even give me a glance, keeping her glower on Inuyasha. "You're lying! You're the spitting image of Kikyo here and you expect me to believe you have no clue what I'm talking about? Just hand it over and everything can go back to normal for you and your stupid family."

I was grabbed, Grandma placing an arm protectively on mine. Like I was going to go anywhere or listen to this guy's crazy demands?! "You heard her, she doesn't know a thing. Now back up unless you want me to imprison you for another 500 years. Or more."

Inuyasha's head went back, a dark and sinister laugh bellowing out of him and up to the sky. "You and I both know, you no longer have the strength to pull that off. Because _she_ doesn't have the strength. Isn't that right Kikyo?"

He was talking to Grandma but looking at me and I took great offense. "My name is Kagome!"

"Is it? Or is that just another pseudo name for yourself?"

Suddenly, Kikyo spun, her eyes wide with fear. "Kagome. Run. Get away from here, from him and his words."

"I'm not going to leave you here with him…"

"GO!"

My heart begged me to stay but my head told me to obey, turning and running for the thick woods around us. The tingling in my spine didn't dissipate, in fact, it grew. "Oh no, you don't. You're not getting away!"

My feet left the ground, the forest floor shrinking beneath me. The flip flop my belly did was a combination of flying high above the treetops and being in Inuyasha's arms. Especially when his eyes burned into mine.

"I knew it."

"What?"

He was studying me. There was nothing romantic in the way he was staring into my eyes right now. Nothing! "It's your eyes. They change color. When you freed me, they were grey. And then today, they were a mixture. Light grey swirled with blue. Like they are now."

"A demon has been studying my eyes? So what?! Lots of people's eyes change colors!"

My stomach calmed, Inuyasha finally touching back down on the ground. I pushed free of his hold before he could take off with me again. "You idiot, don't you get it?" Clearly, I didn't, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my toe at him till he explained. "You're Kikyo…"

"NO, I'm Kagome! KA-GO-MAY!"

He sneered, loving getting a rise out of me. "You're both, idiot."

That didn't make sense. It wasn't possible. Kikyo was dead. My long-deceased ancestor who I visited in my dreams. Wait. If this was a dream...my dream….

Closing my eyes, I focused hard, imagining Inuyasha gone when I opened my eyes again. And...it worked! He was gone when I opened my eyes, the spot he stood in now empty.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, Inuyasha behind me and in my ear again. "I'm trying to make you GO AWAY!"

"How is closing your eyes and looking constipated supposed to do that?"

Growling, I smacked the shoulder closest to me. "Because this is a dream! MY dream and I want you out of it!"

He chuckled, this time light and refreshing. "You mean to tell me, you think this is a dream? Is that what the great Kikyo told you? She couldn't come up with something better than that?"

"Well, I certainly trust my Grandma over you, demon!"

"Are you listening to yourself? Your Grandma who doesn't look a day over 25 has been meeting with you every night to...what? Ask you how you've been?"

"No! To train me." It sounded ridiculous to me but I knew it was strange a long time ago. "It doesn't matter, you somehow ended up in my dreams and now I want you out!"

I tried again but this time, arms wrapped around me, locking my arms at my sides while his breath tickled my neck. "Are you telling me you're dreaming about me? I'm flattered, but you're just a stupid human."

I roared, lifting my arms hard and wide to break off his hold. "Why would I dream about you? You're a monster, a demon, a curse on humanity!"

"The only curse IS my humanity!"

"...huh?'

"Half-demon, Brat. I'm a half-demon. If you're going to keep using that against me then at least get your story straight."

So that was why he felt different? Why my warning bells went crazy because of him and his...halfness? "How is that possible? You can't be both!"

"You can if your demon daddy bones your human mommy. And voila!" He gestured to himself like it was proof or a prize. "Half-demon."

"So...demons and humans...can have…."

"Appears so. Did you want to find out?"

His oddly dark brow rose and his grin cocked to the side. The implications were clear. "What?! Ew no!"

Even with his grin remaining, it didn't hold the same amount of mirth as it did before while his ears flattened. "Don't worry. You're not my type."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult…"

"No, no, I get it. Virginal shrine maiden has to keep her standards high. Wouldn't want your pure blood mixing with mine now would we?"

There was such cruelty to his tone and I didn't know if it was aimed at me, humans, or himself. "Look I just meant...we just met.."

"Look, don't go getting your panties in a twist. I was just messing with you. Seriously, you're not my type."

"Oh." I hoped I didn't sound as disappointed as I felt. Getting dismissed by someone I wasn't even interested in is a blow to anyone's ego. "We're way off-topic here. I don't know where the Shitko Jewel is.."

"Shikon and yes you do."

"No, I swear."

"You don't. But Kikyo does. And since she lives inside you…"

"Kikyo doesn't _live_ inside me. We're related that's it!"

"Whatever lady."

I rolled my eyes, now stuck with a sullen demon. "I'm going to go…."

My continued silent stare had him fidgeting, his ears twitching more the longer we stood looking at each other. It had me wondering which one of us would cave fir…

"What?! You wanna go then go already I ain't stopping ya!"

"I need you to GET ME DOWN!"

It was like the thought hadn't occurred to him, looking around and just now seeing we stood on a small ledge near the top of a huge hill. One that must have been cut down for developments as it didn't look familiar in the least.

"I'll get you down...if you hand over the jewel."

"I don't HAVE IT!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

Never had I ever been so frustrated. Not even when Sota went through his 'why' phase or tried on all my bras. Arguing with Inuyasha was worse than doing it with a child.

"Alright. I'll give it to you. But it's not here, it's at home."

No sooner had the words left my lips I was lifted off my feet again and thrown to his back. "Hang on."

Like I had a choice, the cliff becoming microscopic in seconds. Holding on for dear life forced me to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my nose in his hair. He smelled like...the woods. A mixture of pine, sap, and birch. It was sweet and earthy. Not like the boys at school either with their flowery colognes and overbearing musks.

I like it. I like it a lot.

It relaxed me and I couldn't tell you why. Because the last place I ever wanted to be was flying through the air clinging to a demon. But it did.

Which explained why I woke up in my bed but not why. After all that, it was just a dream.

"I knew it," I muttered to myself.

"Knew what?"

My back hit the wall my bed was pushed against, stopping myself from clawing up the corner from my panic. Inuyasha sat, legs and arms crossed, watching me sleep.

"What are you…"

"You promised me the jewel and then fell asleep! And you sleep like the dead, woman, my nenju is soaked with your drool."

"I do not drool!"

"And they call me the dog. Now hand over the Shikon jewel!"

Anger flared in me like never before. Because it was the same thing over and over again with this guy and I was beyond tired. "You want the jewel?"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying!"

I curled a finger at him, gesturing for him to come close. "Come here. I don't want anyone to hear me."

Oddly, he swallowed thickly, his apple jumping up and down, but crawled over to my bed. He didn't get on but he acted like he was thinking about it. I leaned the rest of the way to him into his cute dog-ear on top of his head. Dogs have sensitive hearing, right? I probably could have whispered it from where he originally sat and he would have heard me loud and clear.

So I made sure to grab tight to his fluffy ear, the thick fur soft under my intense grip. "IT'S NOT HERE SO GET OUT!"

Ripping from my hold, he scrambled back on his haunches then got to his feet and stormed out. My door barely remained on its hinges, Inuyasha making sure to rip it off as he stomped through it. Another thing in my house now broken thanks to him.

I had to lean my door over the hole that was my doorway, dressing calmly and taking my time. Nearly skipping down my stairs, I had to wipe my smirk off my face, Inuyasha glowering in the corner of my living room, watching me and my prance. How long was he going to wait around here anyway?

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Right behind me, I felt the rush of air he created with his fast movements on my neck. "My uniform!"

"Uniform for what? Yoshiwara?"

Spinning on my heel, I grimaced up at him, ignoring his closeness. The guy clearly didn't know what personal space was. "For school you jerk!"

"Undress."

A sound escaped me, wholly offended and hot, I shoved him back the inches I desperately needed from him. "What is wrong with you?"

Trying to spin back around proved pointless, Inuyasha now in front of me, blocking the door. "Take it off!"

"I'm not going to _strip_ for you!"

"I meant, take it off and put on something else! You're not going anywhere until I have the Jewel!"

I managed to get past him, a combination of threatening to scream in his ear again that had him flinching and his lack of desire to actually touch me. Out in the yard, I let him follow me, the Bone Eater's well before us in pieces.

"You want the jewel? Clean up your mess first!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means every single thing that you have _broken_ on this property needs to be returned to the way it was before you _wrecked it_ if you ever want to see the jewel!"

He cowered, my voice reaching new decibels that even shocked me. But I had never been this peeved before, Inuyasha unlocking my inner fury and continued to play with it until it was pink with frustration.

"You can't be serious?!"

Now he was whining. Such a little child! "I'm dead serious! Now I'm off to school. Don't bother my family either, they have enough of their own problems to deal with, they don't need a big, whiny, baby like you bothering them!"

"BABY?!"

I really didn't care if he set himself on fire, he was going to take responsibility for his actions. Starting with repairing the damage he did to our historic shrine and home. Even though guilt did twist in my belly, not having the jewel he was doing it all for, I squashed it with the reminder of Kikyo's words. He deserved this, he really did. And even though I didn't have the jewel, if he did a good job, I would help him find it instead. It's the least I could do and it would help me more than him, keeping my guilt from eating me alive.

Now I just had to hope he would stay put too, leaving him in charge of repairs while I took myself to school. The glare he burned my back with told me he would either sulk all day or leave. But neither of those would get him what he wanted so I had to believe he would at least stay and try.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all and welcome to yet another chapter of Bad Karma. Thank you all for your support! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

Thank you betas darkenedhrt101 and iamcharlotte88!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_If you're a really mean person you're going to come back as a fly and eat poop." _– _**Kurt Cobain**_

Stupid. Stupid humans. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid Kagome! If I didn't need the jewel from her, I'd rip her in half. Or just take her to Naraku and let him have his fun with her.

God, I had to swallow down more than anger with that thought, bile rising in my throat. Okay, she was a brat but nothing would make me feel right with giving her over to that bastard. It was a new feeling for me and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Whatever it was, it had my heart burning and my lungs shrinking. Add in the turning of my stomach, the thought of Naraku touching Kagome, and I was sure I was ill.

Hitting my fists on shit helped, clearing away the shredded boards from the site, the building I trashed all in pieces. Guess I had overdone it a bit, going for a dramatic flair. It was worth it, the shocked look on Kagome's face? Her eyes wide, blue and gray swirling around; her mouth popped open and gaping like a fish; her cheeks bright red and her hair all over the place. She had it tied up today, looking like a rope the way it was twisted and weaved together. It contained some of her scent like that, making it harder to steal a whiff. Maybe that was better though because then others couldn't smell her at all?

What the hell was this school anyway? What was she doing there? It had been hours since she left, did she really expect me to just wait here and clean?

"Hello there!"

Even with her short hair and aged features, it was clear this woman was related to Kagome. Their coloring was an exact match and this woman faintly smelled similar. It was nothing compared to Kagome's scent but it was close.

"Hi."

"Brought you some lunch."

I hadn't noticed, but the woman was, in fact, carrying a tray with food on it. The scent of it caused my stomach to growl and my mouth to salivate.

"Thank you so much for helping us out. We don't have much in the way of funds for such...extensive repairs."

She set down the tray a safe distance from me. Any questions I had about how much she knew about me were answered in a minute, her bright smile remaining as did her distance. This woman didn't want to get too close to me.

Of course, she didn't. Who would want to get close to the vicious dog boy?

"Thank you."

I was used to this, the fear humans had of me. She was still kind enough to feed me, slowly making my way to the tray so I didn't startle her. When she didn't move away, I was surprised, her lingering while I took a few bites.

"How is it?"

"Delicious." It really was.

"Good. Well, I'll let you eat. Just leave the plates on the tray and I'll come back for it later Mr…."

"Just call me Inuyasha."

"Alright, Inuyasha." She started to leave but stopped suddenly, "Oh and Inuyasha? If you harm a hair on my daughter's head, I'll make you wish you were dead."

She said it all with the same bright smile and it had me cringing. So creepy. The food was delicious and lacked any scents that would worry me. Eating it all, I stared at the work before me still. I had the space clear of debris but it was still just a hole in the ground. How the hell had it looked before? I knew the pieces of maple had been around the mouth of the well, but what did the rest look like?

A loud and annoying beeping threatened to break my eardrums, turning quickly I covered my ears.

"Just put it down there!" A small, old man shouted to the monster near him.

It was big and dark, rolling on wheels but I didn't see a horse pulling it. When it stopped, it looked like men jumped out of it and pulled stacks of wood off the back of the creature. It was all very quick and the beast sped away soon enough, the old man showing no fear of the creature the whole time. Now he looked at me, glaring.

"Here! Supplies for the rebuild."

"Huh?"

"You didn't expect to just put the pieces back together? It's in splinters!"

The old man got closer and recognition hit me. "You're the old geezer that was with Kagome!"

Tears of pain blinded me for a moment, the old man's cane now embedded in my skull. "Show some respect for your elders!"

How the hell did he move that fast? Forget the lack of human possibility, he moved like he was a million years old except when bashing my brains in. "What the hell?"

"And watch your language! This is a Temple!"

He left me alone after that, the swelling in my brain settling back down thanks to the demon blood in my veins. Had I been fully human, it would have killed me. Not sure I liked that, both of Kagome's family members' threats to my existence. That didn't even include Kagome herself, the blast of spirit pressure she hit me with was nothing to sneeze at. It wasn't enough to kill me, of course, but it was still strong. And I had a feeling, it was only the beginning.

oOo

"Kagome!"

I had one foot off the school's ground without getting stopped. So close yet so far. "Hojo, what's up?"

Hojo was an attractive guy, just ask any of the girls currently giving me the stink eye. Pretty sure he just saw me as a friend, not sure why anyone would view me as some kind of threat. "I was hoping to get yesterday's notes from Chem from you?"

See, nothing romantic here. "Sure. I can't right now. Later?"

"Alright, but you can't avoid me forever!"

I hope I didn't look too rude, running away after that and not stopping until I arrived at the Shrine's steps. It took two trains to get to and from school every day but Grandpa and Mom saved up a lot to send me there. No matter how near or far, nothing would spare me the endless staircase I had to take to and from home. And mom carried the groceries up them all the time too.

Why did we live in such an encumbrance? Because this was our Shrine, our home, and we were all very proud of it. Even if it was ancient and crumbling in places. It was our heritage. And the one connection we had to father. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life here, working at the Shrine. Or become a Priestess for another Shrine. But I doubt that would be possible, Grandpa liked to keep my gifts a secret as much as possible. He worried about what might happen if too many knew about them. Hence why only a few of our most dependable followers knew.

And why someone like Inuyasha wrecking my home had me raging even hours later. I still didn't know if he did anything; either pouting or running. And if he did stay, I didn't know what to expect as far as how much work he'd gotten done.

Of all those things I worried over, they were the last thing I should have thought about. Then I might have been prepared.

It already looked...better. The mess had been cleared and the well's walls reconstructed. That's what I noticed right away until movement caught my attention. I guess even in the cool autumn air, all that work made Inuyasha...hot. I mean warm, it made him warm! Which was why his nenju was missing, leaving him in just his nu-bakama.

Long story short, he was shirtless okay? And his job had all his muscles straining under his skin. A lot of muscles. It made sense, a demon with muscles. They had to fight to survive. Plus the term 'devilishly handsome' had to come from somewhere right? That was Inuyasha, incarnate. Devilishly handsome. Because just the sight of him had my heart racing and my palms sweating.

Either he was so occupied that he didn't notice me or he was ignoring me. And both were very likely, Inuyasha using his fist to knock in a nail. Whichever was true, I took it as a good thing and raced into the house before he could take/show notice. He was still at it when I finished practice, slowly nearing him as I swept. I was being careful, not drawing attention to myself and trying to keep my attention on my work….

"Like what you see?"

He wasn't even facing me but I really shouldn't have been surprised, glancing at me over his shoulder. "Not really."

"Then quit staring."

I had to resist the urge of putting my broom handle through the top of his skull. "I was just thinking I hope no patrons come here and see you like that."

"Like what? Ruggedly handsome?"

He raised that oddly dark brow at me again and I forced the air out of my lungs. "Could you be more full of yourself?"

"Probably."

"I meant see you being all demon! You didn't even hide your ears what if someone saw you?"

"So? People see me all the time. Usually, they run in fear but I kinda like that."

My broom clattered loudly to the stone but I found I didn't care, heading straight for the storage shed. "Well in _this_ time seeing a demon isn't an everyday occurrence."

He was staring at me curiously when I emerged, mom's sun hat for when she worked in the garden in my hands. I didn't hesitate to plop it on his head but I probably should have. The heat of his skin and the sweat on it only made the scent of him, the scent I really liked, stronger. Kami, what was it about him? It didn't make sense, I couldn't stand the guy. But if I could bottle up his scent I would spray it all over my bed and roll in it all night long.

"Now what?"

I was staring and I hadn't even realized. Golden orbs searching mine. I swallowed something thick down my throat and worried it was my voice box, struggling to speak now that I was so close. "You um...you want me to...put your hair up? It'll be cooler...getting it off your..back…"

Oh. My. God did I really just say that?

"It's fine. Don't touch my hair."

Well, there's a sore spot apparently. Sweep. I should go sweep. My arms ached when I finally called it a day, helping mom finish making dinner. But when Inuyasha still didn't come inside, I was forced to face him again.

"Are you coming?"

He froze with a large and very heavy looking beam held over his head like it was a twig. "Pardon me?"

"Are you coming? Inside? For dinner?!"

"Oh...No thanks. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I'll have the jewel and be outta here."

I was remorseful, I was, but if I hadn't lied to him then this building would have probably never been repaired. And Inuyasha truly deserved the punishment. "Just come inside would ya?!"

His footsteps followed behind me slowly, letting him catch up to me as I kept my face forward. I didn't want him knowing that I cared if he came to dinner or not. Something I wish I could deny to myself as well.

oOo

I'm not really sure why I followed her, but I blamed my empty stomach. Kagome was an interesting woman at least, walking ahead of me without any kind of babysitter. All the women I had met before who were even close to being like her had at least one nanny that stuck by their side to keep men from being too forward. And they were half the woman Kagome was. Less powerful, they lacked the power that Kagome has. And yet here she was, free to do as she pleased, walking before me with her hips gently swaying. Maybe she thought the darkness hid her but I'm a demon, I can see better at night than in the day and I could see every curve of her body under the strange clothes she wore.

Whatever Kagome's mom was cooking, it smelled amazing. Just like the lunch she brought me. I had no clue what any of it was but it didn't smell rotten or poisoned. And just like lunch, it had me salivating in an instant. But Kagome stopped me from sitting with an arm across the door. Of course, a dog wasn't allowed at the table…

"Go wash!"

"Huh?"

"You get confused a lot. Go wash your hands first! They're filthy!"

Lifting and glancing at my paws, I turned them over and inspected my claws. They were pretty dirty. Then I caught Kagome staring again, this time at my claws and shivering. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll scratch you?"

Her eyes flew to mine and then far away but I caught the dark blue glaze of them. "No! I was just...thinking…."

"Yeah?"

"You have...big hands…."

She forced it out and ran like she couldn't contain the words or herself. Now settled between her mother and grandfather, I forced myself to turn away from her when something poked my arm. A small boy, the one from the other day, scowled up at me.

"Bathroom's right there."

"Uhhhh...thanks?"

I had no clue what a 'bathroom' was, cautiously entering the dark room. I could see without it but I was still shocked by the room when the boy turned on the light. I thought my eyes had deceived me but it was an indoor outhouse of some kind. When I remained unmoving in the middle of the small room, the boy sighed agitatedly and walked over to the strange, white dais against the wall. A silver tube came out of the wall over it and I watched in awe as the boy manipulated it till the water came out.

"What is this?!"

"I told you, a bathroom. Soap is here, use it first then rinse and dry your hands."

The 'soap' smelled like pungent flowers soaked in water for weeks and pressed it into a bar shape. And it left my hands feeling dry and chapped. But all the dirt was gone and my claws smelled nice. Not as nice as dinner, getting offered a seat across from Kagome, to my continued confusion and astoundment. A family of priests and they let a dog demon sit at their table.

Grandpa hemmed and hawed most of the meal and I realized halfway through I left my shirt off but other than that I just enjoyed the meal. Bowing and giving thanks, I was nearly at the door when someone grabbed hold of my nenju tight, nearly ripping it from my hand.

Kagome had her head bowed and a strange aura about her. "Let go of my shirt."

She released me instantly and looked as if she never intended to do any of it, grab me or let go. "Where are you going?"

"To finish."

"But...aren't you tired?"

Why did she seem guilty? I didn't get it, any of it. "I just want to get this done and move on."

Whatever guilt she felt, she swallowed it and changed to annoyed. "Well, you're not going to finish it in one day!"

"Says the human."

"To the half-human!"

My hand was on her mouth before I knew it, standing far too close to her again. "Hush would ya?! I don't want that getting around!"

Calmer than I expected, she let me take my time in releasing her, pretending I was just afraid of other ears when really I just struggled to release her. "You stink."

"Excuse me?"

"You should take a bath."

"A bath?!"

Stomping her foot, her face got red fast and I swear she grew to tower over me. "Yes, because you reek! Now go take a bath or shower or something because I'm tired of smelling you!"

I wasn't proud of myself, cowering and letting Kagome boss me around. But this _shower_ wasn't too bad. Kinda like an inside waterfall but with hot water instead of freezing cold. And there was more soap, this time smelling spicy like peppermint. It tingled on my skin in a pleasant manner. I had no clue what this land was but I liked a few things about it.

It was all a trap though, emerging from the stall to find my fire-rat robes missing. The small white cloth I was forced to wrap around myself fell very short from making me feel guarded. Was this their plan all along? Getting me to put my guard down all so they could steal from me?

"Alright, where is it?!"

Sitting in the living room, Kagome, her Mother, her Grandfather, and the little boy all stared wide-eyed at me.

"Where is my armor damnit!"

Kagome turned to the small boy, glaring. "Sota?"

"I put the clothes in there like you told me! Honest!"

"What clothes? I want my ROBES!"

Kagome was on her feet and before me in seconds. Her hands touched my chest but pulled away as if it scalded. As pissed as I was it wouldn't surprise me. "We are cleaning them for you! Besides, they make you...stand out here. There are clothes for you in the bathroom!"

Damn her eyes, feeling calm when I really wanted to rage all because she looked me dead in the eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? I let her maneuver me back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She pointed and I looked over the small pile. Strange clothing like the stuff Kagome and her family wore. "What the hell is all this?"

Now she was pissed, stomping over to me and the pile and pulling out items. "This is a shirt. These are pants. And these are...boxers."

The last item looked like bloomers and had Kagome blushing madly. She was really cute when she did that.

Stop it. That's not why you're here and it will only make things worse than they are. Kami, she's not even pretty!

Kagome looked at me funny, probably because I was pinching my arm close to bleeding to keep myself from thinking any further on the subject. Rolling her light-colored eyes, she pressed the so-called clothes into my chest. "Just get dressed, please?"

_Please?_ Annoyed and she still has more manners than me. Crap. The pants were a lot like my sashinuki but tighter, stretching across my backside and thighs. And the shirt...well it was thin and tight and nothing like anything I had ever worn before. I nearly tore it in half putting it on, used to far stronger fabrics than this piece of shit. But it was soft and the pants were warm.

Oddly, Kagome was waiting for me outside the room, leaning against the wall. "Need something?"

Her eyes were wide on me and I hated how much I enjoyed it. "I uh..I need the bathroom…"

"All yours."

Super hearing or not, I would have heard the whimper that escaped her when I passed. Waiting until I heard the door shut, I held my breath, not knowing what would happen if I caught a whiff of her while she was so close and the space so small. I had to get out of here.

Back in the living room, it was mostly empty, the little boy watching some kind of magical and loud box. It had monsters running around on it, yelling and hitting one another. I'm ashamed to say I got drawn in, not even realizing that I sat down next to him and laughed along.

It made the tension that filled the house all the more palpable.

"Kagome!"

"I'm coming!"

Grandpa was shouting at Kagome and she appeared seconds later in priestess robes, rushing past me and the boy. "Where are you going?!"

"Out."

She didn't even pause, sweeping past and I didn't hesitate to follow. Grandpa laid a heavy hand on my chest and I stopped out of respect. "I don't think he should come!"

"Grandpa, there's no time!"

Even Kagome's mother was yelling, the threesome moving and leaving me behind. They were sprinting towards the temple steps and I was following blindly. "Anyone want to clue me in here?"

"Demon. In the Minako district." Kagome whipped out at me.

"Okay, I understood demon…"

"Just keep up and for Kami's sake hide your ears!"

Pops was shaking a fist at me as he spoke. Like I needed any more proof that the guy didn't like me.

"We're not going to make it."

Kagome was close to tears and it broke something inside me, stepping in front of her and onto a lower step. "Get on."

It felt like forever and not long enough since Kagome had her arms wrapped around me like this, holding on tight like I would drop her. Which might not be a bad idea except I still needed her.

"That way!" Her arm stretched out before me and I followed it, heading in the direction given to me. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You got that right. None of this does." She clutched me tighter, her face pressing into my cheek. It had me considering taking her somewhere else, anywhere besides the glowing dark aura we were currently heading towards. "I'll...I'll protect you. Don't worry."

My words only made her tense more so I didn't say anything else. Focusing on getting us to the place that had my skin tightening with tension.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I didn't update last week but this chapter is super long to make up for it! Thanks to all of you that have shown me support! It's really appreciated!

Betaed by darkenedhrt101 and iamcharlotte88

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_How people treat you is their karma; how you react is yours." _– _**Wayne Dyer**_

It was a demon alright. A full-blown demon. Not a half one like the one next to me and not a possessed body like the ones I had dealt with in the past. "I don't understand?"

The creature lifted a tree out of the ground and flung it at a group of unexpecting teens. They scattered just in time, only a whimper from me to show for it. I had never seen a full demon before, the creature terrifying and disgusting.

It was a toad. A large toad. As large as a car and it was breathing fire. Wait, was it a toad or a dragon? Or maybe a frog? I wasn't really sure what the difference was between frog and toad. Dragon sure but the other two?

At some point, Inuyasha had put me on the ground and stood back to watch with me. Except I watched in a confused stupor while he appeared to be enjoying himself. "Aren't you going to do something?"

He glanced at me, smirk on his face and then shrugged, turning back to the show. "Why? I'm not a demon slayer. I'm a demon, same as that guy."

"But...someone could get hurt!"

"You want to take that nasty down, go ahead and be my guest."

"You said you would protect me!"

He blanched and looked like he forgot already. "Fine, then stay here where it's safe." When he made no moves to stop the demon himself, I released a big breath that did nothing and stomped away from Inuyasha towards the demon. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! I'm going to go help those people!"

He didn't seem too worried. Maybe the creature wasn't as tough as it looked? Hard to believe, given its size. It crushed a parked car with its flipper to prove my point, the thing was _huge_. And the big thing was heading right for a hospital.

"Hey, you!" It turned slightly, taking note of me, "Yeah you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, ugly?!"

Maybe antagonizing it wasn't a good idea? I really didn't think it would understand me, it was a toad-frog-thingy. Either way, it got it to turn away from the sick and focus on me instead.

And then it licked its lips.

"My bride."

Wait, what? I looked around and found I was the ONLY person around it could be talking to. Really the only person period, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. "Who? ME?!"

It waddled over, taking its time even with its long legs making the trip short for it. Now looming over me, I counted the warts on its neck, a slimy substance glimmering in the lamplight.

"You'll be my wife."

Anger bubbled and popped under my skin, making me feel hot. "It's not polite to take the choice away, you know. You should at least ask a girl first!"

It wasn't listening. Or didn't care, its long tongue slowly descending to coil around me. In a flash, the tip of it was on the ground, blood pooling as it flopped unattached like a fish out of water. "Are you just going to stand there all night? You wanna be wide mouth's wife or something?"

Inuyasha was glaring at me, his claws and clothes coated in thick black blood. He had saved me. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me just kill it already!"

"I don't know how!"

"Oh for Pete's sake."

Inuyasha jumped, his feet meeting the side of a tall office building and taking off. He was running, so fast he went up the side, defying gravity. I watched on in astoundment as he pushed off the building and soared high over the toad demon. It was busy salivating over me still, looking at me like ice cream while Inuyasha lined his claws up with the creature's head.

Cutting as he fell, Inuyasha returned to the spot before me, the toad staring at the two of us in dismay completely perplexed to the last second before falling in two. Inuyasha had cut the creature in half with one blow.

"Come on, let's go."

"I have to purify it first!"

"Excuse me? It's a fucking demon!"

"And it still deserves a proper burial!"

I shoved away his hand as he attempted to grab me, running back towards the remains of the creature. Rushing my prayers, I didn't know what to expect other than an impatient demon growling behind me. My light filled the space between the husk that remained, the once large toad now shriveled into two piles. A croak caught my attention, a brightly colored toad hopping out of the corpse and disintegrating to light. The soul of a toad spared.

"He must have been an angry swamp guardian. Maybe a nearby swampland?"

Inuyasha was looking off into the distance, the direction the soul of the toad had fled in. "There used to be one I think. They just filled the last of it for a mall or something."

"Mall?"

"Nevermind…"

He grabbed me, pulling me towards him and I pulled back. He was covered in gross looking guts and blood. And that was my excuse for not wanting to be close to him again. Good thing the clothes we gave him were donations. Pretty sure they were trash now.

My reaction didn't stop him from grabbing me again, this time pulling me harshly into his hold and leaving the ground behind. He didn't say a word but I could tell he was pissed. And if I had been clueless, him dropping me to the ground once we returned to the shrine was a clear indication.

Now, my butt was sore as was my pride and ego. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem? You're the one who rushed off to face a demon and didn't know what to do with yourself!"

"I would have handled it!"

"Oh yeah, I could tell. You're a real badass."

Stomping my foot, my entire body tensed. A combination of my anger and frustration...and Inuyasha's. "I've taken care of plenty of demons! I've just never...seen one with that kind of body before!"

"There's one right here for you! Take a good look!" Inuyasha had his arms outstretched for me to take a good look. Even though disgusting, the blood and gusts on him had the clothes he borrowed sticking even closer to his skin. "We come in all shapes and sizes. If you think that damn toad was bad then you got a whole world of hurt coming your way, sister."

"You look human because you are human."

"Half! And even full-blooded ones look just as human as me. More so sometimes. Kami, do you even have a clue?"

"I have plenty!"

He was glaring down at me, somehow stepping up to him as a challenge. But now I was the one wanting to cower away, the blood not covering up his scent somehow while his hot breath puffed across my cheeks. Taking a step back, his hand whipped out like lightning, grabbing my forearm and dragging me back hard.

"Listen here and listen well, Priestess. If you are going to run half-cocked into battle again then you can count me out. I don't like killing other demons."

"Why? It was a bad one. A troubled soul that needed assistance."

"Not all demons are in need of purification, they are rotten to the core. And I don't like killing my own kind."

"But you're fine with them killing your own kind? Killing humans?"

He released me, shoving me back a few steps in the process. "Humans ain't my kind. No human ever accepted me!"

"And demons did?"

"They sure as shit did!"

I took a step back and he took one away, distancing himself from me some more. "But, your mother was a human. She accepted and loved you. You have the love inside you now."

His eyes widened but all hope of getting through blew out in the form of his cruel laugh. "Look, I ain't human and I don't care about humans."

"But you have humanity. It's why you saved me."

Now the space was gone, Inuyasha flying before me to glower down at me. "And once you give me the damn jewel, I'll rid myself of that goddamn humanity forever."

He was angry. Pissed. And I could feel it and see it. But all I felt was sad. "I'd miss it. I'd miss your human side. Your good side."

"There's nothing good about humans."

He ripped his shirt to tiny shreds before walking back into the house, not waiting for me or my invitation.

oOo

A few more supports and closing the building in and the old well house would be finished, finally. A freaking week of the same bull shit. Kagome left in the mornings to go to _school_ and didn't come back until mid-afternoon. Her mother brought me lunch and her grandpa gave me shit about whatever he felt like. Sōta popped up soon after Kagome after she disappeared again. She would show up, doing chores as she called them; looked like slave labor to me. Then dinner, shower, and bed. I slept on something called a couch but it was soft. Even if I was too long for it.

If I didn't get the Shikon Jewel soon, there was going to be hell to pay. I'd gladly let Kagome pay for it. Because when it came down to it, no matter how nice she was to me, she was human and not my family. Or my problem past the jewel and Naraku.

Skipping dinner with _the family_ I kept working late into the night. If I didn't get this stupid building done soon, Naraku was going to send someone after me. And they would probably be carrying my brother's head.

It didn't make sense, Sesshomaru was strong-willed and bodied. No way Naraku bested him, no way. But I had no way to know for sure, I'd been locked away for far too long.

Something opened behind me, coming from the house, and I spun just in time to see Kagome slip on the roof. She squealed and I ran, getting under her with time to spare. I liked making her eyes get that big, her cheeks rosy from the exertion and shock.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

She pushed on me for her freedom and I didn't hold her, letting her stumble to her feet. "If you must know, practice!"

"Practice? Of what?"

"Archery."

I huffed, a chuckle threatening, "I thought you practiced every night as it was."

Piercing me with her dark grey eyes, even though I did shit to her today, she walked away from me. Dammit if I didn't follow like a dog. "Since you invaded our space, I haven't been visiting my grandma. She hates me I guess."

Her entire being slumped and it hurt me inside. "She doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" She asked, eyes wide and bright on me.

"She is you." Shrugging me off, she tried to leave me so I grabbed her, "She is! You probably just freaked when you realized it was all you and now you're holding back."

"Why would I do that?"

Not going anywhere, I still held onto her shoulders, my hands drifting down her arms and feeling them up. "Because it's not every day you realize you're traveling to another land to train with yourself."

I reached her elbows and she still didn't pull away, the sweater she wore soft and thick. But I could still feel her warmth and shape through it. Hooking my fingers around her flesh woke us both up, pulling away, I backed up. God this woman was annoying. Always distracting me.

Stepping away, Kagome left and came back with a bow and some arrows. "Found these a few days ago in the storage shed. Wanna help me?"

"Me?" I scoffed but still followed her into the dark woods. "Should you really be out here like this?"

Women with half of Kagome's gifts were usually kept behind lock and key with a moat. They never went out alone like this and they sure as shit didn't go out with a demon, half or otherwise.

"How else am I going to practice? Besides, you'll keep me safe!"

"Ha! Not likely!"

She ignored me. Or knew I was bluffing. Like it or not I needed Kagome for the jewel. And _nothing_ else.

Stopping, she scanned the dark trees, all of them looming like dark shadowy creatures. At random, she picked a tree and fired. "Not bad. If you come across a tree demon stuck in the mud."

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest then?"

"A moving target." I shed my shirt and stepped in front of her.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"What if I hit you?!"

I huffed, "You can try."

Picking up another arrow, she aimed and I held still for her...until she fired.

"Not even close."

"You moved!"

"That's the point, idiot!"

A little quicker, she got and shot another. "Better, but not great." Again and again, she tried and missed. "Are you even trying to hit me?"

"Of course not!"

I frowned at her, hoping my eyes shined with the fire I felt inside me. "Why the hell not?!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Standing before her, I rained fire down on her, frustrated without real cause or reason. Something about her not trying, not wanting to take the shot that could save her life, pissed me off. "There are demons that look just like me, Kagome. Fleshy and human and handsome," she huffed and turned but I grabbed her chin and turned her back to me, "and they won't hesitate to kill you. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stepping back, I moved around, becoming her moving target for her. "If I didn't need you? If you didn't have the Jewel locked up somewhere or I could find it on my own? I would have killed you long ago."

The finality of my words rang out and stretched in the silence between us. Kagome said nothing, staring at the ground instead of me. The burning in my chest nearly brought me to my knees, but I pushed past it, opening my mouth again.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"

No warning, Kagome sprang up, arrow at the ready and aimed right at my chest. This time, it flew and I struggled to dodge. But I did, dancing around before her and her aim followed. It forced me to pick up my pace, having only gone just above human speed in my movements. Now I had to go full demon speed and she still kept her sights on me, the sharp tip of each arrow glinting in the moonlight as it pointed right at my face.

But she was running out of arrows and fast. This little training session would soon be over and it looked as if I at least taught her not to trust demons. Especially not me.

Her last arrow sailed just past my head, cutting a few strands to my frustration. It was still over and I stood still again, staring at her. Her chest was heaving, anger pouring out of her and into me. I didn't like how I could feel her emotions, that really needed to stop, like, yesterday.

"Out of ammo…"

No sooner had the words left my mouth, Kagome tucked and rolled, grabbing an arrow that stuck out of the cold ground. It was flying towards me before I had thoughts in my head to dodge it. Bright and warm, purple light collided with my shoulder, pushing me out of the way. The arrow sunk into the tree behind me, the shaft smacking my ear as it danced from the force of a hard stop.

I couldn't speak, any words flying out of my head, and my lungs refusing to take in air. I just stood there, looking at her while she got to her feet again. The fletching in my peripheral, I didn't need to look anywhere else but at her, knowing full well that she had saved me from her arrow flying into my face and skull.

Kagome released a breath that was probably meant to calm but I could tell itf only shook her more. "You're kidding yourself if you think you're the only one who could have killed the other."

She left me after that, me still in my stupor. Not because she almost killed me, I had many close calls throughout my existence. One in which I could have, -and now painfully realizing,- should have died. I was confused because she saved me. Kagome saved me. Why? And why did Kikyo not kill me all those years ago?

Why the hell was I still alive?

oOo

I expected to find Inuyasha hard at work, as usual, making my escape easy. With the Manto festival tomorrow, I wanted to get out and relax for just a little while. That's all I wanted and planned to do so after picking up my Kimono for the dance from the cleaners.

But Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near the well. Instead, he stood before the old Goshinboku. With his attention fully planted, I hoped to just sneak past. But as I neared I felt it, the confusion, fear, and sorrow nearly overwhelming and choking me, all coming from Inuyasha. It drew me to him, unable to stop myself as if I were metal and him the magnet.

"What's wrong?"

Not surprised by my presence, he didn't take his eyes off the dark bark before him. "Why is this tree here? How is this even possible?"

"Have you...not figured out where you are yet?"

His claws lengthened a scary amount and he stepped up to the Goshinboku. An arm back, he threatened to slice straight through the trunk. "I _hate_ this damn tree…"

And yet, he hesitated, frozen as if he physically couldn't push his arm and dig into its bark. Eventually, he fell back, his arm limp at his side and his claws retracting. For the first time, I realized just how hard all of this was for him.

"I'm...going out for a bit." He hummed in response, still in a daze, "Would you...like to come? Take a look at the….place?" The slumped appearance he had melted away, standing tall and back to his normal cockiness. "You can't go like that though."

Back in his strange, bright red Kimono, he passed by me with a scowl but said nothing as he left me to change. When he returned, I bit the inside of my mouth, turning away before I was staring. Because the jeans may have holes in the knees and the hoodie a bit faded, but he still pulled it off. _Well_. He was busy fussing with his hat, grungy looking baseball cap that looked like it would be uncomfortable on his ears. It still had me tugging on my strands, running my fingers through the messy locks over my shoulder and glancing down at my measly sweater and skirt combo. At least I had my knee socks to make me a little cute.

Following a little bit behind me, it felt like he didn't want to be seen with me. Or didn't think he was allowed to. "You can walk by my side you know?"

"Don't like me behind you?"

I swear I felt his eyes dance to my backside for a second. Probably my imagination though. "I just don't like being looked down on!"

"I only looked for a second!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, you meant...nothing. Forget it."

One large step and he was beside me, forcing himself to take smaller strides and walking in step with me. The backs of our hands brushed a few times before he crossed his arms over his chest instead. But my skin tingled long after. Something I was sure was just me being weird.

"What is that?"

He was pointing and I followed his finger, a car rolling past as it turned. "That's a car."

"How does it move without a horse?"

"It has an engine."

"Engine?"

I didn't think this through, having to explain things properly. "Um...yeah uh it's kinda like...well you know how fire heats up food?" He nodded. "The engine heats up the car but instead of making it boil or cook, it makes itf move. It's all just a transfer of energy."

If I didn't make sense, he didn't show it, nodding his head but remaining silent. Inuyasha was taking in the surroundings and I watched him, occasionally glancing away to follow his vision, seeing what he was taking in.

"Kagome!"

Distracted, I hadn't noticed the ball of brown hair that was bouncing towards us until he was calling my name. Crap, what was he doing here? And how was this going to look, walking around with a strange man?

"Hey, Hojo. What are you doing around here?"

This was far from the school and the area most of my classmates lived in. I knew for a fact that Hojo lived on the edge of the city in a large, expensive house. "Oh, you know. Just shopping around."

It was a very strange area for someone like Hojo to be 'just shopping around'. Glancing around, I took in the aged cars, bars on the storefront windows, and a few homeless people hanging in the alleys. A very strange place to see Hojo indeed, with his designer shoes and label windbreaker. Even just his haircut screamed money. How was he not mugged on his way over to us?

"So...who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha was confused, not used to the term.

I was mortified. "NO! No, he's _not_ my boyfriend. He is just...an old family friend."

Inuyasha growled softly. Either over the term '_family friend'_ or how Hojo took a step closer after I clarified. "I still need those notes from you, you know."

"Oh..uh, sorry about that. I've got a lot going on. Slipped my mind."

Hojo pouted, "I slipped your mind? That's not very nice."

"No, I don't mean _you_ slipped...I just forgot. Sorry, what with my family participating in the Manto Festival again this year…."

"Oh, they are? I was hoping I would see you there."

The temperature of my blood dropped to freezing. "You...you're going?"

"The Hojo family goes every year! Wouldn't miss it!"

If they went every year then how was this the first time I heard of it? Guess it just showed the level of his interest, or rather, the start of it. All those years I had been performing in the Manto Festival and never once had Hojo mentioned seeing me. I must have sucked.

A little tight, Inuyasha grabbed my elbow, pulling me along without a word.

"Ah, well, we have to go. I have errands."

"Alright! See you later! At the Festival!"

Several more minutes of silence passed but Inuyasha didn't release me. I knew something was coming, that he would say something about our run in and I had no clue where he would take it.

"Who was that weirdo?"

Not _exactly_ what I was expecting. "That was Hojo. He goes to my school."

He stopped and effectively stopped me with his hold. "You're telling me you go to this school to meet boys?"

"No, I go to learn! What do you think school is?"

"I don't know! No one has told me what the hell it is!"

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose in agitation. "It's where we go to learn about everything. Math, Science, English, History, Sports...everything."

"Is it where you learned about the car?"

"Sort of…."

He glowered down at me. "If it's such a thorough education then how come you didn't know about the Shikon Jewel?"

I tried to pull from his hold, tired of this conversation as it was the same one over and over again. "We don't learn about that kind of stuff! I didn't know a thing about demons until Grandma!"

"Oh and I can guess just what kind of education she gave you!"

Tugging continuously and I still didn't get free, Inuyasha held me tight. But his attention was elsewhere. The look on his face, shear confusion, had me turning to see as well. I regretted it in an instant, finding a couple, pressed against a wall making out. When I turned back to Inuyasha, my face on fire from such a sight and him so close to me, I found him disgusted.

"What is it with this land? Married or not, that is inappropriate."

A laugh bubbled out of me from my discomfort, gaining Inuyasha's full attention. "They may not be married you know. They look too young to be from here."

"If they aren't married then they are at least betrothed! And they look too old to not at least be that much!" He suddenly stopped in his rant and looked me over. "Why aren't you married?"

Such a shock, my uncomfortable laugh burst out of me painfully. "I'm not even 18 yet!"

"18?! You should have been married long ago then! Someone like you definitely needs the protection!"

My breath caught in my chest, his words ringing in my ears. "Someone like me?"

For a moment, his face turned red and his mouth opened a couple of times with nothing coming out. Then he looked away, dropping his hold on me for the first time in so long, I forgot he still held me. "Yeah. Someone like you, with all that power and yet still naive? Men like that Kojo will just take advantage easily."

A bitter taste in my mouth, I turned and walked away from him. "_Hojo_ comes from a very respected family. I would be _lucky_ if he wanted more than friendship from me!"

"Oh, he wants it. I could smell it on him."

Right behind me, I looked over my shoulder at him and found him smirking. "Ew!"

Neither of us stopped, Inuyasha walking faithfully behind me again and this time, I didn't care. I wanted him far behind me. Far away from me. The last thing I wanted was more of his calloused words and taunts. The stupid demon, he was nothing more than a jerk!

The city had many sounds and smells, something I could tell bothered Inuyasha to no end, but it was something most of us were used to. Which was why when it all disappeared, a vacuum surrounding me, I noticed right away. The first time this happened, I remembered how terrified I was. Mother was with me, the two of us heading to the market. I thought I had gone deaf or was having a stroke. Then I saw him. Even at seven-years-old, I knew a ghost when I saw it and I still to this day couldn't tell you why.

So now, I looked around carefully, knowing it was near and calling to me, just as so many had before. And there she was, just across the street. A little girl. I hated it when it was a child.

Her little pigtails were out of whack and her knee was skinned. But she felt none of it, not anymore. The pretty pink sundress she wore was another giveaway, she wasn't dressed for the season. Poor thing had been waiting a while for someone like me to notice her.

I didn't know how I got there, the little girl not moving, but I now stood before her. Crouching, I got at her level, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. I quickly brushed them away, ignoring the sting of touching her frozen skin.

"Don't be sad. I see you. And I'm going to help you."

Her eyes widened in terror. "I don't wanna go away!"

Gripping her hands, I held her tight, brushing her knuckles with my thumbs to calm her. "You're not going away! You're going someplace better. Where you belong."

"Am I...will I go to Heaven?"

Little hiccups came from her now, trying to be brave and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure. A sweet little girl like you belongs in a good place."

She nodded and I pulled away, looking her in the eyes as a smile pulled onto her lips. Shimmering brightly, purple light covered her skin. My light. It soon shifted, white light taking its place, and changing the little girl for her journey. A butterfly made of pure light fluttered before me. Before she left, I felt her wings brush my cheek and then she lifted off into the sky.

Sound and smell crashed into me, nearly knocking me off my toes as I remained crouched for the child. Gripping my knees, I waited for my body to calm, the overwhelming pounding in my heart and lungs a result of being close to the dead and using my gifts. It always took me a minute to rally after sending a soul to where it belonged.

Getting back to my feet, I realized I had forgotten completely about Inuyasha. It didn't take me long, following the tingling in my spine to find him a short distance behind me. And he looked like he was in shock.

oOo

Don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass….

Kagome stopped short before me and I nearly rammed into her, so busy with my mantra and _not_ looking at her heart-shaped ass. Shit, she probably caught me...somehow.

I sighed, resigning myself to a beating. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm trying not to…." Kagome still wasn't moving, looking around slowly. "Kagome?"

Her eyes locked onto something and she took off. Right across the black river the cars moved on. A few coming close to her but it was like they danced around her, missing her by inches without battle. Like it was all planned.

"Kagome!"

She ignored me, still pissed maybe and trying like hell to get away from me. I knew she was pissed when I mentioned her lack of a husband or intended but I struggled to care, cursing the elation I felt finding her free. Even free of that Hojo jerk, who had a really bad aura that I didn't like. He was good looking, I would give him that, but that only made me hate him more.

Now I had other problems, chasing after Kagome. She made crossing the river, which was frozen solid, look so easy. I got yelling and a strange sound like an angry goose while the cars battled not to hit me. I jumped over the last three to save us the effort. Coming to stand behind Kagome at last and I couldn't believe it took me that long to see it.

A lost spirit.

It was mangled and bloodied and a fright like all lost spirits. I couldn't even tell what it used to be but given its height, it was either a child or a troll.

And then Kagome hugged it.

Disgust rolled through me followed by amazement. Every single priest or priestess I knew spoke of lost spirits as beneath them. Just like demons. Except, with spirits, it was more like they were viewed as a waste of time. Confessions or admissions of guilt rarely sent the spirit on to where they belonged. Even just explaining to a ghost where they are and what they are supposed to do was a waste. So no one ever tried.

It took Kagome less than five minutes before the spirit was on its way. What if it had been malicious? Would she still try or leave it be? Would it take her longer? I had no clue, no reference because I had never seen anyone send off a spirit to the afterlife.

Kagome was watching me now. Not as close as I was watching her. But I found myself filled with...anger.

"Why are you angry?"

She knew how I felt and it only made me boil more. "I'm pissed because you walk around free when you should be watched. Protected!"

"I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't matter. You're too precious…" Her cheeks glowed and I snarled, "your power is too precious. It should be guarded. Maybe if you were married…"

Stomping her foot, Kagome got my full attention and her anger almost matched mine. "I've no need or want for a husband! Haven't you noticed? You're not in your time and times have changed! I'm free to do as I please because women don't need _stupid _men anymore! We can take care of ourselves!"

"Fine, then take care of yourself! I'm outta here!"

I turned, not having a clue where I was or how to get back to the Shrine. But I didn't want to go back to the Shrine anyway, not with her there! This was supposed to be simple, get the Jewel and kill the girl. I'd get my revenge and get rid of my humanity.

But now my fucking humanity threatened to ruin everything.

Because no matter how much I wanted to leave her ass there, I couldn't, keeping her at a distance as I watched her continue on her errands. I _hated_ the care that was in me. How my heart needed to see her safe.

All because she was special.

There had never been someone with gifts like hers and _that_ needed to be protected. Like it or not, Kagome should be watched. If only so I could find the best way to kill her when the time was right. The few times I had witnessed her power up close and personal, she had been holding back. I could sense it, there was far more in her than what she'd let me see. Or let anyone see, this place is not exactly open to demons or priestess as my home is.

If this was the future, the Goshinboku being here kind of proof, then things were bleak. I needed to get home and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Nice long update for you guys! And the plot thickens too. I love this chapter. For those of you curious at all, the Kagura dance I have Kagome do is inspired by the one Nanomi does in Kamisama Kiss. I'll include a link to the video of the scene for reference in case you can't follow the action in my writing.

Thank you betas: DarkenedHrt101 and iamcharlotte88

Also thank you to those of you who have encouraged me with this. I really appreciate it. Fennelwink, thank you for not only being so nice with your edit when I got a fact wrong but also for sending me info to help me in the future! That's the kind of constructive criticism we all need! Thank you **DarkenedHrt101, ****YangireSenpai, Fruitsmoothie, Brini, kyoties, Calvarez, cstorm86, smmahamazing, itzatakahashi, LucyDEU, smmahamazing, Gab, arizonasiren, Compucles, and KiernaRo** for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_The law is simple. Every experience is repeated or suffered till you experience it properly." _

– _**Ben Okri**_

No matter how much I regretted the dance, I still loved the Manto festival. Arriving just before dawn, we all helped to set up. Save for Inuyasha, who was pouting in the corner.

"You could help you know?"

He growled, "Is that why you invited me?"

No, it wasn't, I just didn't want to leave him behind. The entire Higurashi family was there along with every Shrine caretaker within a 100-mile radius. The lantern festival was a big event, bringing in the Japanese and tourists from around the world. Something I really tried not to think about since I was expected to perform in front of _all _of them in a few hours. When I did think about it, I started to shake. So better not to think at all.

The truth was, Inuyasha was a good distraction from those feelings, his frustration and irritation made my nerves pale in comparison.

Plus, I just felt safe with him around.

Maybe that was due to him saving me from the toad all those nights ago? Without a single demon attack since, it was easy to think he had scared them all away. Inuyasha the half-demon slayer had all demons shaking in the their...skin?

"It's not like I forced you to come!"

But I think I did. Ever since he 'left' me behind the other day, I could feel him watching me. The tingling in my spine had been a persistent and, now comforting, feeling since that day. Inuyasha wasn't as stealthy as he thought he was, not to me anyway, as I could feel him near the entire day as I picked up my Kimono and a few things for dinner at the store. He pretended to be annoyed with me when I returned, acting as if he had been there the whole time instead of shadowing me. Even if I had no clue he had been around me, I would have questioned the lack of progress on the well, nearing completion but now stagnant in its repairs.

Maybe he thought I would lead him to the Jewel, unknowingly, and that's why he followed me? I had gotten used to his constant barrage of emotions, ranging from irritable to pissed. The guy had a serious shortage of happy bones in his body. There was an occasional twinge of something pleasant behind his ribs every now and then but I had no clue the cause. Maybe a bird flew past him or he saw a small child fall on their face. Who knows?

He pouted all the more from my comments, fury burying deep into my ribs from him. "Kami, could you just...lighten up?! It's a festival! Go have some fun or something, just stop being a fuss butt!"

I hadn't been watching, feeling the tingling increase in my spine but fearing to look. Now with his breath in my ear, I really wanted him anywhere but here. "I don't think you want _me_ having fun. Pretty sure it would ruin your little...festival."

Now the irritation that swelled was my own, turning and swatting the air to back him up. "Go set up a table then! Be useful for once!"

"For once?!" He huffed but said no more, turning on his heel he left my sight.

Inuyasha didn't go far but at least he wasn't suffocating me now. I didn't know why I felt him like I did and I didn't think I wanted to. It had to do with his humanity and my gifts, I guess. Me being a Priestess and him a half-demon created a strange reaction between the two of us. That was the only thing I could think of anyway.

Released, I wandered the grounds. The Hirano Shrine was beautiful any day, tall Torii gates standing out against the blue skies, bright orange and yellow leaves blending in with the lanterns that swung heavily on their branches, and the stone walkways up to the temple were just the beginning. The two-story building had a beautiful green roof with wings that spread out on the sides. All around was a wash of colors, red and white most prominent as I fused with the other Shrine Maidens there to dance or help. Priests wore grey Kimonos or bright yellow, showing their level within the system.

Priests and Priestess were far from the main population though, a mix of traditional Kimonos and street clothes. Cultures clashed as foreigners and locals walked shoulder to shoulder. Just as I was wondering how Inuyasha was fairing in all this, my spine danced and a hand gripped my elbow gently.

I was about to scold him when I felt his apprehension and confusion. "Calm down. It's a festival and they are popular for both Japanese and non-natives."

"Non-natives? Where the hell did all these people come from?"

"All over?" He didn't seem appeased and I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. He frowned but it didn't match his heart skipping in his chest. "Sorry, I forget sometimes I guess. It's no big deal. Just try to relax. They are just people."

"Not all of them."

He was searching the crowd, no doubt looking for what I already knew. "Yeah, but they are just enjoying the show too. They don't mean any harm."

Now his eyes were on me and glowing. "How the hell could you possibly know that?"

"Because they come every year. And they are yet to so much as spill their drink let alone cause a scene."

"So you just...leave them be?" He was confused even more while his heart raced.

It caused my heart to race too. Or maybe that was his continued nearness. "Why would I do anything more? They have every right to be here. And they aren't bad, just because they are demons doesn't instantly make them evil."

"I know a lot of people who would disagree with you on that."

They were boring into me, his eyes, looking for a lie or fib or something I'm not sure. But it made it harder for me to breathe. "They can disagree all they want, I'm not hurting someone who is innocent just because someone else sees them as impure."

A few heartbeats passed and he released me so suddenly, it was as if I burned him. "Just...let me stay close okay?"

He was soft-spoken, fearing his own question. Like I would refuse him but I found it impossible. "For a little while, sure."

Drums beat somewhere nearby, the first of the performances. Leading us towards the sound, we cleared the crowd to stand to the side. Large drums on stands stood before a mixed group of men and women, beating them with large sticks in perfect rhythm. I watched the people, taking in their amazed and smiling faces. Until I landed on Inuyasha who, for once, looked like he was enjoying himself.

Then my stomach growled.

Inuyasha glanced at me as if he heard it, only making my blush bloom more on my cheeks. But I ignored it until Inuyasha's stomach growled too, much louder and gaining the attention of a few around us. He frowned at my laugh, but let me pull him away towards the food.

Stalls lined a small strip a short distance from the Shrine. Food wasn't allowed on the premises, but these guys knew to line up near so tourists and the like would visit. They had to make a killing doing this year after year, the lines starting to stretch far from the pop-up stores. Either out of curiosity, hunger, or wanting to stick near me as promised, Inuyasha didn't fuss or mope the entire time we waited in line.

Taking a guess, I got us some grilled squid. They had that back in his time, right? And dogs loved squid, grilled especially. I figured I guessed right when he shoved it into his mouth without question. It caused me to laugh at his overeagerness. Which also didn't stop him from searching and pulling me to another food stall he was interested in. After I had my fill, he still tried to get me to eat some of his taiyaki.

Still by my side after a couple of hours, we wandered the grounds, finding our way to one of the stages. The junior Shrine Maidens were in the middle of their performance, Suzus ringing loudly and a little out of rhythm from time to time. It was when they were just finishing up when something or someone grabbed on tight to my thigh.

"Kagome!"

Without hesitation, I reached down and picked the small one up. "Shippo! I've missed you!"

I could see the small leaf stuck to his forehead while the world around me saw whatever it was he wanted them to see. The looks Inuyasha was giving the small fox demon, I was pretty sure he didn't see what Shippo wanted him to see either. Or maybe it was a demon thing? Smelling one another? Because even with his baseball cap in place and western clothing, Shippo glared at the guy anyone and everyone thought was just a man.

"Yeah, well, there's been a dark cloud as of late around your Shrine and I didn't want to intrude."

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha huffed and then grabbed Shippo up by the scruff. "So you just left her to deal with the darkness alone? What kind of demon are you?"

"Fox demon! And I'm still in training you jerk! What are you? You reek of dog!"

"Watch it pipsqueak!"

I grabbed Shippo back and set him on his feet, "Would you two cool it before the whole world is alerted of the two of you? The last thing we want is a frenzy!"

"Frenzy?" Inuyasha questioned while Shippo chuckled.

"You must be new around here. Look Dog, we don't reveal who we are around here. It either creates panic or interest and either one is bad. This one time, a Shark Demon decided to throw himself out on a crowded beach. Half ran, the other half took photos and tried to turn him in for experiments."

"Experiments?"

Shippo huffed while I grabbed Inuyasha, getting close to whisper. "It's where they study you. Usually, it includes cutting you open. It's why we keep people like me and you quiet."

His eyes were so wide, I thought they might pop out of his head. "I thought you said humans were good?!"

"They are! Most are. Just like demons."

Inuyasha growled, pulling from me to cross his arms over his chest. A defense mechanism he liked to use a lot. "And here I thought, I only needed to worry about demons with you."

He means your powers, not you personally. He just wants to protect your spiritual pressure. These were things I found myself repeating more and more often.

Shippo, tired of being ignored, grabbed onto my chihaya and tugged. Reminding me very much of Sota. "Why aren't you dancing, Kagome?"

"I am. Much later."

Shippo started to dance a little in his spot with his excitement. "Are you the solo this year?!"

"Afraid so."

"Of course, you are! You deserve it. Strongest Miko, the world has ever seen!"

Nervousness was budding inside me from the reminder. All that time spent with Inuyasha I had almost forgotten my impending performance. "Thank you, Shippo. But strength doesn't exactly equate to talent."

"You're not going to embarrass yourself are you?" Inuyasha teased.

Now I definitely regretted inviting him. "You can go home you know. Wouldn't want to subject you to too much mingling with the lesser species!"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

I released a frustrated groan to the sky above and turned on my heel. "Kagome, where are you going?!" Poor Shippo cried.

"To get ready! And to get some air!" Inuyasha looked like he was going to follow until I pointed a finger sharply at him. "Don't follow me!"

I seriously considered telling him to _sit_ but then he remained near Shippo, unmoving after my threatening command. Now I didn't need air, I needed a paper bag.

oOo

"You know...you really shouldn't be such a jerk to her."

The fox next to me was still speaking and following me now. "Oh yeah? And why's that brat?"

"Because she could fry you with a glance!"

"Is that why you're so nice to her? Fawning over a human like that, it's disgusting."

Glancing back, I found him puffing his chest covered with pride. Someone was full of himself. "No, I'm nice to her because I'm going to marry her."

He was just a kid so I really don't know where my jealousy came from but it hit me fast, raging in me out of control. "Oh yeah? How about you talk about such things when you actually have some hair on your chest and balls brat!"

"I'm over a century old!"

"A baby. I eat demons like you for lunch kid."

"So, are you going to marry her then?"

Doing a full stop, my heart tumbled as it tripped, running headfirst into my ribs. "Are you out of your furry fucking mind? Shut the hell up and stop talking stupid! Kagome sure as shit isn't going to marry a demon."

"Why not?"

I glared back at him but he was asking in earnest, having not a single clue. A baby. "Because she deserves better, idiot."

He huffed, fury little arms crossing over his chest. "Better than you maybe, half-demon. I'm a prince among my clan."

"Then you must have a princess waiting." I sneered.

He blanched, getting defensive. "Yeah, well, I love Kagome!"

I couldn't believe that I was arguing with a kid over a girl I couldn't give two shits about. "She's all yours then."

Happy to leave the runt behind, I found a high spot in a tree just off the grounds. The humans were suffocating me. It was one thing when Kagome was with me, somehow blocking out the rest of the world around us when she was near. Once by myself, I couldn't stand all the sounds and smells, it was too much. With Kagome...all I smelled or heard was her.

Making his way through the crowd, I caught sight of that stupid little fox demon again. He was chatting up a few girls that were around his 'age'. Little fox probably made himself look like them, matching them in age. All I saw was a fox with a human face. He was cute, I'd give him that. Not to his face. Those girls around him would probably like him better without the cover of magic. He looked like a toy.

Maybe that was why Kagome was so nice to him? He looked like one of the dolls I'd seen in her room. Is that what she meant by demons being good? Cute little baby demons that hadn't come into their power fully? Although, fox demons were just tricksters, not much of a threat. A nuisance for sure but not a threat. Not to Kagome.

Searching the crowd again, I looked for more 'nice demons'. So many bodies, it was hard to pinpoint them, but I found a few. Kagome was right, several demons in the crowd and none were causing problems. Some had a human they were with, holding onto one another tight. Most were coupled with their kind though. I wondered if the ones with the humans had just brought their dinner for the evening with them?

Something told me Kagome would never let that happen.

The crowd was shifting, moving in one direction as loud bells were rung in the distance. I watched a few demons cower from the sound as did I. But they moved along with the crowd anyway, closer to the sound. I followed in the treetops, leaping sight unseen.

They were moving towards a large stage. It had a large wall made up of red and yellow lanterns. With the sun setting quickly, it was clear, this was the main event.

A large group of Mikos filled the stage. A sea of red and white, all with dark-colored hair, I hunted them for Kagome. But she wasn't with them. I knew it before they entered the stage but I wanted to be wrong. I wanted the tingling in my spine whenever I so much as laid eyes on her to be a coincidence.

The ringing was really starting to get on my nerves. The large group of Mikos had been dancing for five minutes now, ringing those damn bells. It had my head ringing with them. Finally, the crowd was applauding and the women moved off the stage.

The lights dimmed, now fully dark and I could feel it in my spine that Kagome was coming. Even with the warning, I wasn't ready.

On top of her chihaya and hibakama she had placed a kimono made of dark purple silk and covered with rainbow butterflies. And her hair was tied high up on her head. She slowly stepped into the middle of the stage with her Suzu in hand. Its long ribbons dragged the stage floor and she had her head down. I found myself breathless, waiting for her to lift her eyes, desperate to know what color they were. And when she did, I still couldn't breathe, teal and grey swirling together with what looked like dark purple around the edges.

Slowly, she raised and opened her arm out, her Suzu presented to the crowd. A small dip in her knees and she rang the bells, the sound cheery and pleasant. She held her bells up, her eyes following them, and I wondered how many in the crowd saw the glow that spread from her to the Suzu? It was warm and had my heart racing.

Many heartbeats later, thanks to its speed, she swirled the golden Suzu over her head, ringing them again once in front of her. A quick swing to the left, crossing her arm over her face, and she dipped again as if to bow to the crowd. My throat was dry while her glow was radiant, growing and swelling.

Her bells clapped and she dipped, taking her free hand to grip and pull back the sleeve of her kimono with immeasurable grace. She spun, closing her eyes and giving in to the sensation. It occurred to me then just how intently I was watching her, barely breathing while my muscles seized up. Ring, spin, ring, dip, ring, her hands came together and she rang the bells again. Then she took off.

Leaping into the air, she brandished her Suzu over and over again. A chill ran up my spine as she fell to the floor on her knees, hitting her Suzu over and over again in perfect rhythm. But it wasn't the Kagura dance Kagome performed that had the hairs on my neck standing up.

I hadn't been paying attention, too busy soaking up Kagome's dance. But behind me a storm was brewing.

It wasn't a normal storm, the aura had a life of its own as it washed above us all. Covering up the stars and moon it even blotted out the dim hum of city life nearby. This was no storm. I knew this feeling. It was Naraku.

He had tired of waiting for me to grab Kagome and was taking her himself. Every muscle in my body screamed to protect her, to run to her and stand between her and death. But if I did that I would expose myself to Naraku and kill my brother. And Naraku would undoubtedly out me to Kagome. I was stuck.

A few in the crowd noticed, the wind picking up. The ones to really take care were the other demons, Shippo in particular. One strange human stood and faced the cloud, looking at it like he might somehow strike the clouds himself.

I ignored them all, focusing back on Kagome, who seemed unphased. Perhaps due to her glow, the golden light flowing over the crowd in waves as she continued to dance. I saw her eyes dance to the sky, so she was aware it was there. But showed no signs of fear, while mine for her spiked, giving the dark power her back to dip again. Then swiveled back, ringing her bells so that a swell of light went out of her and into the cloud. Swiping her Suzu to the left and right over and over again, it was like her bells were a sword and Naraku flesh to cut. She was threatening him, a grin on her face as she continued to back the black mass up. It caused another shiver, one different from before, to run down my spine.

She jumped again, swinging her bells again and again till she hit the floor and rolled back on her hips. A large wave of lavender rushed out and up, smacking into Naraku with a groan. Getting to her feet, she swung her Suzu to the front, then left, right, left, right, taking a step as she did each time. Now off the stage and in the middle of the crowd, she held her bells tight, closing her eyes as if to pray.

In an instant, both hands went out, her arms open wide. She sliced the air, cutting the cloud with her power and filling the sky with clear, beautiful light. The color of lavender...like she smelled.

Naraku never stood a chance, chased off by a small human girl when I had never achieved such a goal. I had to dig my claws out of the tree's bark, sinking them in while watching and not noticing. And I had to pick my jaw off the ground, unable to take my eyes off Kagome for longer than a second.

Because she was so goddamn beautiful.

…..Shit.

oOo

The stares made me uncomfortable. So many at once were just too much. But it got worse when people started to approach me. All they wanted was to tell me how good my dance was, a few in the know thanking me for it. Like the demons in the crowd and a few high-level Priests and Priestess. So many knew about me and my gifts now it made my skin feel tight.

Yet to see any of my family, I also searched the crowd for Inuyasha. But I couldn't feel him at all. I was too engrossed in the dance and then that stupid Naraku showed up that I didn't even know if Inuyasha had seen any of it. And I couldn't decide if him not watching me was good or bad.

Just as the crowd parted and I sensed my release, my exit was clogged again. A monk, dressed in blue robes with short black hair stood before me. My first thought was how young he was for a monk. And how good looking, a handsome man for sure. He was smiling broadly at me and I felt nothing but uncomfortable from it.

"Hello, Kagome was it?"

"Yes...you are?"

"Please call me Miroku." He bowed his head and I held back my chuckle. "I've been wanting to introduce myself to you for years now."

"Um...you have?"

"Oh yes! The Priestess of Shinto Shrine?!"

"Miko. I'm not a Priestess yet."

"Well, I'm sure that's just a matter of time. Your Kagura dance was...inspiring,"

"Thank you?"

"I was wondering...how is it you know Naraku?"

The tightening in my chest was fast and painful. I'd never heard that name uttered outside my family and for this stranger to know it, it couldn't be a good thing. "Excuse me."

I pushed past him but he followed. "Wait I…"

Cut short, I turned back but mostly because of the tingle. "The lady clearly doesn't want you near her, buddy."

The monk quickly backed up, his hands up. "I just wanted some answers, dog. About Naraku."

I shuddered and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me away. "She knows shit now back off!"

Steering me now, Inuyasha got us through and out of the crowd while I clutched onto him tight. Once a safe distance, the loud murmurs of the others as they made their leave in the distance, he stopped and turned me to him. I focused on the small black stain in the middle of his chest. The donated sweater he wore showed wear but he still looked amazing in it.

"Are you okay?"

The sincerity in his voice...dripping with concern, kept me from looking up and speaking. Nodding my head I hoped he was satisfied. If I looked up at him now I feared the emotions that would come off of him and the emotions they would stir inside of me.

"I'm sorry." My heart tumbled in my chest. "I wanted to come to your side...to help you but…"

I shook my head, working it to dispel the clamp on my tongue and lessen his guilt. "It's fine. You would have exposed the entire demon community here."

"That...demon nearly did anyway."

I huffed, Naraku's appearance had shaken me but I really hoped it didn't show. "That demon is just a nuisance."

"Feh, yeah you sure made him seem that way." Inuyasha gripped my chin and forced me to look up at him. Even in the dark, his eyes glowed. But maybe that was the dog in him. "You were...are amazing…"

I wasn't sure which was more shocking, his kind words or that he actually meant them. His hold on me remained one hand under my chin and the other on my hip, his arm wrapped around me. When did we get so close? And when did I put my hands on him? I think it was a while ago, finding myself ideally picking at the stain I'd been staring at. But now they just rested on his chest and I could feel his heart pounding against my palms. It was all just so...surreal.

"Promise me you're okay?"

Inuyasha either doubted my gifts or my emotions. I doubted both daily, especially right now with him so close to me. The only thing I seemed to have a handle on was my body, my spine tingling so much it made me want to dance. But I didn't.

"I promise."

I didn't stop my eyes from dancing. Looking at both his eyes and dropping to his mouth and back again many times over. I would feel bad about it if he wasn't doing the same to me. It felt as if the space between us, was slowly evaporating.

"Kagome!"

Wrenching away, Inuyasha put a good foot between us just as Shippo surfed to us through the crowd.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shippo. How's everyone else?"

"Shaken, but otherwise alright."

Guilt burned in my chest. Because Naraku was here for me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would show up like that. I didn't know he _could_ show up like that."

Shippo chuckled but it wasn't light and happy like normal. "We've been telling you for years now that Naraku isn't someone to underestimate."

"Wait...you all know him?"

Inuyasha looked confused and pissed yet again. It made me not want to answer, fearing that this information might make him run from me.

"Yeah dork, that was Naraku. He's been stalking poor Kagome here for years now."

There wasn't an ounce of fear in Inuyasha and I released the breath I'd been holding. "He's a high-level demon, what is he doing messing around with some Miko?!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Shippo's hair stood on end as he threatened Inuyasha, "she isn't just some Miko!"

"I know that but how the hell does he know that?!"

Inuyasha was looking right at me but all I could give him was a shrug. I had no clue how Naraku knew of me, he just started showing up one day. I didn't think much of it at first but then he kept coming back. And then he knew my name. I had thought that was the worst of it but a couple of weeks ago he knew my birthday. How much about me did he know?!

It was like I had a stalker, ex-boyfriend. Except, I've never had a boyfriend. Which made it all worse. It all created a nagging feeling in the back of my neck, one that started the first time Naraku called me by my name a couple of years ago. I had been ignoring it so I continued to do just that.

Far gentler than usual, Inuyasha grabbed my elbow, pulling me to his side. "I should get her out of here."

For once, Shippo didn't argue, letting Inuyasha pull me away back towards the dressing rooms. Mom and Grandpa waited for me inside and fussed over me while I changed.

"So now he is making appearances in his natural form?" Mom raged, mostly in fear.

"He is growing stronger somehow," Grandpa stressed.

I hushed them both, not wanting Grandpa to worry mom more or for Inuyasha to hear them. He was standing guard outside and no amount of hushing would keep him from hearing. But it was a habit more than anything else, wishing to continue to keep this secret when the cat was already out of the bag.

"We all know how he is growing stronger and that just makes it worse!" The last thing I wanted was it getting out that Naraku was consuming souls to gain his strength. It would only cause panic. And it caused the guilt I had over it to swell. "What we should focus on is how to stop him for good."

"Why hasn't Kagome's cleansing killed him? The last one was a pretty powerful one and here he is again, knocking at our door?!"

Grandpa looked grave at mom. "He must not be in his true form when he possessed those poor souls. I don't even think tonight was the real him. It's like he is sending copies or puppets of himself to do his dirty work."

"Or other demons?" They both stopped and looked at me. "We've never had a single demon in its own form until two weeks ago. The toad in Minako? It was so random!"

"And we haven't seen one since," Mom added.

"He was testing us. Testing me and…."

I knew he was close, I could feel him. I could always feel him, his strange half-demon blood making my body react in ways I'd rather not say. Even to myself. So I nodded in his direction and watched the two of them catch on.

"Why?" Mom's gaze passed from me and my question to Grandpa who only had a shrug. "Guess we should expect more then. When is the real question."

"Soon. Expect more soon. Especially with you turning 18 this week."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I didn't like the remorseful look on Grandpa's face or the fear that spiked on mom's. "Because you will come into your real powers then. And it will be a fearsome thing to see. Naraku mentioned your birthday last time. It's clear now, he has been waiting. I'm not sure why or what he wants, other than he wants you, Kagome. He wants you at full strength and I'm sad to say, that means he will reveal his plans for you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so here's a super long chapter for you guys. I'm going to post this and disappear for a little while...

_BAM!_

_Aya jumps, turning to find her front door ripped off its hinges and laying on her living room floor. Now instead of a door, DarkenedHrt101 stands in her doorway. "What. The fuck. Do you think you're doing?"_

_"I'm just posting..."_

_"THE HELL YOU ARE!"_

_Dark Heart leapt in and Aya leaped up, her laptop getting tossed while the chase began. Aya's tiny apartment didn't give much room though so the two ran a circle around her living room. It was then that Aya saw the large blow-up bat in Dark's hand. "Where did you get that?"_

_"Jersey turnpike. Now COME'RE!"_

_Not understanding the situation, Aya's daughter starts aiding in the chase, giggling as she wraps her arms and legs around her mother's calves. Now on the floor, Dark wails on Aya with her balloon bat._

_"You can't post 42k word chapter and then bail for three weeks!"_

_"OKAY OKAY! I'll cut it down!" Dropping the bat like a mic, Dark walks calmly back out the door. "Wait! What about my door! You gonna pay for this mess?!"_

_"Take it out of my pay!"_

_"I don't pay you!"_

_"Exactly." She said, turning one last time before returning to her smoking car in the parking lot._

Okay, so I'm going to post this chapter and be back next week. Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101 and iamcharlotte88.

I hope everyone is doing well and that this makes you smile. A nice distraction from the world outside.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_I must have killed a lot of cows in a past life for Karma to hate me this much."_

– _**Katie McGarry**_

My eavesdropping was unintentional but beneficial. Naraku was after Kagome and had been for years now? Why did he need me to get her for him in the first place?

Oh, that's right, unbelievable spiritual power.

Did Naraku expect Kagome to kill me? If so, he didn't know her as well as he pretended to. Why the hell was he stalking her? It was more than the Jewel because he could have gotten it himself by now. The more I thought about it, Naraku so close to Kagome so many times before and how he wanted her, the hotter I got. I was steaming by the time we arrived back at the Shrine, staying behind as Kagome's Grandpa and mom helped her inside. The dance and all the stress had worn her down to the bone.

Sota slowly walked behind them, glancing back at me a few times, clearly wanting to say something to me. "What is it, kid?"

I was pacing at the top of the stairs, a long fall behind me. But the kid was just as sweet and innocent as Kagome, never hurt a fly unless they had to. "Do you know the demon that's been stalking my sister?"

"No, not really." Only half a lie because what did I really know about Naraku.

"Guess he isn't around in your world." Unfortunately, he was. "Maybe you could...take Kagome there? Just for a while? Keep her safe from him?"

Sota's eyes were glassy. The kid really cared a lot about his big sister. He was a lot like me in that respect, caring for Sesshomaru more than he deserved. "I would, but she wouldn't leave you or your family. Besides, a demon-like him would just follow her there."

Or be waiting for her when she arrived.

By the look on Sota's face, he must have felt it too, the dark coils wrapping around my chest they were so strong. "Sota, go inside."

I watched him leave, his eyes darting behind me but I kept mine on him until he disappeared. I was a little shocked, turning and finding the boy from the street the other day. One of Kagome's friends, the one that clearly wanted her so bad, I could smell it on him.

But he wasn't him, his appearance the same while his insides were completely Naraku. "Inuyasha, fancy meeting you here."

The body didn't move quite right, the demon inside it struggling to control the flesh. "What are you doing here? Don't trust me?"

"Not even a little bit. You were supposed to bring me Kagome a month ago. What have you been doing all this time?"

"You have your ways, I have mine. I assumed you didn't want the girl harmed in the process? How else would I get her to you in one piece without gaining her trust first?"

I hoped he bought it, not sure I could stop him if he tried to go past me and after Kagome. "So you don't care if your brother returns to you whole or in pieces then?"

"If you really had him then you would have sent me a part of him by now."

His hands behind him the whole time, I flinched when he pulled them out and tossed something towards me. It was long and heavy, hitting my chest before I caught it. Only to drop it in a moment of pure horror.

"You son of a bitch."

"What? He wanted to lend you a hand!"

I picked up the appendage, the severed arm I now held most definitely belonged to Sesshomaru. "I'm going to tear you apart, you asshole."

I threw the severed arm back at Naraku but he flicked his hands and it burst into flames before it touched him again. Turning to dust quickly.

Stepping up, he didn't cross the threshold of the Shrine. Something I caught onto and I was pretty sure he hoped I wouldn't. "Bring Kagome to me or expect more pieces of your brother to show up soon."

"If you want her so much then get her yourself!"

"If it were that easy, then she would have been mine long ago," some of my growls got out and Naraku smirked in his human suit, "something tells me you know just how difficult it is as well?" His smirk turned to a grimace quickly, "Make no mistake, Inuyasha, Kagome is mine."

I felt a shiver up my spine and cursed inwardly, "I belong to no one, creep."

I didn't need to turn to see her, I knew she was there long before Naraku apparently, looking surprised. But too much shock for it to be just her appearance, so I glanced behind to find her, bow and arrow at the ready and aimed at the creature before me.

Hands up, he took a step back. "Come now, Kagome. You wouldn't hurt a friend."

"You're no friend of mine."

"Ah but Hojo is. Would you really kill him just to get to me?"

The fucker knew far more than he should about Kagome. Unconsciously, I had taken steps closer to Naraku, only to have Kagome come around me and stop me. Now she stood between me and the demon. That was the last place she needed to be but I was forced to stand by her side at most.

"A shoulder wound will save him while banishing you."

I could hear the bow crack under the strain and smell Kagome's sweat from hers. She had already used a lot of her energy tonight. There wasn't enough strength left in her to take care of Naraku. That was probably his plan from the start, wear her out at the festival and then come here to taunt her into using more.

A steady hand on hers, I gently pushed the hand that held the arrow in the notch down. And she let me, something that irked Naraku. An action I shouldn't have done in front of him. He frowned while I grinned, loving having something over the asshole finally.

"How about you come up here and we have a conversation, Naraku?"

He didn't move at my taunt, proving for sure what I suspected. He couldn't enter the Shrine grounds. Maybe that's why he needed me to get Kagome for him? But if I could enter, then why couldn't he?

Kagome pressed on my chest, holding me back as if reading my mind. Because I wanted to step down and go after the prick. Tear him apart while inside a weak little human. But Kagome had other plans.

"How are you here anyway? How are you moving Hojo like that?"

Naraku sneered and my haunches stood on end, my claws coming out on their own. "I guess, given our like minds, this body was easy to take and maneuver. Your friend, Hojo, really wants you. Almost as much as I do." Kagome had to hold me back again and Naraku's sneer grew to a glower. "I'll be back to wish you a happy birthday, Kagome."

Both of us watched the body walk back down the stairs, not moving until it was out of sight. Then I moved fast, the last of Kagome's strength leaving her and coming close to hitting the ground. Catching her, I had her up in my arms, taking her back to the house.

"Poor Hojo…"

"It's his own fault. Guy had a bad aura!"

She rolled into my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. "I know. But that was new and I didn't know it had anything to do with me."

"Are you really that dense?"

Giggling a little, her eyes closing, "I guess so. I didn't mean to get so much attention, I swear."

"I know you didn't," I said with a sigh.

Kagome was definitely the type of woman that just drew people and demons in without trying. It explained all the people that clamored around her and demons like Shippo and Naraku alike wanting her. And it explained the way I felt about her even before meeting her, feeling a pull that I couldn't explain until now. It was just who she was, part of her gifts most likely. If she had the demons coming to her, it would be easier to rid the world of them, wouldn't it?

So it was all thanks to her strong spiritual powers, the reason I felt the need to be near her, to touch her, to protect her. That's all it was.

And it was why, when I laid her in her bed and she was already out cold, I pressed a hard and long kiss to her forehead. Because her powers made me do it. They also made the ache my heartfelt when I pulled away from her and sat on her floor to watch her sleep.

oOo

There were a lot of things I didn't understand and the list was only growing here as of late. I didn't understand Naraku's attachment to me. I didn't understand what I was or who Kikyo was. But most of all, I didn't understand Inuyasha at all. One minute, it seemed like he hated me with a fiery passion and then the next...he was sitting in my room, keeping guard?

That's the only thing I could think of, waking to find him sitting under my window, next to my bed, asleep. Arms and legs crossed and his face slack, he looked like he didn't mean to fall asleep. He probably intended to be long gone by the time I woke up. His secret was out now.

I really shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop myself, running my fingers over the tips of his ears first, working my way down. They were soft and warm, blood pumping through them. A strange sensation, the warmth of life to them, when the only ears I had ever seen on someone before were fake and lifeless.

My fingers were intertwined with his silver locks before I realized what I was doing. My fingers had a mind of their own, digging in and wrapping the silky locks around them. I expected it to be wiry like a dog. But it wasn't, it was soft like a human's.

He looked so calm and innocent when he slept, no frown or grimace on his face. Seriously, why was he here? He should have either left, giving up on me and the Jewel, or beaten its location out of me. But then, if he even thought like that in earnest, my barrier wouldn't have let him in.

I had thought it wasn't working, what with Inuyasha bursting into the Shrine grounds without a struggle. But when Naraku clearly couldn't cross, it was clear, the blood shield Grandpa had me put up three years ago was still very much working. Wonder if that's why Hojo never showed up at the Shrine for my notes?

Poor Hojo. I couldn't just stand by and let Naraku have his way with him. I also doubted Hojo would be at school, Naraku didn't strike me as the type to like rules or being bossed around by a 'superior'. Or care about the life he was wrecking.

I had also slept through most of the day, school was nearly over now. Skipping my uniform, I went for simple jeans and a sweater, spinning to dress in the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Freezing, I looked like a cartoon character, one leg hanging in the air as I looked down at a very much awake Inuyasha. "Out?"

"Try again."

My leg dropped while my irritation rose. "I need to find Hojo and get Naraku out of him."

"The hell you do!"

"Inuyasha! I can't just let Naraku walk around in him like a costume!"

Now on his feet, Inuyasha stomped over to me and loomed. "That Hojo guy had it coming! If Naraku didn't possess him he was going to do something bad. He was going to turn into a demon all on his own!"

"Can we have this conversation after I get some clothes on please?"

He glanced down at me like he had forgotten the PJs I had been in since storming out to chase Naraku off last night. For the second time that evening! "Fine. Get dressed. But we aren't done here!"

I let myself slump, hoping for some sympathy. But it was silly to expect anything like that from Inuyasha. With my birthday a few hours away, I really needed to get all these things under control. Who knew what kind of state I would be in when my powers came in at full.

He wasn't in my room when I returned. Grabbing a hair stick, I used it to hold the pile of hair on top of my head. Rushing down the stairs, I slowed halfway, Inuyasha standing near the bottom waiting for me. I brushed past him, searching out Grandpa who was resting near the fire.

"I'm going out."

"No, she isn't."

Grandpa looked confused, as he should be, glancing between the two of us. "I need to go fix Hojo."

"There is no 'fixing' that guy. Even if you do get Naraku out of him without killing him."

"I've done it before, plenty of times!"

Grandpa cleared his throat, neither me nor Inuyasha paying him any attention until then. "You exorcised before he got so strong. I'm afraid Inuyasha might be right."

"Well, hell has frozen over! Are you agreeing with me old man?"

Inuyasha was gloating, his cockiness would be cute if it was to my benefit. "I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"You can't save them all, Kagome," Inuyasha warned.

I faced him with all my fury and agony. "If there's a person right there who I can save and I'm told they can only be saved by me, of course, I'll choose to save them!"

"Hojo isn't right here, we don't know where he is!"

Inuyasha was in my face but not angry. Instead, he looked lost, brushing an errant hair off my cheek and then looking at his hand like it was cursed. "I'll find him."

"You need to rest. Get your strength back up." Grandpa sighed, clutching his head in regret. "Besides...he will be back for your birthday in a few hours regardless."

"The old man is right. Rest and prepare."

I wasn't sure which was stranger, Grandpa on Inuyasha's side or Inuyasha on my side? My side by means of protecting, not doing what I wanted to do. Naraku must have really gotten to Inuyasha last night. Or maybe this was more of him 'protecting his kind'? It was getting harder and harder to figure out Inuyasha's motivations. But, I had to believe that he had my best interests in mind. It didn't mean I was going to listen to him or Grandpa on the subject though.

"Alright, fine, I'll wait and rest." I looked Inuyasha over with interest. It had him shifting uncomfortably as I expected. "You should shower and change."

He glanced down at himself and shot me a grimace. "I'm fine."

"Just because you don't believe in bathing daily doesn't mean the rest of us should have to suffer. Besides, you need to purify yourself for when Kagome turns 18. Any moment now she might accidentally fry your ass!" Grandpa griped, pushing Inuyasha back towards the stairs and shower.

The truce over, Inuyasha fought back for a moment but quickly gave in, glaring at me. "Fine. But you'd better stay put!"

"I promise I won't mess with Hojo or Naraku."

His eyes burned me, searching me as if the lie was written on my face. I could tell he wasn't happy about it, but he didn't have much choice, Grandpa pushing him up the stairs. Another strange moment seeing as Inuyasha could definitely fight off grandpa. The two of them out of sight, I made for the door and ran. With Inuyasha distracted and Grandpa busy, I had at least a good 20 minutes before they noticed. That wouldn't be enough time to do anything other than find Hojo, which wouldn't be breaking my promise since I said I wouldn't mess with him.

"Excuse me." I hadn't even made it to the Shrine steps when I was stopped. The monk, now in plain clothes, stood a few inches from me, smiling. "Sorry, but I needed to speak with you."

"Um...Miroku right? I can't talk now, I have to run…"

"See, your friend Hojo sent me. He's in a bit of a mess right now…"

"You know where Hojo is?"

The Monk grinned. "Yes. The poor guy stumbled into my place early this morning. I'm afraid I'm just not strong enough to exorcise the demon that's in him. But after last night, I figured you could. He seemed to agree…"

"Take me to him, please!"

oOo

I knew it. As soon as I turned my back I could feel her distance growing too fast to be normal. Gramps didn't seem to get it, thinking Kagome was patiently waiting in the living room as asked. But I knew better.

"Look, old man, Kagome ain't here. She's already out of the building. Now let me go before I break you in half!"

"What's a demon like you give a damn anyway? I thought you just wanted the Jewel?!"

Gramps was frowning at me, not the least bit pleased as usual. "Yeah. And how am I supposed to get it if Naraku gets her first?!"

"So...this, all this 'protectiveness' is still just for the jewel?"

"Hell yeah it is, what else would it be?!"

The old man looked like he could see right through me. But he released me regardless, stepping to the side so I wasn't forced to hurt the old bastard. Kagome wouldn't be happy with me at all if I did.

Stupid spiritual pressure. It made me do and feel ways that I really shouldn't. Who gives a shit if Kagome is happy or not? What matters is her safety.

Fuck!

Enough, I needed to concentrate. She was too far for me to sense and that made my blood run cold. How the hell did she get so far away from me in such a short time? Wait, a car! But she didn't own a car, none of them did. They all walked. Did she know someone who did have a car?

That Hojo guy looked like he had a few bucks to spare. And he seemed the type to waste money like that.

Kagome wouldn't be stupid and get into a car with that guy...would she?

God, I couldn't feel her at all anymore. I had lived for centuries without being 'attached' and then ten years ago I got a goddamn tingle. A tingle that came and went until I was able to predict her movements! With only a month of understanding the cause of it and feeling it intensify from Kagome's presence, I missed it. It was gone for a few minutes and it was damn near crippling. She was too far away for me to feel her and it had every muscle in my body tensing up. Kagome was gone.

And I was going to tear the whole fucking city apart to find her.

* * *

Stay tuned to see if Inuyasha finds Kagome in time and to see just what Naraku wants with her!


	9. Chapter 9

Okey dokie here is the other half of that chapter. Actually, this is more like another third of it, there's still more that I cut this up into. But I'll be back next week with the rest so have no fear!

Thank you all for your words of encouragement. I really appreciate all of you for just letting me know that you're enjoying this story of mine. I hope you continue to like it!

Shout out to betas darkenedhrt101 and iamcharlotte88! Love you both!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"_Once you've lived a little you will find that whatever you send out into the world comes back to you." _– _**Slash**_

It was weird, not feeling Inuyasha anymore. We must be really far from the Shrine. That and the tall buildings around me clued me in. I was far from home.

There was something off about Miroku. He was a kind and gentle soul but something was haunting him. Which was why I was sure this was a trap but what choice did I have? I couldn't bear the thought of Naraku ripping Hojo apart. Or anyone for that matter, it haunted me at night.

I wasn't naive, I knew I didn't stop everything, save everyone. But I had to try and do my best to save as many as I could. That included Hojo.

Miroku opened the car door for me, holding out a hand for me to take. It was then when I noticed the subligation beads he had wrapped around his hand. Along with several strips of cloth that had runes written on them. The kind that held malicious spirits or demons in their place. Miroku, kind but haunted. It wasn't just his hand, I could see it in his eyes, dark orbs that held so much pain. It was why I went with him, I wanted to save him too.

Another tall building stretched above us, an apartment complex. One that used to be nice 20 years ago and now was just...average. The decor inside was dated and the elevator smelled like cigarettes. But I questioned none of it, knowing that Miroku would either lie or be forced to shut me up somehow. I really didn't want to put that kind of pressure on him.

I didn't even question the fact that we weren't at any Shrine or monastery, we were at Miroku's apartment. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea?"

Miroku split off from me once we entered the dark place, not waiting for my answer. "It's too late for tea, don't you think?'

"It will relax you."

I spun to the other voice, even though I wasn't surprised. Just creeped out, Hojo standing in a corner of the darkroom, waiting. A small lamp was flicked on and gave just a hint to the surroundings. Small and dingy, a bachelor's apartment.

Miroku reappeared, tray in his hands. He set it down gently and flopped to his couch, looking up to glare at Hojo. "Alright, I brought her here. Now hold up your end of the deal!"

I watched them, a wicked sneer spreading across Hojo's face. "Not yet. You still aren't finished."

A huff and Miroku fell deeper into his couch, not saying a word or fighting at all. Clearly, Naraku had something really big over him. "Why did you bring me here, Naraku?"

"I didn't. Your buddy Miroku did…"

"Just get to the point!"

He clucked his tongue at me, "See you really need that tea." Turning, I tried to leave and make a point. And it worked. "Alright! I brought you here to talk."

"Talk?"

"You really want to hear what I have to say. And of all the people close to you, I'm the one you can trust the most."

"Doubtful."

"I want to offer a truce."

"And you had to drag me all the way here to do that?"

He looked at Miroku, a frown cutting deep into Hojo's face. "You forced her here?!"

"No! She came willingly!"

Hojo relaxed after that. Strange, demon caring if I was here of my own will or not. "Good. Now, dear sweet Kagome, won't you have a seat?" When I didn't move, he chuckled and continued. "Very well then. As I said, I want a truce."

"Isn't that what people usually offer when equally matched?"

I wasn't playing around, I was serious. It was clear long ago that Naraku was no match for me. It's why he kept his distance and why he only ever communicated through others. I had yet to see the true Naraku.

"Things will only get worse for you and your family if you don't give me what I want."

"That doesn't sound like a truce. It sounds like a surrender! And I'm not giving up without a fight!"

"No fighting! Just...an arrangement."

"What arrangement?"

"You and me, married."

I was shocked to the point of silence, a small sound escaping my mouth as it hung wide open. I glanced at Miroku who looked remorseful. That couldn't be good.

"Why the hell would I marry you?!"

"Because you will be too weak to live without my protection."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy. I'm in love with you."

Shocked again, this time it felt as if my brain spun. I didn't get the joke. This had to be a joke right? Naraku didn't love me, he didn't _love_ anything! He was a cruel and sadistic creature that fed off of other's souls! He was a monster!

"I refuse. Wholeheartedly. I will never marry you."

It felt like electricity, gentle and telling, jolted up my spine. I was out of time.

The door splintered into pieces, Inuyasha crashed through it and into the living room with gusto. It was a rush, the tingling up my spine and his anger, irritation, and...fear, hitting me hard. It had been over an hour since I put too much distance between us. Now relief washed through him to me, nearly bringing me to my knees. Along with my wildly beating heart.

"Inuyasha. You were not invited to this party."

There was still space between us, Inuyasha taking in the scene and figuring things out. He kept his distance, not wanting to get close and cause Naraku to attack me. "Some party. Looks more like a wake."

Miroku was on his feet, looking over the damage to his place mournfully. I felt little compassion for him, given the situation. "Your own if you don't behave yourself, Inuyasha."

"Yeah right. You couldn't touch me if you tried in that body." Inuyasha wanted a fight, I wanted all of us to get out in one piece. "Come on, Kagome, it's time to go home."

"Just how did you find us, Inuyasha?"

Naraku asked Inuyasha but was staring at me as he asked. Like I would tell him. I glanced back at Inuyasha to break from his stare, finding him holding up, of all things, a cell phone. "These strange, stupid things actually come in handy. Apparently, one will let you find the other. Even if the other was stupid enough to get into a car with a stranger! The old man is very disappointed in you!" Inuyasha pointed those last words at me, glaring.

The outdated phone was Grandpa's, I recognized the large buttons and plastic case. Miroku cleared his throat, Hojo staring him down with fire in his eyes. "I forgot to take her phone."

No, he didn't, he left it on me on purpose, I could see it in his eyes. So he was a good guy, I knew it!

Fingertips on my back, Inuyasha had finally cleared the small distance and stood at my side, his hand sliding across the small of my back to my arm. "You still had plenty of time to say whatever the hell you needed to say. So like I said, we'll be going now!"

"Miroku." Naraku was pressing the monk.

He was hesitating, whatever he was supposed to do now he was holding back from doing it. My time was completely up.

Pulling harshly from Inuyasha's hold, I raced up to Hojo, my palm out and aiming for his face. "Naraku, GET OUT!"

It passed through, my hand pushing against Naraku instead of Hojo and pushing his soul out into the air. My fingers gripped his face, his personage form slowly shifted from the shape of a man to a cloud of smoke. And it shivered.

"NOW MIROKU!"

A quick flick of his wrists and something flew in the air...right towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

Glowing bright, the balls of fire danced around his neck and he fell to his knees. I ran, crouching before him and grabbing two in each hand. They burned, scorched my skin, but I didn't let go. We were both starting to sweat, the balls moving closer to Inuyasha's skin, threatening to take his head off.

"NO! Stop it please!"

"Calm down, they won't kill him. Although, he might wish he was dead."

Naraku's voice mocked me and I'd had enough. Something popped inside me, just like it had all those nights before. But this time instead of a small window opening, the walls were knocked down.

Huh...must be midnight.

I could feel my hair pull up, standing on end and Inuyasha looked purple, bathed in my light. I had worried what would happen, to demons around me when I came into my powers. But Inuyasha didn't look in pain, in fact, the pain he had felt was gone by the look on his face. Now the balls of light looked like a harmless strand of beads. So I focused on Naraku.

Getting to my feet, I watched Naraku shiver before me, his dark smoke starting to pale the longer I stared him down. "You should have taken my offer, Kagome."

"You should have left me and the ones I love alone."

Lifting my hands, I pulled them together, feeling the resistance against them even with nothing between them. And Naraku felt it too, straining as I compressed him and his powers. He wanted a body? I'd give him one.

"No...NO Kagome STOP!"

I ignored him, the faces of each and every person he had possessed and destroyed flashing in my mind. All the people he had hurt came to the forefront of my mind and only made me stronger. It was like I was on fire but didn't burn. My skin was glowing purple, the whole room was, and it was pushing Naraku down and into a shape. The same shape he had been in when I pushed him out of Hojo. Now he looked like a man made of darkness.

There was little to keep me from destroying Naraku for good now. Until Miroku grabbed my arm tight. "Please. Don't kill him."

I didn't understand, Miroku pleading like it was his own life at stake. "What does he have on you?!"

He said nothing, shaking his head and the battle was lost to me. I couldn't risk Miroku's life just to get Naraku. "Fine, I'll kill him."

Inuyasha jumped up and towards Naraku, his claws out as well as his fangs. "Inuyasha, why don't you be a good boy and SIT!"

Nothing touched Inuyasha and yet he still fell from the air hard. Hitting the floor his screams filled the tiny apartment. He was grabbing and pulling at the beads around his neck. Now they didn't seem so harmless. No choice, I released Naraku and ran to Inuyasha, getting him on his back.

"Subligation beads. A demon's worst enemy."

I glanced back at Miroku, his guilt clear on his voice and face. "Take them off!"

"I can't."

I pushed Inuyasha's hands away and tugged on them myself. When they refused to break, I zapped them, sending a wave of purple through them. They remained but Inuyasha stilled. His pulse was weak and I didn't even think, grabbing his face in my hands. Warm and comforting, I pushed my gift through him, taking away his pain. His eyes fluttered open, confused, but I just smiled and wiped away some of the sweat on his brow.

But then the smile was ripped off my face, pain searing through me. It felt like a million tiny shards digging under my skin and catching fire. Now I was writhing on the floor, Inuyasha over me and trying to hold me still.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

I followed Inuyasha's eyes, needing the distraction. They were pointed on Miroku who then turned to Naraku. "You said it wouldn't hurt her!"

"Well, that was if you poisoned her before her powers awoke."

"Poisoned?!" Inuyasha was clearly torn, wanting to go after Naraku but not wanting to let me go. "You son of a bitch!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. The pain will pass and she will be perfectly healthy...and powerless."

"No, you can't. No one is powerful enough to strip her powers from her!"

I didn't understand, I lost my powers? My gift? I didn't think that was possible. "Not stripped, just sealed. And if she wants them released then she knows what I need from her."

Even though unable to hold myself still from the pain, I was able to get words through my teeth. "You're a monster!"

"You say that and yet, you let a monster hold you, right now. If you think I'm bad, then you're in for a shock when you learn the truth about Inuyasha here."

"Shut the fuck up."

I was sure I was going to pass out, but that was the last thing I wanted, not when I was so close to killing Naraku. Pushing, I dug for my gift, the purple light hiding deep inside me. It burned like my skin was going to melt off, but I couldn't stop. I was too close.

"Stop it, you're killing yourself!" Inuyasha's whisper was harsh and in my ear.

"I have to...stop him…"

I was vaguely aware that I was pressed against something, Inuyasha's chest. He was holding me tightly to him as he spoke in my ear. "Live to fight another day...please, Kagome."

It was the pleading in his voice and the ache in his heart that made me stop, dropping into darkness and his arms.

oOo

Kagome was out cold and barely breathing. But Naraku was weak, Kagome's lingering power holding him in a form I could kill for once. I could take him out, end him and I could do it slowly too. The bastard didn't deserve a quick death. I'd rip his arms off one by one and beat him to death with them.

But, Kami, I couldn't put Kagome down. My arms refused to release her limp body.

Naraku was glaring and growling at us, staring us down with a cold look. Maybe that's how he always looked at me but how would I know? This was the first time the fucker had a face for me to see. Even if it was still compressed smoke. One thing was for sure, he really didn't like me touching Kagome. And I really didn't care.

"I held up my end, now remove this curse!"

Pulling from us, Naraku sneered at the Monk. "The deal was to get Kagome to leave with me. And as you can see, she is in the arms of another!"

The last bit came out as a growl, turning back his glowing eyes on me. I held Kagome a little tighter, hoping to piss him off enough to come closer. If he came after me then I could kill him in one swipe. Guess he didn't want Kagome that much, keeping his distance from me even with her in my arms.

"You son of a bitch!" The Monk was about to take Naraku out instead.

He was unwrapping the scrolls and protection around his hand when Naraku laughed, dark and guttural. "Go ahead, suck me in. But then you and all your children will die the same terrible death as your father!"

The Monk hesitated but then dropped his arm, the one that must have held some kind of weapon under all the spells. Suddenly, Naraku's full attention was on me, his eyes darting over all that I held and touched on Kagome. Me holding her was really pissing him off.

"Sit!" Naraku watched for something to happen but when nothing did, he started to shake. "I said SIT!"

Pulling her up and against my chest, I shifted Kagome further from the manic demon. "Looks like Kagome left him with one last gift before you sealed her powers."

Naraku glared at the Monk again. "You mean before you did?! Don't expect her to forgive you, and take up your plight! Worthless piece of shit, you are going to die a painful and lonely death."

Slumping, whatever fight left drained out of the Monk and I got to my feet, Kagome safe in my hold. "You two have fun. I'm out of here."

"Put her down!"

"No, I don't think I will. Since she means so much to you, I think I'll keep her real close from now on!"

Naraku still didn't move closer and I didn't know if that was due to his weakness in form or Kagome. She was clearly a weakness of his and I was really starting to get it. Glancing down at her slack face, lips parted slightly in sleep, I really got it.

"She is MINE!"

My chest burned at his claim on her. Because it wasn't right, she sure as hell didn't belong to Naraku and I glared up at him in challenge. "Fuck off!"

I was leaving, leaving the cluster behind me and Naraku laughed. Dark and malicious as usual. "Wait till your brother hears how you chose a human over him! You'll be seeing more of him soon, Inuyasha!"

I cared for my brother, more than anything. But nothing could stop me from leaving that terrible place without Kagome. And nothing could make me give her over to Naraku, especially without her own ability to protect herself. That's what I told myself, it was all about her powers. It's what drew me and all the other demons and humans to her and it was why I didn't give her over to Naraku just now.

It would have been so easy, she was out cold and never would have known I betrayed her. But I would have known and the thought of her in Naraku's hands made everything burn inside and out.

A good distance away, I looked her over, still slack in my arms. The only change was her curling into me, gripping my robes tight in her little fists as I leapt from rooftop to treetop, arriving back at the Shrine in no time.

Now on the stone that surrounded the place, I slowed. There was no telling if Kagome's barrier would work now, her powers sealed away so it was likely the place was completely unprotected.

It didn't matter because whether there was a barrier or not, I would protect Kagome and her family. I wouldn't fail her again.

Bypassing the family, not wanting to deal with that beehive, I slipped into her room and put her to bed. Her back on the mattress, she still didn't let go of me, hanging on for dear life. "Kagome...you're safe now…."

I whispered, knowing somehow she heard me. Which was proven when she released me, slowly relaxing into the blankets I pulled over her.

Kneeling beside her, I watched for any discomfort, worried what kind of effect sealing her powers would have on her. Did Naraku not care that he could kill her with such a stunt? Whatever care or want Naraku had for her, it was all artificial. Bastard only cared about himself. The woman before me, now half of who she was before, proof of that.

I may never know what came over me, feeling the need to touch her again. Bending over her, my lips pressed to her skin, kissing her forehead just as I had last night. I told myself I was just checking her temperature, making sure she didn't have a fever from Naraku's spell. If anything, she was too cold, so I pulled the blankets higher around her while guilt stung my throat.

"I'm sorry...Kagome."

In more than one way, I had failed her. I didn't protect her like I promised and that felt like a rock in the pit of my stomach. Now, more than before, I owed her. So I would protect her and make sure Naraku never hurt her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Here you go, nice and long just like DarkenedHrt101 likes them. Get your heads out of the gutter! Thank you for betaing DarkHeart and iamcharlotte88.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"_You cannot control the results, only your actions." _– _**Allen Lokos**_

I guess I should just get used to it, waking up with a watchdog in my room. As soon as the smallest amount of awareness came back to me, I was tuned into his closeness, my spine vibrating from it. I wondered if I would ever get used to that too?

Sitting under my window again, it was like he wanted to be in my room to keep watch but still keep as much space between us as possible. All his talk about marriage and appropriateness, it stood to reason he felt uncomfortable being in my room at all. A gentleman and a demon, who would have thought?

I got on my knees before him, unable to just leave him alone in my room, sleeping in such an uncomfortable looking position. Moving on its own, my hand dug under the collar of his strange Kimono, digging out the beads that still rested around his neck. My memory of last night was hazy to a certain point, not remembering how I got home at all. But I did remember these beads and how much pain Inuyasha had been in from them. They looked harmless now, black beads in an endless circle broken only by, what looked like, fangs from a dog or wolf.

As painless as they looked, I still tried to take them off him, pulling at the beads that had no clasp or cord that I could see. But it still wouldn't come off. "If it were that easy, I would have removed them myself."

So focused on my task, I didn't notice Inuyasha had awoken. Releasing the beads, I sat back on my heels before him. "I'm sorry. I thought I could take them off of you. Guess I'm not strong enough."

He was looking me over with a pained face. "Do you remember?" My confusion on my face only caused his to pale. "The one that should be apologizing is me, not you. I failed you." Glancing down, I searched my body but found no wounds. Inuyasha chuckled but it lacked the light it usually held. "You aren't hurt. Not on the outside."

"I feel fine! Whatever it was, it must not be that bad?"

"It's your gift, Kagome. Naraku sealed it away."

I didn't understand so I tried to tap into my gift. And nothing happened. "He sealed it?"

"Yes. I didn't even see it coming. Bastard used the Monk to do it too, the coward." In a quick movement, Inuyasha had my hands in his and his eyes dug into mine. "I'm sorry. I failed you. But I promise it won't happen again. I'll protect you, Kagome."

There was so much determination and guilt in his voice and eyes, it was hard to deny him the task. "I'll be fine. I can get along without my gifts. Besides, they're sealed, not stolen. I'll get them back."

"How can you be so…."

"Confident?"

"Calm?!" Inuyasha was raging. But whatever it was between us, I knew that none of it was aimed at me. "I want to go rip Naraku to shreds for what he's done. To you, to me…"

"What did he do to you?"

He hesitated, struggling with what to say and worry climbed into my heart. "He has my brother. That's why I wanted the Jewel." I dropped his gaze, unable to look at him or stop the tears that started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I should have told you from the start…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Inuyasha...I don't have the Jewel. I never did. I don't know where it is or how to find it. I'm so, so sorry!"

I was yanked off my backside, pulled from my seating position, colliding with his hard body. "It's fine, I don't care anymore. I don't need it, I need you."

Even burning, everywhere that we touched and my face, I didn't pull away. But he did, a few seconds passed before he seemed to catch himself. Pushing me up and off of him, he quickly got to his feet, clearing his throat and shuffling hastily towards the door.

"You know...because your powers….I don't need the Jewel to kill Naraku, I just need your help. Your powers…"

He was out the door before I could remind him, I didn't have my powers anymore.

oOo

What the hell? What the actual hell?! She doesn't have her powers anymore, so this shit was supposed to go away! Why did I still feel drawn to her? Why did I still feel a shudder down my spine when she was near?! And why the hell did holding her feel like a drug? The last two nights bringing her home, I craved it so much after I set her down, I pulled her onto me just to feel her against me again! I thought it was just the fear and guilt but it was more than that. I had screwed up and screwed over people as well. Human and demon alike. None of those times did I give a shit like I do now.

Kami, I wanted to get her gifts back and it had nothing to do with Naraku or my brother.

She was so calm, so understanding. The fact that she lost what was her birthright didn't bother her in the least. But there was something else inside her that both terrified and turned me on.

Determination.

Her gifts were locked away but she wasn't going to let it stop her when it really should. Like I wanted it to.

I needed a distraction. A perimeter check, that's what I would do. Since, in all likelihood, Kagome's barrier was no longer functioning. Which explained why the damn Monk from last night now stood at the top of the stairs.

He flinched as I wrapped my hands around his neck, speeding over to him at high demon rate and held him over the edge of the staircase. If he said or tried to do one thing I didn't like, he was going to have one hell of a trip back down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Showing up here after what you did?"

"Sit." Nothing, just like when Naraku tried last night. "Huh. What did she do to them? Kagome can't seem to take them off but they have no effect?"

"Did you come here to test them out? Because that is proving to be a suicide mission now isn't it?"

"Inuyasha!" Gramps hustled up behind me, grabbing onto the sleeve of the arm holding the Monk. "Put him down this instant you wild dog!"

Wild dog huh? I growled to satisfy the old man. "This asshat helped Naraku take Kagome last night. He's the one that sealed her powers!"

Gramps tugged harder, "Then it would stand to reason that he can UNSEAL them! Put him down, we need him!"

That had me setting him back on his feet, but not releasing him completely. "I can't unseal Kagome's powers."

Gripping him hard again, I forced myself not to toss him far and wide. "Why the hell not?!"

"That was Naraku's potion, not mine. My task was to get it on Kagome. He promised me it wouldn't hurt her though, how is she?"

"You don't get to ask that!"

"I'm fine."

Half turning, I split my attention from the man I held to the woman that held me captivated without explanation. "Kagome, stay back. You can't defend yourself like you used to."

"Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I'm completely helpless!"

"I'm glad to see you up and moving around, Kagome. You're strong." The Monk stated and I tightened my grip.

"Yeah, she's strong. Stronger than you or Naraku and don't forget that! So what the hell are you doing here?"

The gentle hand on my shoulder made me quiver. Even without her powers, Kagome could easily break me. "Put him down, please. He's not going to hurt me."

"Damn right he's not but he can try."

"Inuyasha…"

With her warning, I set him back on his feet again and let go completely. I still stepped back, pushing Kagome with me and keeping her partially behind me. Her hands were on me again, clutching the arm I had between her and the Monk. Such a simple action and it had my heart pounding and my mind burning. If she didn't cut that out, I was afraid of what I would do to her.

There were more important things though, reigning myself in with strength I didn't even know I possessed, all so I could keep her close without losing my mind. "First, I thought you would like to know that your friend, the one Naraku possessed is fine."

"Hojo?!"

I could tell, Kagome had forgotten all about the guy and that made me crow a little. Internally.

"Yeah, I dropped him off at a hospital but checked on him before coming here. They're releasing him in an hour if you want to go see him?"

"I think not."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome the guy is a creep!"

Kagome stomped her foot and pulled on me, turning me to look at her. "It wasn't his fault!"

That reminded me. "You're right. It wasn't. It was his fault!"

Turning back, I glared at the Monk who had the decency to look guilty. "I'm sorry about all that. Believe me, when I tell you, I had no choice."

Pushing me out of her way, Kagome left my hold completely and walked right up to the Monk. Before I could get a word out otherwise, she had the spellbound hand in her hold. "Does it hurt?"

"Kagome?!"

Gramps held me back this time, shaking his head at me in silence. I watched on in stupified awe as the man who held her captive and sealed her gifts became putty in her hands.

"No, not really. But it will. It killed my father and his father and so on. This curse has been a part of my family for centuries. My only wish is to end it before it attaches to the next one in my family."

"Ever think of ending it with you?"

The Monk frowned while I smirked. Kagome ignored us both. "That's why you helped Naraku? He promised to remove the curse?"

"But how could he do that? Only the one who placed the curse could remove it." Gramps asked.

I was wondering the same thing myself. That would explain why the Monk didn't want us to kill Naraku. "He is the one that cursed us. Centuries ago. He cursed my ancestors and it stuck even to this day. I thought Naraku was long gone until he showed up at the Manto festival. Then that boy approached me as Naraku. He promised to remove the curse if I brought you to him. If I helped you see the truth."

"What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled.

The Monk shrugged, "That's what he said."

"And you just went along with it?! You're a real piece of shit you know that?"

Kagome shot me a glare and the Monk hung his head. When he took Kagome's hand in both of his, Gramps had to hold me back again. "Kagome, please forgive me. I had no clue what he was planning. Only that you were to remain unharmed and free of all our demons. We both were."

"Oh, I'll free you of your demons alright!"

They ignored me, as if in their own little world and I saw red. "I just wanted to ensure the safety of my future children." Kagome nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. "I promise to aid you in getting your powers back, to make amends. And get my curse removed." The Monk pulled Kagome in closer and Gramps struggled to contain me with his small hold and looks. "I was hoping that you might consider bearing my child?"

That was it. Jumping over the old man I had the Monk in my claws again. "You wanna run that by me again? You kidnap her, take her gifts, her birthright, all for your own selfish needs and then have the balls to ask her that of all things?!"

He gripped my wrist, pushing until he was able to get some air past my grip and into his lungs. "I was just...testing something...sorry…."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was pissed so I dropped him, letting him sputter on the ground while I left them all there. "I'm going to check the perimeter."

Even with her gentle tremors on my spine, I still growled when she made it to my side, trying to keep up with my pace. "What's your problem?"

I didn't stop and I couldn't look at her, not liking any of the feelings I had raging inside me at the moment. "Nothing!"

"Oh please! You're so mad you won't even look at me!"

I just wanted to prove her wrong, stopping and facing her. But I struggled to keep the frown on my face. A pink hue on her cheeks and a wildness to her hair with the light coloring of her eyes and I fought to keep my anger on my face. "There. Happy?"

"Hardly."

"Then please, tell me what I can do to make _you_ feel better?"

I meant it but the way I said it, it sounded like a jab. "I don't know, maybe cool it?"

"Cool it?"

"Yeah, your attitude!"

"You want me to calm down? After you were fawning at the feet of the man that kidnapped you?"

"He didn't kidnap me you know? I went with him willingly."

My heart dropped out of my chest. I was pretty sure it was now somewhere in my toes for me to trip over. "Guess that explains your...eagerness around him. You gonna marry the Monk now?"

"What?! NO! Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you? The guy worked with Naraku for his own selfish needs! You shouldn't trust him!"

Part of me was angry at her. Pissed at the way she took the Monk in even after what he did to her. Most of me was angry at myself, for doing the exact same thing to her, using her like I had. All of me truly hoped she would feel and act the same way if it ever got out that I had been exactly where the Monk was until yesterday.

"He needs our help. And we need his. We aren't exactly in a place to turn allies away!"

"Are you doing this for your reasons or his?"

Her dark brows met in the middle, adorable confusion on her face. "Why does that matter, we have the same goal?"

I leaned into her and, to my delight, she didn't pull away. "Because if you are doing it for his reasons then it means you're in love with him."

"Excuse me?" She said with a blank expression.

"The only reasons people help one another is if it benefits themselves, for obvious and selfish reasons, or for another because they care for and love them."

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It's the truth!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you helping me?"

She had me, my mouth flying open but then coming to a full stop. Why the hell was I helping her? Why was I so intent on protecting her? And why the hell did it bother me so much, the attention she got from pricks like Hojo, Naraku, and the damn Monk? Even Shippo pissed me off talking about marrying her. I got it, she was beautiful, but did they all have to flock to her so damn much? She didn't have her powers to draw them in any more, so what was the big deal? They weren't there to draw me in anymore either but the thought of her not by my side was excruciating.

Two options ran through my mind at this point, still looming over her while Kagome waited for my answer. Her teal eyes searched my face while I struggled. Either I tell her the truth about everything or...I kiss her. I don't know _why_ that was an option but once the thought popped in my head I was fighting my very _soul_ not to do it.

Regardless of what or why I felt for Kagome there was one thing I knew for sure. She didn't feel even remotely the same for me.

A kiss would be going way too far. So I went with plan C, letting out a 'Feh', turning on my toes and getting as far away from her as possible.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons of course. Don't be an idiot!"

oOo

My gifts may be gone but it was hard to feel fear, what with Inuyasha and Miroku always around. I was too busy trying to keep the two of them from imploding on one another to worry about much else. That, along with graduation coming up, I had my hands full.

Which was why I was a bit tense when Shippo showed up as well.

"Oh great, the cub. What are you doing here?"

I gave Inuyasha a shove, what little good it did me and caught the little fox in my arms. "I'm here for Kagome, clearly!"

"We got it covered runt!"

"Inuyasha!" I warned and he pouted, going off to sulk somewhere thankfully. "He's right though. You shouldn't be here Shippo. It's dangerous. I don't have my gifts anymore and Naraku is coming for me."

Shippo was looking over my shoulder, at Inuyasha I guess since I could still feel his glare on my skin. "I know. I can feel your powers, they are locked up inside somehow. And I felt your awakening. That's why I'm here actually. There's a real ruckus in the community now. All sensed you come into your gifts fully, even the dark ones. Now, demons are roaming the city looking for you and it's not pretty."

"Looking for me? But why?"

"They must want to consume your powers or something?"

My blood chilled at the thought. "I didn't even know they could do that?"

"They can't but that doesn't mean they won't try. You're a threat to them and they want to snuff you out before you get control of yourself."

"Well, jokes on them I guess. I can't use my gifts at all."

Shippo grabbed onto my shoulders with his tiny paws. "Don't you see, Kagome, that makes it even worse!"

"Wait...if they are all out looking for me...what are they doing to find me exactly?"

A frown formed on his fuzzy face. "Attacking all that they see and looking for a reaction."

"WHAT?! Why haven't I heard about this…"

It hit me hard, dropping Shippo and turning around. Grandpa dodged my glare, scooting off and inside the storehouse. Inuyasha picked up the pile of lumber that remained for the well, running off to attach it. Miroku just smirked, shrugging his shoulders and lacking any guilt over keeping me from important information.

Raging, I stomped past them all, going straight for the storehouse. Grandpa stammered, jumping out of my way and begging me to forgive and stay still and blah blah I tuned him out. "This is why you kept calling in sick for me at school? People are suffering because of me!"

"We all thought it was for the best!" He blubbered.

Never had Grandpa kept things from me, another side effect of my powers getting sealed away. Even he doubted my abilities sans powers. But I didn't need them and they needed to see that, grabbing the bow and quiver from the dark corner it hid in.

My exit was blocked, a fuming Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going."

"Let me rephrase that. What do you _think_ you're doing because it sure as hell ain't going demon hunting!"

"I'm not going hunting, I'm going to save people. That's my job!"

"Your job ended when your powers did. Put the bow down!"

I was so sick of this already, everyone treating me with kid gloves. Having my gifts sealed didn't bother me, I would get them back. But what did bother me was everyone treating me like a stupid child.

So I grabbed an arrow and pulled it tight in the bow, aiming right at Inuyasha. "Move."

"You can't kill me. Not now."

"I couldn't kill you before but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if I have to."

This wasn't working. I couldn't release the arrow, even knowing it would be like a bug bite to him without my gifts and he wouldn't let me go. Everything came crashing down on me, dropping the bow and falling to my knees. I was ashamed, the sobs coming out of me with no control. But there was nothing I could do, overwhelmed with helplessness and anger. Anger at Naraku for doing this to me and even my own family for treating me like an invalid. Everyone doubted me, especially Inuyasha and that hurt the most.

My body threatened to twitch, Inuyasha so close to me. Then it felt like it was on fire, his arms wrapping around me. I fell into it, pushing up until my chin rested on his shoulder. I was clawing at his robes and he gently stroked my back. There wasn't a part of me that didn't see this as just a means to placate me, calm me so I would back down. Seems I needed it more than I realized, curling in deeper to him and Inuyasha wrapping his hold around me tighter.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

I shook my head against him, telling him the only way I could manage that it wasn't his fault. When I tried to pull away, return to my original plan, he refused. His hold on me was tight and I now knew for sure, this was his means of stopping me, nothing more.

His arms holding my body still, I had no other choice. No matter how much it killed me to do so, Inuyasha was the only one who could stop me and he was doing so quite efficiently. The stab to my heart, for him tricking me like this and for what I was about to do was lessened slightly with the thought that one, he deserved it and two, it wouldn't hurt _nearly_ as much as it had when Naraku did it.

Twisting, I pressed my cheek against his and he stiffened. It had me wondering just what he thought I was going to do. "Inuyasha….sit."

He flew back, his hold ripping from me as his entire body was pressed to the floor. All it did was make him heavy like his entire body had gravity switched on high and holding him down. "Ka...gome…."

Grabbing my bow again, I stooped to his side and stared into his wide and glowing eyes. "I'm sorry. I never intended to use this on you ever. And I promise, I never will again." Quickly, I pressed a kiss to his cheek and hoped he didn't hate me too much after this. "But I have to go. It will wear off eventually. Please, don't hate me."

I pushed off the ground into a run, passing the confused faces of all, too fast for them to wrap their minds around it. But not fast enough to escape Inuyasha's roar, it sounding so pained and angry even from the Shrine steps.

oOo

I couldn't move! It didn't hurt, when Naraku enacted the beads it felt like my insides were twisting and wrapping around my bones, trying to snap them into pieces. But when Kagome said it, my body became so heavy that I couldn't move. Guess it was the intent of who said it, Kagome just wanting to get away while Naraku wanted me to suffer.

Intent or not, I was suffering, unable to move and go after Kagome while she ran headfirst into what promised to be her death. Thousands of demons had flocked to the Monk's apartment, it was why he had moved into the Shrine, giving Kagome some lie about his apartment being haunted. On second thought, guess it wasn't actually a lie. More like a half-truth, the apartment and surrounding streets for at least a mile around swarming with demons. And they all wanted one thing.

Kagome.

Shippo said some bull about wanting her gifts but they would be useless for a demon even if they could take them. A demon can't perform purifications or so much as touch the spiritual pressure of a Miko or Priestess. No, they just wanted Kagome dead. That was the only thing that made sense, what else could they want her for?

She sent out an invitation to all demons when she received her birthright. Either they were stupid or planned to team up because no way in hell could one demon take on Kagome at full strength. Problem was, she wasn't even at half-strength she had nothing and here I was tied to the fucking floor!

I could hear the others just outside, scrambling around like a bunch of headless chickens. "Someone go help Kagome dammit!"

"I know where she is!" Shippo's little voice chimed.

I had to hope the Monk left with him. Because just pipsqueak on his own would get Kagome killed faster. And if Gramps went we'd have to dig up their pieces to bury them correctly. No, as much as it pained me to think, the Monk was the only choice.

When Gramps stood over me, I breathed a little easier. But my heart still pounded in my chest from my terror of whatever danger Kagome was getting into at that very moment. "You really care about my Granddaughter, don't you dog?"

It didn't seem like a question, the old man eyeing me carefully in the dark. "What do you think, old man?!"

"I think you have a funny way of showing it. Trying to hold her back when you should have just gone with her."

"I don't want her at risk. Not even a little bit!"

The man sat, not that he would do anything for me anyway besides 'keep me company'. Kami I hope he didn't piss me off more or put a stake through my heart. "You need to understand something dog. Kagome is a strong spirited woman and she cares about all living things."

"Yeah, to a fault! That care is going to get herself killed!"

"Regardless of the danger, if she thinks she can help, she is going to do all she can. She would rush into the fires of hell for your soul if she had to."

My stomach in knots, I stared at the ceiling instead of his judgemental face. "I get it. She's charismatic."

"It's far more than that you dumb dog! She loves openly and deeply. Even a loser like you!"

"Loser?!" He stared at me like I was as dumb as he said I was. "She loves me?"

"Yes. Maybe even the way you hope she does. I won't pretend to know the inner workings of Kagome's heart but I know she cares about you even after you wrecked her existence completely. Whether it's romantic or not, that's for you to figure out on your own. Which you will never do if you hold her back instead of help her out."

Like the keys in a lock, the weight on or in my body clicked off and I jumped to my feet. I didn't look back, needing to get to Kagome and fast. "Thanks for the chat, old man!"

oOo

How did I not know about this? It had been two weeks since I turned 18. Two weeks since I lost all my gifts in one sweep. In that time I had heard nothing about what was going on around the spot it all happened, the epicenter.

It was crawling with demons of all shapes and sizes. Most looked like Inuyasha or Shippo, human features mixed with a few animal characteristics. A few looked like the ones that came to the festival and other things all the time. Human from head to toe save for their demon souls. But the rest looked a lot like the toad, big, bulky, and disgusting.

And they were all out in broad daylight with thousands of eyes on them. It wasn't hard to find Miroku's apartment building again, a dark cloud hanging over it. Something that a normal person couldn't see, the dark cloud made of auras, all of them so dark it created a shadow. If I could see it then not _all_ of my gifts were sealed away. I still had something I could do to save this place.

Crouching behind a car, I watched a group of demons come together and discuss some kind of plan. One that involved me apparently. I was forming my own plan when suddenly, I wasn't alone. If it wasn't for the flash of brown fur, I would have ripped Miroku's hand right off when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be here! You're giving them exactly what they want. YOU!"

I gently pushed his hand away and smirked. "I'm not giving them anything. And I'm not going to let others suffer because of me."

"Plenty of people will suffer if you end up dead!" Shippo cried.

I hushed them both and pulled my quiver around before me. "Look, I'm not helpless. And I'm not completely powerless either. How do you think I found this place?"

Shippo's little hand found mine, stilling me for a second. "But you're still not as powerful as you used to be. There's too many for you to handle here."

"I won't be handling them all on my own, will I Miroku?"

The Monk paled at my request and clutched his hand. "Using it only makes it worse. The more I use it, the sooner it will swallow me whole."

I cupped one of his cheeks and smiled. "It won't happen today. I promise I will get you free of your curse long before it's too late."

He perked up, looking like he half-believed me. But that was enough, unwrapping his palm but keeping it closed in a tight fist. I grabbed my arrows, using one to cut a small bit of skin on my finger and smear my blood on the tips. All while saying an ancient prayer Grandma taught me long before I had my gifts.

Notched and ready, I gave them all one last glance and a nod. Not sure if Shippo was ever going to be ready, he still followed us out of our hiding spot. I got two right off the bat, my arrow hitting one in the 'heart' and the other in the head. They both cried out before turning to dust while Miroku opened up his palm, showing us just what his curse was. Five demons screamed, their bodies lifting off the ground and pulling in towards Miroku's palm. It was dark, an eerie blackness like I had never seen before. And it had all the demons terrified and the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

The demons disappeared into Miroku's palm, never to be seen again I was sure. Shippo sat on my shoulder, shivering. "That's your curse? A demon sucking hand?"

Miroku clenched his fist, glaring over at Shippo. "It sucks up anything, it isn't limited to demons. And someday it will suck me up along with anything in a ten-foot radius. It is a curse!"

Neither of us said a thing after that about it, going around to the backside of Miroku's building. Twice as many as there had been out front, the alley was darker than it probably would be if things were normal. If Miroku was right and using his curse made it worse, then I didn't need to lean heavily on it. Taking out ten of the 17 there kept me from feeling too guilty about forcing this on him. But then again, I didn't ask him to come and we were in this mess in large part due to him helping Naraku.

I could feel the demon energy inside the building. It was so thick, it was pulsing with it. Wait...that wasn't it…

"Oh, Kami…."

Miroku felt it too, holding his hand up at the ready. Our actions or my presence set off some kind of reaction and now all the demons inside the building were racing down to us. I could hear their screams and battle cries from inside the building and it reminded me of a horror movie.

Shippo growled on the ground by my feet and I raced around, retrieving my arrows from the piles of demon dust that was left behind. But I could tell, they still wouldn't be enough.

The back door flew off its hinges and monsters piled out of the building. The flow was concentrated, making it easy for me to pick the first 20 off. But then I was out of ammo. Shippo tumbled with me, trying not to get in Miroku's way while we grabbed my arrows back up. I wasn't sure how many Miroku sucked up by the time I was armed again, but he was panting from the strain.

"No more, Miroku. You're done!"

"We're going to die if I do nothing!"

I opened my mouth to tell him no but a cracking sound stopped me. It was all so fast and we all reacted too late, the wall containing the demons falling away to a pile of bricks. It slowed them a little, a few human type demons tripping on the rubble. A few bricks hit and knocked me down, forcing me to scramble back to my feet. Flying in the air, a man who wasn't a man leapt over me. His claws at the ready, he was more than willing to cut me in half.

I barely got the shot off in time, his dust showering over me. Closing my mouth and eyes, I spared myself the misery of his flesh inside my body but I was still covered in his remains. Which freaked me out.

I was still squealing, trying to brush it all off when a clump surrounded Miroku. "Kagome! RUN!"

As fast as I could, I got five shots off, killing six when one arrow sailed through the chest of one and into the other. "You run! The other way!"

I whistled, getting the remaining horde's attention and took off, praying Miroku listened to me. I could hear their feet as they raced behind me and their roars as they fought over me. They all wanted me but I feared to what end. If they killed me, that was one thing, but if they used me, took my gift somehow? That would be the worst. I'd kill myself first.

But I was out of arrows so how was I supposed to kill myself let alone any of the monsters chasing after me?

I slid as I went around the building, the stupid sneakers I wore lacking the traction I needed so I spun 'my wheels' for a few seconds. Seconds I didn't have to spare.

Before me, a large and hulking demon crashed through a storefront window, breaking the glass and sending it flying as he emerged. His arms were open wide like I would just run into them. Instead, I slid, sacrificing my skin and my jeans as I burned both on the pavement beneath us. It allowed me to go right through his legs and under him, crawling quickly back to my feet while he remained stunned. My jeans ripped and my palms bloodied, at least I managed to grab a large and jagged piece of glass, quickly spreading my blood over it and saying the prayer.

My lungs were burning when I stopped, turning to face the remaining demons. It was like we hadn't made a dent, still close to 50 demons now slowing to growl at me. As fast as I could, I made a circle with my blood, squeezing my fist together to create a slow but steady stream from my ripped up palm. It wasn't large but it would keep them from being able to grab me with ease. Any that got close, I would stab in the face. Or the heart, there were ones far taller than me.

I had my barrier closed just as the first five reached me, their claws stretching out to me only to burn up once they crossed my blood circle. Falling back, they cried out in agony save for one that just glared at me. "You're weak. Just give me the Jewel and we will leave you alone."

"The...Jewel?"

Another slithered up, a snake demon. "Yessssss now don't play dumb. Give usssss the Ssshikon Jewel!"

"I don't have it and even if I did, I would NEVER hand it over to you creeps!"

They hovered and surrounded me. I got a few of them but it was never-ending and I was getting so tired. What little spiritual pressure I had was tapped and any second now my barrier would fail. I was going to die.

It was like the battery of my cell phone dying, the warnings blinking a few times before my barrier completely shut off. Which just meant I was ready, my shard of glass poised at my heart before any of them could grab me.

Before the rest of me could find him, a shiver went up my spine and the hand that held the makeshift knife was ripped back from my heart. A flash of red cloth and I was thrown back, falling hard on my backside.

Inuyasha had come and he didn't hesitate, slashing through demon after demon and getting covered in their blood. He didn't say anything, he just tore them apart, taking out the remaining demons with ease. I was still on the ground, watching him in shock. Something wasn't right, the tingling in my spine more like a roll of thunder in the night sky. I was shaking. And now that he was still, so was Inuyasha.

He just stood there, covered in blood and panting. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! Get away from him!"

Miroku and Shippo were running, I caught a glance of them as they raced towards us, looking past Inuyasha to see their scared faces. But the battle was over, Inuyasha had saved me. That's what I thought anyway, Inuyasha finally turning to face me. I expected his angry glare, golden eyes glowering at me after what I did to him.

Instead, they were blood red.

* * *

Oh, SNAP?! What's he gonna do, what's he gonna do... Man, I wish there was a way to do voice messages for ANs. Intonation is key to understanding my idiocracy. Feel free to drop me some love in that little box below labeled 'Reviews'.


	11. Chapter 11

I really...I struggle with what to say. To each and every one of you that has reviewed me for this fic, THANK YOU! I have to say, I'm blown away by the sheer kindness and acceptance I've received entering this fandom. And now, those nominations for Best Dark and Best Antagonist Portrayal of Naraku? You guys think I'm worthy of not just one but two awards? I've been crying a lot lately but good tears because you guys keep on hitting me in the feels with your kind words and encouragement (ushmie, your review had me crying!).

There are two chapters left on this fic and I have an AU that just needs to be betaed that I'm considering posting next. Maybe I'll post a little preview for you guys at the end of this one? So you can let me know if you want more or not! I also wrote a one-shot yesterday that once it's betaed I'll post it. Probably next Wednesday (it's smut so I like to post those on Hump Day lol!).

Again, thank you to all of you who've shown me some love. A review/comment, follow/fave/bookmark, or a kudo. I got them all and loved every single one.

Thank you so much to my betas _**DarkenedHrt101**_ and _**iamcharlotte88**_. They both encouraged me to post this fic in the first place so you guys should thank them too if you REALLY love my fic. If you show them love then it'll encourage them to beta more for me to post. And even write some stuff themselves, DarkenedHrt101 is a super talented writer, you guys would LOVE her stuff! And iamcharlotte88 is an _amazing_ artist, she does mostly SM fanart but I'm sure with the right encouragement, she would do some Inuyasha (putting you on the spot?). And her stuff is just so beautiful. I don't know enough about art to explain it well but the way she does faces? And the colors she uses? iamcharlotte88 does well to keep the integrity of the original cannon art but also uses such bright colors and expressions that it's well worth a look. Both have Tumblr pages (I do as well btw faulkner-blog) and FF pages.

**Follow me on Tumblr for update info, challenges, gift exchanges, and playlists that go with my fic. There's one for this fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Is Fate getting what you deserve, or deserving what you get?" _– _**Jodi Picoult**_

He looked just like Inuyasha but everything was different. His claws were long and dark with blood. His clothes were covered in blood too. But mostly, it was his eyes. The honey gold they usually were was gone and now they were the same color as his claws. Blood red.

And they were stuck on me.

"Kagome, get out of there! That's not Inuyasha!"

It wasn't? He saved me, killed all the other demons that threatened me. And he was wearing the same outfit, the strange red one Inuyasha barely ever took off. His eyes were different as well as purple strips on his cheeks, but his hair was the same as were the cute fuzzy ears on top.

I was still and staring, unable to move until Inuyasha was swallowed in blue flames. He howled and dropped to the ground, my heart splintering at the sight. "Come on, get up!"

Miroku was at my side, pulling me up off the ground while Shippo attacked Inuyasha with his fire. "Wait...no…." My tongue felt thick and I was struggling to get it to work. Miroku was pulling me away, close to picking me up and carrying me when I pushed him back. "Stop. Stop it!"

Shippo froze, his flames snuffed out and Inuyasha got back to his feet. At that, the little fox ran and I traded places, slowly walking back to Inuyasha. I blocked out the pleas that Miroku and Shippo screamed at me, the only sound I heard was Inuyasha's heavy breathing.

"Inuyasha?"

He spun, facing me and looked me up and down. Then his arm shot out, his claws wrapping around my throat. My feet left the ground and I was inches from his face. Breathing was difficult, but I managed, taking a deep inhale of him. My heart pounded from the scent, the demon before me smelling just like Inuyasha. It was him.

His eyes searched my face, sneering at me, our noses brushing each other. "Inuyasha...it's me...Kago...me…"

Either he was deaf or brainwashed, my name had no effect on him. There was only one thing I could do, taking my hands off his wrist and grabbing his face instead. I pulled him the short distance between us, pressing my mouth firmly to his.

The tingle that was always present when he was around turned into a vibration, my bones knocking around under my skin. I was shaking so hard, or Inuyasha was, or we both were because he dropped me back to the ground. Our mouths parted from it given our height difference. A whimper escaped me, from being parted but also because Inuyasha still looked at me with red eyes.

"Mate."

That was all he said, wrapping one arm around my waist and digging his free hand into my hair on the back of my head. He bent over and bent me back, his mouth on mine again. I was trembling in his arms, a warmth spreading from my lips through my entire body. And there was fear. Not of what this was, this feeling, or of Inuyasha. But for when it would end. It was so strong it had me wrapping the collar of his kimono around my fists in hopes of holding on.

His lips brushed over mine over and over again until I didn't know up from down. There was only one problem, I couldn't breathe. But I didn't want to, not if it meant I had to part from Inuyasha. That was what my heart was saying anyway, my brain on the other hand probably would have agreed if it had any oxygen in it.

All of it; the exhaustion, the fear, the vibrating and heating my body was doing, Inuyasha brushing my hair out of my face tenderly, his lips manipulating mine, and mostly the lack of air had my knees buckling. It effectively broke us apart and I sucked in air so fast I was light-headed. And the fear was still there but this time it was Inuyasha's eyes. If they were still red, I didn't know what I would do.

The first thing I noticed, as he put a gentle claw under my chin, was that it was back to its normal length. When he pushed my face up to look at him, gold crashed into me and relief bubbled up and out of my eyes. "There you are, I thought I lost you."

He looked confused and scared. "Hey, why are you crying?!"

I pressed my face into his chest, overwhelmed with feeling and exhaustion, all I could do was rub my tears off on his bloody clothes. "I'm just...so glad to see you."

His arms returned to me, wrapping around and holding me tight. "Did you think I wouldn't come or something? Damn, Kagome, how little do you think of me?"

"Huh?" My voice was still trembling, a few hiccups coming out to my dismay.

He pulled me back out of the little hole I had made in him, glaring down at me now with irritation and concern instead of pure malice like he had moments ago. "Don't you EVER leave me behind like that again! How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you trap me before running off into a death trap?!"

"I...I didn't want...people getting hurt…" I was wholly confused.

He sighed, his face falling down and my heart leaped into my throat, getting stuck when he rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, I should have had more faith in you. Looks like you had this handled after all."

I pushed him back, gently and looked at his face for the joke. "Inuyasha, I'd be dead if you didn't show up. Don't you remember?"

Now he looked confused, taking a step back from me and looking at the mess in earnest. Then looking at himself. "I killed them? I remember getting here and you surrounded...with a knife to your heart."

His anger peaked again, glaring at me while I cringed. "I didn't want them to use me against others…"

"And then I saw red...that's all I remember."

"You were a full demon," Shippo said, him and Miroku slowly making their way to us.

Miroku eyed me carefully, reminding me that the kiss Inuyasha and I just shared had an audience. I was warm again but not from the same cause. "Somehow, you tapped into your demon blood and flipped off your humanity completely."

Maybe the knowledge of what became of him was enough to jog his memory because now Inuyasha wouldn't look at me. "That explains why I can't remember. But I don't know the cause. The only time that has ever happened to me in the past, my life was threatened. My demon blood took control to survive. There was no threat to my life here, I could have taken out all these demons easily."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness while Miroku huffed.

"But Kagome's life was threatened," Shippo added. "If you hadn't shown up, she would have been torn to pieces."

I shivered and I don't know if it was from Shippo's words or Inuyasha wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Are you brainless or heartless! You wanna give her a breakdown? Stop saying shit like that!"

He turned the two of us to leave after that, Shippo and Miroku following close behind. Either to watch over Inuyasha and make sure he didn't turn again or to make sure we didn't kiss again, I had no clue.

oOo

I couldn't even look at her. Last thing I remembered was seeing her with that damn knife at her chest and everything went red.

I'd never lost control like that for someone else and I never wanted Kagome to see that side of me. Maybe it had something to do with the damn beads around my neck? What with Kagome planting me to the floor before leaving me for her death, I got a little desperate.

And I couldn't shake the image of her ready to kill herself from my mind.

She was still under my arm when we reached the top of the Shrine steps. I didn't even question Shippo following us or Miroku but now I needed them gone. "Can you two give me and Kagome a minute?"

I expected a fight, especially from Shippo. But instead, they walked on and into the house, leaving Kagome to me. She shifted in my hold a little so I released her. Of course, she didn't want to be close to me after seeing me like that. No human would. The knowledge of that did little to the ache in my chest.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

I didn't really understand the guilt I felt. Some of it was mine but some of it, I think came from Kagome. "I never should have used the subligation beads. I'm sorry."

My hand went absently to my neck, touching the cursed beads around it. "Oh..yeah. I didn't give you much choice did I?"

Her heart was racing. I could feel it and hear it. "Doesn't make it right. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Is that how you got me to break out of it? Out of my demon form?"

"NO! I told you then, I would never use them again and I kept my promise!"

I chuckled at her outright disgust towards something that was far from her fault. "Then how the hell did you save me?"

She turned away from me and I was glad and sad. Glad because the bright red of her cheeks made my knees weak. But sad at the same time to miss it. Was it my words? Saying she saved me? That wasn't really suggestive or anything. Maybe for a Miko, it was, saving a demon from themselves.

"I..uh...I slapped you. I'm sorry."

Well, that didn't make sense. Slapping me or any other form of aggression would only make me worse, not better. If she did slap me to come to my senses...maybe it was because it was her. My own demon blood didn't want to hurt her. Her nearness washed it away from me.

Kami I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry you had to...deal with all that. I never wanted you to see that side of me."

Now I couldn't look at her, shuffling my feet and watching them dance. I shoved my hands into my sleeves, not wanting to see the blood on them. Even though I was covered in blood. In reality, I shouldn't be here, not at this Shrine or this future. I never should have met Kagome or stayed away from her once I did. The feelings I have for her are wrong and not just because she's a Miko, set to be a Priestess. A Priestess should and could never be with a demon, half or not. Mostly, it was wrong because a woman like Kagome deserved far and away better than me.

Proof of which when she came in close to me, not at all scared or repulsed by the guts that covered me. It really wasn't fair, her dipping down so her face was under mine, forcing me to look up at her. The gentle smile on her face wasn't fair either, making me feel warm all over from the simple gesture.

"It's okay, I've seen far worse. And you would never hurt me."

That was probably true, but I really didn't want to test it. "You got lucky."

She shrugged, remaining close to me. Her usual scent was mixed with blood and sweat...some of it hers. "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch or two. No biggie."

"And I got blood on you too. How close to me were you when I attacked?"

Another blush. This time she didn't turn away, maintaining eye contact with me. "Pretty close."

"And you're not terrified of me? Disgusted?"

A giggle rose out of her, a lopsided grin left behind from it. "If you are so against your demon side, then why do you want to become a full demon?"

"Being a full demon is different than a hanyou being controlled by his demon blood. If I were a full demon, I'd have full control all the time. There would be no risk."

"But...you would lose your human half. You would lose half of yourself. Doesn't that bother you?"

It didn't, for centuries I wanted to be rid of my human half. And I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't hesitate or regret..until now. "Anything is better than living my life as a ticking time bomb."

"If you only lose control when your life is threatened, then you should just avoid conflict."

A laugh barked out of me, Kagome glaring at me in return. "Did you just tell a demon to stay out of trouble?"

"It's not impossible!"

"With you around, yeah it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're trouble! Running off into a horde of demons. Did you lose your mind along with your powers?"

"I did just fine, you didn't need to come!"

"You just said I saved your…"

"I MISSPOKE!"

She turned on her heel from me but she wasn't fast enough to hide the tears that shimmered in the corners of her eyes. "Now why are you crying?"

"I'm not! Leave me alone!"

See, I definitely didn't deserve her. All I did was get her hurt or hurt her. Even if you took away the fact that she was human or that she was a Priestess, I still would have to live 500 years, just to deserve her.

oOo

Great. Not only did Inuyasha not remember our kiss but I was basically a hazard for him. Being around me would only cause him pain and suffering. And now I was crying like a child over it.

Before the kiss, sure it would have bothered me. The idea of giving anyone pain hurt me so much and I never wanted to be the cause of it. Especially if I could avoid it, keep them from it. I would never want to cause Inuyasha pain either because...he was my friend.

But now, after that kiss, my first kiss ever, it made my heart burn to know we could never be together. Not as friends, not as anything. Because I put him at risk. He never would have turned into a demon if it wasn't for me. Sure he had before and I was nowhere around. No way I could let him stay with me, knowing the cost now.

Already I had to worry whether he was here for me or the Jewel. Now the truth was out and he has stuck around. But that was for my powers, nothing more. Now my powers are gone and I can't protect him or anyone I care about. He would just continue to be put at risk because of me. At risk of losing himself, body and soul.

Why did he stay? Why was he still here? Was he waiting for me to get my powers back? He felt responsible, that much was clear. So if I just get him to release his guilt, clear his conscience so he no longer feels any responsibility towards me, he will leave before it's too late?

What was it he said before he kissed me? He called me something...Mate. Maybe that's the key.

Shippo was playing a video game with Sota. No way I was going to have this conversation with him. And I didn't know Miroku well enough to trust him with anything Inuyasha may have said to me in confidence. Grandpa would know the most about demon lore but no way I was going to have a discussion about kissing a guy with him. It would be far too weird.

So that left Mom.

She was in the middle of cooking, so I stepped in and added my hands. "Mom...what do you know about demons?"

Pausing, she searched her mind, her eyes going up a little over her memories. "I know what your grandfather has taught me but I still get lost when the two of you go off on a 'mission'."

"Do you know what a 'Mate' is? Or what it would mean to a demon?"

"Not really. I know what it means to animals. It's like another word for sex."

I barely dodged my knife, nearly cutting off my finger. "What?"

"That's just with animals dear. If we were talking about people...the first thing I think of is 'soulmates'."

That wasn't much better. "Soulmates?"

"Yeah you know, two halves of a whole? I considered your father my soulmate. It's why I never remarried or dated after he died." She got a little quiet on the subject. I knew how much a sore spot Dad was for Mom, even after all these years. So I gave her a little touch in her shoulder and she perked back up. "So...why do you ask?"

Now, the idea of talking about this with anyone, even my mom didn't seem like such a good idea. Because Inuyasha's demon half had either said that he wanted to sleep with me or called me his soulmate. With the kiss that followed as evidence, I was pretty sure it was all about sex.

Which made sense. The demon half wanted to have sex with me. I would feel honored or even attractive about that if it wasn't said to me by another person living inside of Inuyasha that had no control of themselves. He probably would have said it to anything or anyone that dared to get as close as I had. And it's not like he said he loved me, the least I would need to _sleep_ with someone. Even Naraku, crazy as he was, said he loved me. Perhaps that was my lot in life? Getting told by the wrong guy the words I wanted to hear?

Not that I wanted Inuyasha to say _any_ of those things to me! Because he was just a jerk anyway!

"Kagome, Sweetheart, are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever!"

Mom was looking me over and I already knew I had a wicked flush. But I had forgotten the small bits of demon that were currently covering me from being so close to Inuyasha.

I probably shouldn't have thought about that right now.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Go take a bath before dinner, dear, you're filthy."

Mom looked weary. I hadn't noticed before but with her sincerely looking at me and me looking at her, I saw it. All of this was a lot on her too. If it weren't for the demon guts, I would have hugged her, to reassure her. So instead, I made a mental note to do it later, let her fuss over me so she could see I was alright. That I was safe….for now.

oOo

I was stuck. Stuck outside between the house and the yard as I paced. And I was trying to think, figure out the battle that just took place, my demon half taking control out of nowhere, Kagome getting me out of it, how to never hurt Kagome again, and how to keep Naraku away from her. The last one was the most aggravating because I didn't even know what Naraku wanted from Kagome. What was his reason for coming after her? He'd been doing it long before she came into her powers and then sealed those powers away. So it wasn't that unless...he planned to use her gifts against her? Force her to come with him to free them again?

I had to stop, my blood boiling dangerously. Kami, just the thought of Kagome forced to do anything she didn't want to do had me close to losing it.

At some point, I'm not even sure when I had stopped being alone. Miroku was just watching me with a grimace on his face. Guess he saw Kagome upset and put two and two together.

"You gonna slap me around a bit? Might make both of us feel better."

His frown fell and a smirk replaced it. "I think we both know that would only make you feel better. And I don't think you deserve the comfort."

"What do you want then, Monk?"

His casual stance evaporated, an aggressive air to him as he walked up and into my face. "Isn't it obvious? I want Kagome."

I don't even really know what happened but the Monk was in the air, my claws around his neck. He was struggling, trying to pull my claws off him and breathe. I dropped him as soon as I came to my senses, turning and damn near running from him. What the fuck was wrong with me?

The Monk was still gasping on the ground behind me. "Sorry I...I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"I do. It's my fault...shouldn't have teased you….but I just wanted...to be sure…"

"Sure of what? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No. But I'm starting to think you do!"

"What are you talking about? There was no danger for me against those demons. Even if I hadn't gone demon, I could have handled them!"

The Monk got to his feet but kept a distance from me. Completely different from Kagome after witnessing my other side. "Then why did you? Why did you go demon?!"

"I don't know!"

"Kami you're dense," the Monk chuckled and I turned to glare at his face, "you don't remember anything do you? Not how Kagome got you back to normal?"

"She said she slapped me which makes no sense. I must have stopped because she was near and I didn't want to hurt her. No matter what form I'm in I don't want to hurt Kagome."

"I believe that. Because she didn't slap you. She kissed you," I could feel every single muscle in me seize, "and you kissed her back. Even called her your Mate, which is just heartwarming…"

"Kagome ain't my Mate…"

"I've seen a handful of Mating rituals in my time. Not the _full_ ritual of course, that's private. Basically I saw the part you and Kagome performed today a bunch of times. I know what it looks like. So trust me when I say you were Mating with her."

"I trust you as far as _you_ could throw _me_! I wasn't mating with her! Kagome ain't my _mate_!"

"She isn't? Or you don't want her to be?"

Shrugging off his stare, I looked anywhere but at him. "Both."

"That's going to be one painful existence for you. And her."

"No," I struggled, hoping he didn't hear it, "it'll be a struggle for me but not her. Humans don't feel like we do…"

"I beg to differ…"

"And your words mean shit. _If_ it's true, I'm the one who will suffer, not her. And that's how it should be."

The Monk shook his head at me and I caught it out of the corner of my eye. "So you're going to be able to watch her be with someone else? Marry and love another? Have sex..."

"Yes! Because it's what she deserves!"

His hand hit my shoulder and I growled. But he didn't back up in the slightest. "That's nice. But I jokingly tell you I want her and you blacked out didn't you? Because your eyes were blood-red there for a minute, I thought I was going to need Kagome to kiss you again."

As roughly as I could, I shrugged off his touch and took a step back, wanting to punch his face in when I saw the grin on it. "Look, all that happened when I was controlled by my demon blood. Otherwise, I'd remember it. So clearly, it's all my demon-half's doing and that asshole does as he pleases without care!"

The Monk still looked amused, grinning like a cat and I hate cats. "Wow. How interesting. You know, humans have a similar issue. It's called split personality disorder. Just like you, it's like another person with desires and ideals lives inside their brain and takes over with a trigger. They don't remember what they did as the other person either."

"Yeah what's your point?"

He shrugged, "I just think it's funny. A demon with such a _human_ affliction." I was done, turning from him and heading inside the house. "Funny that your trigger is your life or Kagome's though."

* * *

Two more chapters to go! Are you guys excited or sad? I'm both. See you guys next week!


	12. Chapter 12

So a few of you expressed concern about there only being two chapters of this left (one now after this one) but if you followed me on Tumblr, you'd know I let out a pretty big secret about this fic on there last week. Also, I just posted chapter two on Tumblr for my little (not so little anymore because I have an addiction and it's called writing) trope challenge for Inuyasha. Cellmates is a Prison AU with a side of 'one bed'. Check it out and tell me what you think, if I should continue it or not. Sorry to say you have to find me on Tumblr to do that though ^_~.

Major, huge, massive thanks to my beta darkenedhrt101. Who went over this super quick twice over of this so I could post it today. By far the best beta in the world! And best friend!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Sooner or later in life, we will all take our own turn being in the position we once had someone else in."_ – _**Ashly Lorenzana**_

Diploma in my hand, I walked with a bit of a skip in my step. The end of an era I had graduated High School. Grandpa and Mom looked so proud while Sota annoyed. Probably because I ruffled his hair in front of my friends that I knew he had a crush on. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight but that wasn't shocking, why would he be here….

"Kagome!"

A shiver went up my spine, turning and finding him standing nearby. With a chill in the air and the cherry blossoms just starting to bloom, seeing him standing all stoic, it was like another world. My family stayed behind as I walked over to him, taking my time part in fear and part in excitement. I wasn't sure when it happened but at some point, Inuyasha had gone from annoyance to friend, to...more. At least for me. I was still on the annoyance level to him.

As soon as I reached him, he reached over to me, plucking a small pink blossom that had made its way to my hair. He pulled away quickly enough, like he was catching himself doing something he shouldn't be. And then continued to look embarrassed about it. If touching me was such a huge problem then he should just go back to where he came from….

"Kagome. I came here to tell you something…"

I waited a beat but then he didn't continue. "Okay, so spill?"

"I just wanted...I wanted to tell you...the thing is..you see I….congratulations."

"Huh?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Congratulations. Nothing else!"

He was suddenly angry and I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything. "Okay...thanks…."

Then he growled, "God damnit." And he grabbed me, his fingertips pressing into my shoulders. I was busy watching his face, how it softened from anger to wanting just before it connected with mine. It was just like before, my bones vibrating as Inuyasha kissed me. His mouth was moving hard against mine, almost forceful and I tried to keep up.

When he left my mouth and trailed down my skin, something felt wrong. "Wait...Inuyasha...stop."

He didn't, trailing down my neck to my shoulder. Pain seared through me, from my skin down to my bones and all the way to my heart. Shoving him off, my heart only hurt more as white hair had turned to brown, wavy locks and his golden eyes to black.

"Naraku."

He howled with laughter, my blood on his lips. Reaching up, I felt my torn skin. Naraku bit my shoulder and left me bleeding? Why?!

Movement caught my attention, finding Inuyasha in shock watching. His eyes were locked on my shoulder and Naraku finally calmed down enough to speak. "Should have claimed her sooner. She's my mate now!"

I watched in horror as Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes turned red. He ran at Naraku, growling and snarling. Naraku didn't flinch, thrusting out his hand and embedding it into Inuyasha's chest. A whimper came from my throat, unable to move or scream as Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes going from red to gold, to gray.

Naraku dropped him on the ground and he didn't move. A lump of empty flesh on the ground. And Naraku was still laughing. "If you'd just agreed to be mine, none of this would have happened."

He gestured around him. Showing me the bodies of Hojo, Shippo, Miroku, Grandpa, Mom, and even little Sota. All of them in a line next to Inuyasha. And I still couldn't scream.

The Shrine behind him, Naraku lifted a hand, the entire Shrine lifting and falling to pieces. His last act, rip the Goshinboku up by the roots and send it flying over my head and into the Bone Eater's well.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. I was drowning, unable to do anything to save the people and things that I loved. And Naraku grabbed me up into his arms, squeezing me to him. At least I was able to squirm in his hold, pushing him back while my vision blurred with tears.

"You're mine, Kikyo. Forever."

I sat up so fast in bed, I was dizzy. But that was because I hadn't been breathing, sucking in air so hard and fast, it made my head spin. Like a mad person, I reached up for my shoulder and breathed easier when I found it intact and untouched. The fact that I was in my bed, inside the Shrine, it wasn't hard to figure out that it had all been a horrible dream. That said, Inuyasha wasn't in his usual spot next to my bed as he had been for months now.

"Bad dream?"

The sound of his voice had a sob release from me. He was in a corner of my room, a dark one like he was hiding. At the sound of my tears, he stepped forward and I quickly flicked on a light in the dark, moonless night.

Black hair and eyes, I screamed. "Who are you?!"

Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed the closest thing to me and hurled it with all my might at the stranger in my room. It was a night of endless salt on my wounds. Constantly reminded of my helplessness without my gifts. If I had them, I would have wasted Naraku in that dream. And I wouldn't be throwing hairbrushes at intruders in my room. My aim was still good, hitting the man harmlessly on his chest as he rushed to my bed.

He had my wrists in a death hold before I could grab anything else and I struggled against him hard.

"Kagome, calm down, it's me."

I was so confused. The tingle in my spine hadn't gone away since I woke and the voice of the man before me was the same as Inuyasha's. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess I should have kept my fire-rat robes on." He said with a small chuckle, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. "But I really don't want to be recognized like this."

"Inu...yasha?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You look...what is this?"

He stood, keeping his hands on me and holding me still. "You're not going to hit me again are you?" I shook my head and he pulled me up with him. "Good. Come with me."

Going first, Inuyasha helped me sit on the top of the Shrine's roof just outside my window. Above us were a few stars bright enough to make it through all the light pollution of the city and that was it. It was the night of the new moon, a dark night. And cold, barren trees' branches scraping together in the winter wind. So different from my dream it was more like a future prophecy. Graduation and spring were still months away and Naraku hadn't been seen or heard from in weeks.

Inuyasha and I hadn't been alone like this since the fight downtown where he went full demon.

He'd been avoiding me. Even I could see that. Barely speaking to me and when he did, it was forced. Like he had no choice in the matter. It's not like he remembered us kissing, so what did he have to be so weird about?

"Every half-demon has...a weakness or day that drains them so that they are powerless. My time is on the new moon. So every time the moon disappears, so does my demon blood."

"So this happens once a month? How come I never knew? You've been here almost three months now…"

"Because I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to know. A half-demon's dark day is a dangerous time for them. I'm weak and useless. I'm...human."

"You didn't trust me?"

He snapped his head towards me, a frown on his face. "No, I didn't want you to get hurt! Naraku could use this against me. Against you! If he knew you knew? He could hurt you to get it out of you."

"I've been dealing with him for years now. Pretty sure he doesn't want to hurt or kill me."

Inuyasha shook his head, slow and sad. "There are other ways to hurt you, Kagome. After all, you love a lot of people." His words reminded me of my dream, dropping his gaze and my head before he saw my tears. "You wanna talk about it?"

I could feel his eyes on me, watching me carefully. "Not really."

The wind picked up again, digging under my PJspjs and brushing my skin. I didn't shiver long, Inuyasha wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into his side. He was so warm and even with his demon blood gone, he still smelled the same. That should have been my first clue, that and the feelings that raced through me from his close proximity.

Carefully, I turned just enough to look at him, peering at him from the corners of my eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to me, looking off into the distance. Probably watching for threats. Always on guard.

"What?"

His eyes popped off the horizon and onto me, smirking down at me as it was far too late to hide my stare. "Sorry...it's just...weird."

"The way I look?" I nodded and he chuckled, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. It's only once a month anyway. Something that will never happen again once I'm full demon."

I sighed ruefully and not hiding it in the slightest. "Are you still on that?"

He tensed next to me, nearly turning to stone. "What would you prefer? I go full human?!"

I ignored his anger. Mainly because I didn't get it but also due to it being misplaced. "No, I'd rather you not change at all." He tensed again but turned to look down at the top of my head. "There's nothing wrong with the way you are, who you are now."

"Except nights like this and not being able to touch Naraku."

"I guess I can relate to both of those. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't suck. But you shouldn't give up who you are for either of those reasons."

"What if my reasons are for you?"

Pulling back, my heart raced and I found his eyes on mine. It was strange, looking back into dark orbs but knowing they belonged to Inuyasha. I'd gotten so used to his glowing gold ones. "What does that mean?"

"Before...I was after the jewel to defeat Naraku. Then I met you and I didn't need it. Because you could defeat him without breaking a sweat. But now? I can't protect you. Not the way I am now and that's what I want most in the world, to keep you safe, Kagome."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't..make a big deal out of it, alright? I care about you, that's all."

I fell back to his shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. His arm slowly snaked back around me even though I was now far from cold. "Thank you. I care about you too."

Silence fell over us, Inuyasha shifting as if uncomfortable even though I was close to falling back asleep myself. "Kagome...there's something I should tell you…" I managed a hum in response, telling him to continue. "I...the reason I came here...you see the truth is I…" he stopped and I didn't think he would ever finish the thought, "I really like the way you smell."

A small giggle pushed out, finding him so silly. "I like the way you smell too."

oOo

"Where's Kagome?"

I glanced up, pausing for a moment to look at Miroku before driving another metal pin into the wood with my palm. "School."

Looking back, I saw him nod without explanation. Seems I'm the only one who had no clue what it was.

"Is that wise? Letting her go out alone with Naraku yet to make good on his threat?"

"He ain't doing shit, a bunch of hot air he blew up our asses."

Miroku leered over at me. "Naraku doesn't make empty threats."

"Then what is he waiting for? Huh?"

"When we have our guard down?"

I slapped another metal pin in and turned, giving him my full attention. "My guard is never down."

"And yet, you sent Kagome off to school with no guard…"

"Look, Monk, I didn't send her. She went. End of story. Besides, Shippo is with her."

"Shippo? That tiny little fox can't do shit."

"He can disguise himself and Kagome. And he has plenty of useful tricks to get someone out of a bad situation relatively unharmed."

"Relatively? What the hell, Inuyasha, I never expected you to be so calm or okay with something like this…"

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice now did I?"

The metal pin I punched in sailed through the wood and brick behind it, exploding and instantly becoming a dangerous projectile until it sunk deep into the trunk of a tree.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Miroku, his eyes on the pin that splintered deep inside the tree. "I take it Kagome went against your concerns."

"And _apparently_, I 'stand out' too much to go with her. Stupid _school_, who needs it anyway?"

"Everyone. You should consider a few classes yourself."

"I know everything I need to know. How to survive." I looked back at my task, the one I'd been working on now for months only to realize then… "I'm done."

Miroku came around to my side, then walked past me inside the small building. I thought it looked better than before. New wood and brick, it was no longer 'historic' but it was _Historically Accurate_. Either way, it was no longer in pieces and that's what mattered the most. The small chuckle that came from my chest didn't go ignored by Miroku, who was looking at me like I was crazy. Pretty sure I was.

"The only reason I worked on this so hard, worked on this at all, was because Kagome promised me the Shikon Jewel if I fixed what I broke."

"But...she doesn't have it, does she?"

Shaking my head was my answer, another huff escaping me. "Doesn't matter. I can't fix all the things I've broken by being here. Not in this lifetime."

Miroku looked like he was going to say something on the subject, but I really didn't want to hear it. After the other night, being completely human around Kagome, I knew I was crazy. And that I had really screwed up. Human, demon, it didn't matter. I wanted Kagome. And she had seen both sides. I was weak because of both of them, my human side made me weaker than other demons and my demon side couldn't be controlled. At my weakest forms and Kagome had seen them both.

And all she had to say about it was, she liked me the way I was.

What the hell was I supposed to do with that? Demons shunned me for my human mother and humans terrorized me for my demon features. It didn't matter which one I was, to them I was an abomination. The only one to care for me was Sesshomaru all my life.

And then there was Kagome.

Her heart so damn big she didn't care what you were, as long as your intentions were good. I couldn't even be sure I fell into that category, my intentions far from 'well- meaning'. Even now as I consider the very likely possibility that Kagome was, in fact, my mate.

Every time I think about it my heart races out of control to the point that I actually thought I might pass out. So to say I was thinking it over wasn't the truth, more like refusing to think about it. Or rather continuing to deny it because even if she was my mate, we could NEVER be together. It was for the best.

My belly flip-flopped and I looked at Miroku. He had felt it too, both of us rushing toward the sensation. It was coming from the front of the Shrine. Right at the steps.

The only thing there was a man, long brown, wavy hair that would have looked really nice...on a woman. He looked like a lost businessman, nice suit like the one Sota wore to the festival. A long gray coat on top, the guy even had a cane. There was nothing about this guy that wasn't out of place and yet, he looked over the Shrine like he was returning home.

"Can we help you?" Miroku called out, disbelief in his tone.

This...thing looked like a man but he was far from one. "Oh? Actually, you can."

The way he looked at me had me double checking my hat. It was still in place, no ears out on display. Other than my long ass hair, that was silver, I looked just like anyone else in this time, my Fire Rat robes folded inside. But the closer this guy got and the longer he stared at me the more I wished I had them on.

"You see, I'm hoping for your forgiveness."

I pointed to Miroku. "Talk to him, he's the Monk."

"Oh no, I need it from you, Inuyasha."

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered.

He smirked and held out his arms. "Don't recognize me? I thought you would at least be able to smell me, dog."

I glared back at his eyes. Black and soulless. "Naraku."

"Yes, but you can call me Onigumo."

Miroku laughed hollowly at the creature before us. "Another poor soul you inhabited. So tell us. What do you need forgiveness for? Is it for the horrible things you have done to each of us for your own selfish needs?"

"No. It's for taking so long to get back to you. But I needed Kagome's seal to fully evaporate and for Inuyasha to finish the well."

I understood the seal but the well? What did that have to do with anything…

Something slammed into me, pain radiating through my entire body as I bounced across the yard until I was stopped by a hearty tree. It felt like I was picking my pieces up instead of my body as I got back to my feet. Naraku was the decoy while…

Oh shit.

"Miroku let me introduce you to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. It also took me a while to convince him to come here to see you, Inuyasha. He was very much against it."

Naraku clucked his tongue like we were a couple of kids fighting over a toy. Brother looked whole, save for his arm. But his eyes were just like Naraku's. Empty.

"What the FUCK did you do to him?"

Naraku shrugged and I damn near saw red right then and there. "Nothing. I tried a lot of things. Even took his mate away but he still didn't want to fight his dear baby brother."

"Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate!"

"Oh, Inuyasha you missed a lot tied to that tree, didn't you? But you're right, he doesn't have a mate, I killed her."

Miroku sputtered, standing closer than he should to Sesshomaru. "If you killed his mate, he would be dead too! That's how it works with mated couples!"

"Well...he probably wishes he was dead. But I needed him so I gave him...a little push."

I blinked and my brother stood before me. His claws drug into my shoulders, tossing me far and hard. I hit the hard, flat, grey rock that was all over the shrine, rolling to a stop very slowly. On my hands and knees, Sesshomaru towered above me.

"Come on, Sess. You don't want to do this. Wake up!"

His foot moved faster than a human eye could see. But I could see it, watching it as it flew up and into my ribs. I was in the air again briefly, only to have my back collide with brick, back at the well.

Miroku stepped up into my blurry vision, his hand up and ready. "NO! DON'T!"

Sesshomaru backhanded Miroku for his troubles, the guy out for the count. Or dead, I couldn't tell for sure from here. Because now Sess was looming over me again. My world of pain was just beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

This is it guys, the last chapter of Bad Karma! I'm so excited and sad! It's been fun, you guys are so awesome. I officially love this fandom! Be sure to check out my other story I'm going to post soon here, Cell Mates. It's a prison AU with one-bed trope. Chapters one and two are already up on my Tumblr account.

THE FAIRY TALE CHALLENGE IS OPEN!

Writers, artists, sign-ups are on my Tumblr page. If you want to participate and don't do Tumblr, then PM here and we can work something out. If you don't art or write, then please share the event on your page. And tag a writer or artist you want to participate, call a bitch out guys!

Thank you to my lovely DarkenedHrt101, beta and best friend.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Violence does, in truth, recoil upon the violent, and the schemer falls into the pit which he digs for another" _– _**Arthur Conan Doyle**_

Shippo skipped next to me, making me wonder what he was showing the people that we passed. "Human school is so fun!"

"Yeah, when you're just there to audit! What do you look like right now anyway?"

"I look like your adorable cousin, remember? Visiting from Kyoto."

"Pretty sure no one believed that, by the way."

"What? But I look so cute?"

I laughed, the hot air instantly turning into a white fluff as it left my mouth. It stopped short though, the wicked bad vibes coming from too close to home to be a coincidence had me breaking into a run. Shippo followed close behind, panting from keeping up with short legs. By the time I made it to the Shrine steps, I was alone. Shippo was somewhere behind me. I didn't wait, I couldn't. There was something terrible at the Shrine, I could feel it.

My heart was beating hard in my chest when I cleared the steps but then came to a painful halt at the sight before me. Miroku was a crumpled mess, barely breathing in the middle of the yard. I slowly rounded the corner of my house, the sounds of flesh getting beaten and torn made my stomach turn before I even caught sight of the mess.

A man… no demon was standing over Inuyasha, who was a walking sore. I watched in shock as Inuyasha took blow after blow while not trying to block or fight back at all. But my attention was pulled, feeling evil creep up my spine as someone or something stared at me. In the shade of the Goshinboku, was a man dressed too nice to be just 'caught up' in all this. That, and he was grinning at the bloodbath before him.

My eyes met his and he stepped into the light. The breath in my throat caught as the man that had been in my dreams, the one that bit me, now stood before me. And I was fully awake. His black eyes looked me over and I felt so dirty, even with my long peacoat hiding most of me.

"Naraku."

"Good," he said while clapping, "you're good. So quick, I love that about you."

"You don't love me or anything. You love yourself."

"I love a good fight. Even fighting for you, Kagome."

I glanced back, not wanting to take my eyes off of Naraku or Inuyasha for longer than a second. The demon Inuyasha fought had the same hair, skin, and eyes as Inuyasha. The only real difference was one was clearly a full demon, his eyes in slits and a dark moon imprinted on his forehead. His dress was more animalistic than Inuyasha's, a long white mink or something draped over his shoulder over crude-looking armor. I just didn't get why Inuyasha wouldn't fight back?

In a moment of pure will, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held tight. "Come on, Sess. This isn't you. SNAP out of IT!"

It hit me hard, turning and glaring back at Naraku in another human suit to find him smirking. "You're making brothers fight?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"There's no love here and this isn't a war!"

Sess reached back and ripped Inuyasha off of him, sending the half-demon flying across the yard. He rolled for a bit and didn't look like he was getting back up this time. A lump swelled in my throat, my eyes burning with tears the longer he stayed down.

The demon wasn't waiting, walking over to the lump, his brother, and planning on kicking him while he was down. "Wait!"

For some reason, Sess stopped and looked at me. But it didn't last long, turning back to his task of killing his brother.

"Naraku, stop this, now."

"Only you have the power to stop this. And I think you know just how to do it."

"If I go with you, you'll just leave Sess to kill Inuyasha!"

He laughed, dark and blood-chilling. "You know me so well, my love."

I no longer cared, the wheezing sounds coming from Inuyasha made my heart drop. I was scared. Scared for him and I was losing my mind over it. And I had nothing to offer to help him. All I could do was watch but like hell, I was going to just stand by and witness Inuyasha's death.

So I shoved him, I shoved Naraku for what it was worth. But he just laughed. When I turned from him, fully planning on going after Sess, I was stopped.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and held on painfully tight. "Don't walk away from me again!"

I yanked on his hold, only managing to make my wrist sting. Kami I was helpless and it tore me up inside like never before.

"Ka..gome?" Twisting, I found Inuyasha's confused eyes on me. "What are you...doing? Get out of here!"

"Yes Kagome, let's get out of here. You and me."

"Let her go you son of a bitch…"

Inuyasha was roaring, jumping up off the ground that I had thought he was stuck on. Whatever pain he felt went to the wayside, leaping over his brother to come to my side. Naraku looked shocked as his hold was ripped off of me.

Now in his arms, Inuyasha raced away into the thick woods that surrounded the Shrine. "We need to get out of town to get away from Naraku."

We weren't that far from the Shrine but Inuyasha slowed to a stop anyway, putting me carefully back on my feet. "I have to go back."

"What?!"

"I can't leave Sesshomaru in Naraku's hold like that...I have to go back."

"He's going to kill you!"

I had a hold of his collar, whatever good it did me. As weak as I was he could easily pull himself from my hold. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You need to keep running and I need to go back. I'll keep fighting, keep them distracted so you can escape."

"No."

"Kagome…"

"NO!"

"You have no power, no strength! All you are is a weakness! You will distract me from what I need to do. The only way you can help in this situation is to get out of the way!"

I was silent but I still held onto his collar. He didn't pull away either, letting me hold onto him. My eyes on my hands, I noticed the blood on them. I was probably covered in Inuyasha's blood from when he picked me up. And I couldn't care less.

"That day...with all the demons and you turned demon too...you told me I was your Mate." I felt him stiffen under my hold but he didn't move any more than that. "Was that just your demon side talking?"

Slowly, I looked up at him in the silence. His hands moved to mine and I thought it would be the moment he pulled them away. But instead, he just held them, pressing them down onto him.

I saw it in his eyes, something clicked in his brain and he turned from me, pulling my hands off of him and dropping them back to my sides. "It was the demon. You ain't my mate."

Maybe it was lingering fear and adrenaline? Or maybe it was all new fear, knowing he was about to leave me for his death. But his words had little effect on me, grabbing his face in my hands and wrenching him back to face me. I had my lips on his before he could react past taking a deep breath. This might be considered assault but the vibrating my bones did when our lips grazed one another's I knew I wasn't taking advantage.

Especially when his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, my heart beating hard against his. Sliding past his cheeks, I dug my hands into his precious hair. The silver locks were wrapped around my fingers and I found myself reveling in the silkiness of it. Hair he was so protective of before was now firmly in my hold.

My feet left the ground and his tongue licked my lower lip. So I opened up for him, letting our tongues play together. A small tug to his strands had a moan escape him. It also caused him to squeeze me harder to him, a whimper escaping me.

We were lost. Lost in the woods and to each other. But our bread crumbs were showing.

"Inuyasha! Get back here you coward!"

The voice was growling but I knew it wasn't Naraku. And so did Inuyasha, his eyes wide when our faces pulled apart. He had me back on my feet so fast I was dizzy. "Go Kagome. Run. Get out of here."

"I won't leave you!"

Now my face was firmly gripped in his hands, Inuyasha glaring at me. "You will leave me. You will leave me behind and never think about me again. Do you understand? You and I are done. You are just a stupid human and I am a demon. We will never be more than that."

"That's not true!"

"It is!"

"Inuyasha you're being very rude to your brother right now."

Naraku was calling from somewhere not far away enough and I saw the panic on Inuyasha's face. "Fine. Believe and do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a rat's ass. And if you still don't believe me, come between me and my brother. I will choose him over you every time."

"But…"

"Every. Time."

He pushed me back for good measure and I landed hard on my backside. It gave him a head start, not that he needed one, racing away at speeds I could never meet. And I didn't follow, staying on the frozen ground while the sky began to darken.

oOo

I was pretty sure I was going to die tonight. What with the beating Sesshomaru already gave me and ripping my own damn heart out to hand off to Kagome, I wasn't far from death already. Which also meant I was likely to go demon here any second and kill everyone around me. The last thing I wanted was to kill my brother and I prayed to Kami that would be enough to stop me.

Sesshomaru was following me along with Naraku, the prick wanted to watch the fight. Kagome hadn't moved from the spot I left her in, the tingle in my spine receding quickly. Good, then she wouldn't have to watch me die.

With him in his current form, maybe I could take down Naraku? He was significantly weaker and solid. And it was clear, that was more than just some body he possessed. It moved too fluidly to be a skin bag he wore.

No, it was something else. What, I had no clue but I bet I could kill it and that was all that mattered.

Breaking through the trees, I came to a clearing. A small pond in the middle, it looked just like the one Sess and I used to fish in when we were kids. But this pond has been in the back of our father's villa, the large home wrapping around the tiny body of water. With our claws, we picked a dozen fish out each at a time. The pond was empty of all life now.

It was a perfect place to face my past, Sesshomaru walking into the small circle surrounded by tall trees. His eyes were glowing in the dimly lit forest, the winter sun nearly set. I needed to hold him off for a few minutes while Naraku caught up and hope the son of a bitch didn't decide to go after Kagome instead.

Sesshomaru was on me in a second, grabbing one of my shoulders and pressing his fingers into the wound from his claws earlier. I grabbed him back, holding onto him in hopes of keeping him from killing me before Naraku showed again.

"Naraku told me. You picked a human over me?"

His eyes narrowed, little slits that almost disappeared. But they didn't focus completely. Something was definitely wrong with my brother.

"I didn't choose her over you. I'm here with you now ain't I? Letting you beat the shit out of me!"

He laughed but it was so fake. "You're not _letting _me do anything. You were always weak! A whore of a mother who seduces our father. Then brought the squirming bastard into this world so she could dump you off on our doorstep."

"Leave my mother out of this!"

"Is that your human half talking? Attached to things long gone? Just like your little human girl, who was never yours and always belonged to my lord Naraku."

"Your _lord_? Kami, do you even hear yourself right now?" I lost my hold as Sesshomaru flung me with his. Flipping, I caught a tree with my feet and held on. "My brother would never be someone's bitch!"

"Your brother is dead, his body just hasn't figured that out yet."

There he was, little fucker at the edge of the trees. He was looking around for Kagome and I watched as his face turned red with realization.

"Where is Kagome?!"

"Dead. Left her body in the woods."

"LIAR!"

"All she was was a nuisance. She didn't have the jewel and she can't kill you. So what good was she to me other than to piss you off!"

Naraku sneered and bitterness filled my mouth. "If she was dead, then I would be too. That's what happens to mated couples."

I had my claw around Naraku's neck in a blink of my eyes, lifting him off the ground and watching him struggle to breathe. "She ain't _your_ mate."

He chuckled and I could feel it against my palm. "We'll see...about that…"

"You don't choose your mates, it doesn't work like that!"

"You forgot...your brother…"

My head was nearly knocked off my shoulders, Sesshomaru roundhouse kicking me from behind. Luckily, my body followed instead of my head flying off alone. Unluckily, all of me hit a tree and I swear even the branches cringed at the sound of my body snapping against its trunk.

Something was broken inside me and it was rolling around with every move I made. It didn't feel good. But I wasn't dead yet and I really needed an opening to Naraku….again. I wouldn't waste it this time, no matter what he said about Kagome, I had to focus. Since brother dearest didn't have a problem roughing me up -like he ever did- I would just have to give him a few 'love taps'. Even at full power, I couldn't take out Sesshomaru. He was full demon and I was only half. Plus, he practically raised me.

He would forgive me for a few bruises...right?

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I lunged at him, claws out at his face. He dodged of course but doubted my resolve to hurt him. Which allowed me to slice through his shoulder just under his armor.

He roared and batted me back, sending me towards Naraku who watched like an idiot. Better than him going after Kagome, putting him exactly where I wanted him. I was left flabbergasted when he sidestepped my claws, moving like it was nothing at superhuman speed. Demon speed. Who the hell was this Onigumo anyway?

I reached out my claws for him again but was yanked back by the claws of Sesshomaru. In his hold, my feet dangled and I felt like a damn pup all over again, sparing with my big brother. Except there was no light in his eyes as there should be.

Swinging my foot, I hooked his jaw and he dropped me in response. I didn't waste time, pacing to Naraku with my fist ready. I was going to ram it through his chest and rip out his heart. Maybe that would be an acceptable gift to Kagome after breaking hers the way I had.

The grin on his face wasn't right, so I hesitated. That's when I felt it. "Goddamnit!'

Swiveling, I ran back to Sess, stepping between him and Miroku's out-stretched palm.

"Knock it off, Miroku!"

"You can't kill Naraku! Not yet!"

"And you can't kill my brother, asshat!"

"Inuyasha...get out of the way. He isn't your brother anymore!"

I dug my heels into the soft earth, Miroku's black abyss not discriminating as it pulled at me. "I told ya, you ain't killing MY BROTHER!"

"I don't want to do this but you're forcing my hand!"

He opened his hand wider, threatening to pull me and my brother in. "Is that supposed to be funny?!"

Dragging through the earth, I stumbled a bit with my hold. Sesshomaru crashed into me and we both hit the ground. I would have been happy with the end of Miroku's stupid attack if I hadn't looked up. "Damnit, Kagome I told you to leave!"

She had both her hands wrapped around Miroku's hand, forcing it closed and into a fist. "You don't listen to me so why should I listen to you?"

Turning her eyes on me, the sharp, broken thing pierced my heart. The skin around her eyes were red and puffed. She still met me with a fire in her eyes. Kagome was pissed.

I didn't get a chance to say or do anything about it, my air getting cut off as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. If my brother had ever been the hugging type, I might have had some hope. But I knew better, not surprised when he crushed my arms and ribs in his intense hold. And I wish I was surprised when Kagome ran over to Naraku's side.

"Kagome...get...away from him!"

Sess's hold tightened again and Naraku grabbed Kagome. Without thought, I rammed my head into Sesshomaru's, pain singing through my brain. But not as much as it did his, getting dropped and some space to move, brother took a step back as he clutched his head. I didn't have time to waste with pain, bypassing him to get to Kagome.

Naraku brushed Kagome's cheek, stroking her skin with the back of his hand and I saw red.

oOo

I know Inuyasha told me not to get involved. To leave and never look back. That I was nothing to him. But he wasn't nothing to me so I came back and everyone was at the old fish pond.

Inuyasha was finally fighting back, even though his body couldn't handle a small blow to anyone. It was better than him just taking a beating from his brother. Naraku stood off to the side, watching and antagonizing.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Dead. Left her body in the woods."

"LIAR!"

Guess Naraku wasn't the only one who could ruffle feathers.

"All she was was a nuisance. She didn't have the jewel and she can't kill you. So what good was she to me other than to piss you off!"

If my heart wasn't already in pieces, that probably would have hurt more. Inuyasha already told me all of that, that I was nothing. It still stung a bit, like the knife in my chest was twisted.

"If she was dead, then I would be too. That's what happens to mated couples."

I couldn't breathe, Naraku claiming me as his mate. Not only that but a 'coupled' mate? What did that even mean? Did it have something to do with my dream?

The movement was so fast, I couldn't keep up with it, only the end result as Inuyasha had Naraku dangling from his grip. "She ain't _your_ mate."

For someone who didn't care one bit for me, being Naraku's mate sure did piss Inuyasha off a lot. "We'll see...about that…"

"You don't choose your mates, it doesn't work like that!"

Inuyasha was about to go full demon, a combination of his brother's beating and Naraku's teasing. His eyes were red but Naraku just smirked. "You forgot...your brother…"

Oh Kami, the sound of Inuyasha's body as it slammed into yet another tree, it made my blood run cold. Watching this was killing me, Inuyasha taking blow after blow and not giving many back in return. He was outmatched and fighting with a fraction of his strength.

Naraku was going to use Inuyasha's brother to kill him.

My eyes and cheeks were chapped from tears. Some from Inuyasha's harsh words but most from watching his body get tossed around like a plaything. Wait...why hadn't Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha yet? He could have many times by now. Instead, it was like he was playing with him. Or buying time.

Breaking away, Inuyasha went for Naraku but the creature dodged. How was he moving another body so well? It didn't make sense!

Inuyasha was back in Sesshomaru's hold but he got free fast enough. No one seemed to notice Miroku as he stepped onto the battlefield. I watched as he lifted his palm, going after Sesshomaru. My stomach twisted when Inuyasha stepped between them and then got angry.

Miroku was actually going to suck Inuyasha and his brother into his pit of nothingness.

He may not want me here but he clearly needed my help, running in full view because what did it matter now, over to Miroku's side. Inuyasha and his brother hit the ground, tumbling together and dangerously close to getting sucked in. Leaping the last few feet, I grabbed Miroku's hand tight, forcing his hand closed. He tried to fight me on it but with one look at me, all of his fight stopped cold.

"Damnit, Kagome I told you to leave!"

My fury was at a peak, glaring at Miroku to make sure he wasn't messing around anymore. "You don't listen to me so why should I listen to you?"

Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look...I looked, Inuyasha's stare piercing me. Whatever he had to say to me was lost, Sesshomaru wrapping around him like a python. I already knew what I needed to do.

Running around them, I went straight to Naraku who grinned at my arrival. "Took you long enough. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, watching from the trees."

"Stop this. Stop it now, Naraku."

His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me against him and my stomach rolled with disgust. "I would but I can't. Only you can stop this."

"Kagome...get...away from him!"

Inuyasha was choking, dying and Naraku was still playing games. "What does that mean?!"

Naraku opened his mouth, the corners of it still turned up in a smirk as he stroked my cheek with his hand. But then it turned the other way, his smile sinking to a frown. It was the growl that tuned me into the change along with the harsh shiver up my spine.

Ripped free, I rolled on the ground away from Naraku who was in Inuyasha's hold. For the first time, Naraku looked scared, his eyes wide and his mouth frozen open. And I could see why Inuyasha's wounds were steaming from the heat of his blood. They cauterized in seconds, Inuyasha howled from it but not flinching as he stuck his fist inside of Naraku's chest.

Naraku screamed but it turned into a laugh, scaring off the few birds that remained nearby. "Go ahead. Kill this body. I have plenty more where this one came from."

I was off the ground, Miroku pulling me up and to shaky feet. "Inuyasha, he's just a puppet!"

As was Sesshomaru, Miroku got us both out of the way just in time before he barreled through us to his master. Flung back, now it was a fight between two demons and I still didn't know how it would end. But now Inuyasha was at risk of killing his brother.

Slashing his chest, Inuyasha wasn't holding back, blood pouring from Sesshomaru without end. The elder grunted but remained standing, running his claws over Inuyasha's neck. He stumbled back and I whimpered. At the sound, Inuyasha turned his red eyes on me and sneered. Then he dipped his fingers into his own blood, slashing out at the air only to have the air turn red and race towards Sesshomaru.

Going down, Inuyasha jumped on top of him, ripping at whatever he could until he stopped moving. Then he turned on Naraku.

This was going to be it, Inuyasha was going to kill the puppet and then what? Finish off his brother? And if Sesshomaru was a puppet just like Omiguro, what would happen to him once the puppet master was dead?

Sesshomaru would be dead and it would kill Inuyasha.

We didn't get a chance to find out, Sesshomaru pushing up on his only arm and knocking Inuyasha's feet out from under him. It wasn't a hard blow but it still took his senses away for a moment. Long enough for Sesshomaru to get an upper hand again.

Naraku said I was the only one who could stop this, so why was I just watching from the sidelines? My blood was screaming at me to do something, my heart pounding dangerously in my chest. It all hurt, my body and watching Inuyasha getting hurt. It might as well be my body under Sesshomaru's claws.

Which was why I ran out and put myself between his claw and Inuyasha.

oOo

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, I went full demon again. I had to because I was on the ground, Sesshomaru was bleeding a lot and Kagome was between us. Her arms were outstretched, one hand on my chest while the other hung in the air towards Sesshomaru. Who was frozen.

Whatever I had done as a demon, it felt like I was barely stitched together. A mangled bag of skin filled with dust instead of bones, I struggled to get my hand to wrap around her wrist. "Kagome…"

She spared me a glance and it was more than enough, her eyes completely gray and full of tears. Her eyes passed quickly from me to Naraku. "Release him."

"It doesn't work like that, Kagome."

Naraku was cooing at her and I could feel my blood raging again. "Just...leave...Kagome."

I was ignored, her head swinging back and forth from Sesshomaru to Naraku. Neither of them were moving, I could tell that much which was why I felt my brother's eyes on me.

"You really chose a human over me? Your own brother?"

"I..didn't…"

"All you had to do was bring her to Naraku and I would have been freed. Me and my MATE! Now we are both dead all because you refused to follow orders from our master once again!"

Slowly, Kagome's face turned back to me, the look on it one of utter devastation. "Naraku sent you. That's why you came after me in the first place?"

"Yes.."

My hold on her wrist tightened and I worried I might break her bone trying to keep her from leaving me. She looked away from me again, not at anything, and nodded, a sad chuckle coming from her. "You'll always pick your brother first, huh?"

"Kagome…"

She shot up and my 'so-called' tight hold fell like rice paper. I couldn't move, no matter how much I needed my body to. And my demon half refused to help me with Kagome so close. God damn mate bond!

"I'll come with you, I'll be your mate, Naraku…"

"NO!" My throat ripped with the sound as I screamed.

"Only if you give Inuyasha back his brother."

No. No, no, no, no… "NO! Kagome, no! Stay away from him!"

I pushed the lumps that used to be arms under me, forcing them past the point of pain to sit up. Miroku could move, going after Kagome with his palm out and at full force. I breathed a little easier, Miroku wouldn't let her do this.

The air in my lungs left me as Naraku waved his hand, Miroku's hand going back first until the bone popped. He was dragged backwards by the force and the pull of his palm until he stopped moving again. A small growl came from nowhere and Naraku's face was covered by a flash of fur. Shippo had finally made his move. But the poor kid was no match, not even close, his tiny body getting tossed like the stuffed toy his was. Now Miroku and Shippo laid motionless, Kagome gasping and whimpering over them both but saying and doing nothing more. There was nothing she could do.

"Kagome, please. I'm begging you…"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. We mean nothing to each other. You have no say in this."

I fell to an arm, her words slicing through me like a blade. Even with all that, I wanted her to look at me. I needed to see her eyes and see what color they were.

"So...you will come with me? Be mine, willingly?"

"It's not fucking willing you ass! You're forcing her to go with you!"

"Yes," Kagome answered, both of them ignoring me.

The blade Kagome implanted with her words, twisted and I fell to my face. The air and ground felt so damn cold and I was never cold. I struggled just to lift my head but I did and I wished I hadn't, watching as Kagome walked into Naraku's open arms. In his hold and not struggling, she glanced back at me once and I caught it.

Her eyes were a dull gray.

Then she pressed her lips to his cheek and I thought I was going to vomit. All that was left in my stomach along with my heart. "Kagome...stop…."

"Release him. Return Sesshomaru to Inuyasha in one piece!"

"As you wish, Mate."

I coughed, blood sticking in my throat as a warning. This was killing me.

Naraku flicked his hand and Sesshomaru sighed...then screamed, falling to his knees beside me. Kagome turned with Naraku, the two of them walking away and leaving my sight. Grabbing him hard, I tried to shake the shit out of Sesshomaru and break him out of it.

"Sess….Sess, please. You have to...stop them...save Kagome!"

But it was no use, Sesshomaru was clawing at his chest to get to his heart while mine, sadly, continued to beat. To the rhythm of her footfalls away from me.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

The End...of part one. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you guys to find me on Tumblr, I let this out weeks ago that it was a two parter! Now you guys know what kind of writer I am, I'm the bitch of cliffhangers! I think I'll post a preview of part two on my Tumblr here in a few days.


	14. Part Two Preview

Alright, so a few of you expressed interest/concern about getting a sneak peek at this without having Tumblr. So I'm just going to make life easier and post it here. **This has not been betaed so keep that in mind!** This is the first scene in chapter one.

I have a handful of other things to post, mostly AU as that's my bread and butter. Let me know if you guys are interested and want more from me. I'll gladly supply. Tbh, I'm going to post them anyway but a few kind words will encourage me to do it faster lol.

* * *

**Terrible Fate- Preview**

My open wounds were mostly healed but I still couldn't move. Not even when Sess stilled, unsure if he was alive or dead. I heard him breathing so at least there was that.

The stars hung above, twinkling happily, mocking me. I didn't know if I couldn't move or if I wouldn't, the will to try leaving me with Kagome. So all I did was lay on the freezing ground and let it make me feel numb. Actually, I was pretty sure I felt numb without the cold under me. If it weren't for the continual pump of my shattered heart, I would assume I was dead.

Movement shifted out of the corner of my eye and I prayed it was some beast coming to rip my throat out. Put me out of my misery.

"Get up."

AH, Miroku was still alive. Good for him. "Fuck off."

"We have to go after Kagome. Get up."

I ignored the bastard. He didn't stop Kagome or Naraku either so who was he to judge me?

"I said, GET UP!"

I didn't give a shit, ignoring Miroku again without a thought to do as asked. But all that was foiled as Sesshomaru rolled over on top of me. My numb limbs were pinned by his knees as he slapped the shit out of my face.

"Get up." He said while standing, showing me how it was done.

Miroku stood over me with his _sealed_ hand out. I forced the spite out of myself and took the offer, letting him pull me to my feet. "Sesshomaru...about your Mate…"

"She's still alive. She has to be, right?" He said, glancing back at me.

I didn't know if he meant Kagome or his Mate. "I didn't Mate with Kagome."

"I completed the bond with my Mate. So they both must be alive. Besides, Naraku doesn't want to kill Kagome."

My bones cracked at that, "What the hell does he want her for?"

"He called her his mate, but she's Inuyasha's, not his?" Miroku added.

We were confused while Sesshomaru was hiding something. And I really didn't like it.

"He is going to force the bond somehow."

We all spun, Shippo coming out of a small bush with a limp. I couldn't help myself, rushing to him and picking him up. I cradled him like the baby he was. "That's not possible. You don't choose your Mate, it's a chemical thing!"

Miroku clucked his tongue at me, "It's fate, not chemicals."

"Same difference," Sesshomaru growled, "the problem is we don't know where he took Kagome for any of this. And we've been out for a while now."

I didn't realize it, dawn rising in the distance. We had already wasted too much time. "We comb the city. Split up and don't wait to engage."

"That's stupid." Shippo blurted.

"You're stupid!" I hit his head with my fist, not caring about his injuries.

"Both of you shut up!" Miroku screamed.

"This is getting us nowhere. Inuyasha, can't you sense Kagome?"

I leered at my brother, "I told you, we ain't Mated."

Fast and hard, he slapped the back of my head. My hair flew, my brain stung, and Shippo snorted so I punched him again. "You can still feel her, can't you? Did you learn nothing when I taught you about Mates?!"

"Honestly? I tuned you out."

He tried to hit me again but I dodged it that time. "Every Mate can sense each other. How else do you know someone is yours?!"

"I...felt a tingle around her. Or when I looked at her. And when we kissed…"

"Okay, that's enough. We don't need to know everything!" Miroku hissed.

I glared at him, "Like I would tell you everything you pervert!"

"FOCUS!"

We all cringed from Sesshomaru's growl and I instantly did as commanded. But I felt nothing. "She's gone. Kami, I can't feel her at all."

Sesshomaru grunted, turning and punching through a tree in his irritation. If I wasn't still an open sore, I would have joined him. Shippo jumped to Miroku in response to my silent raging. When we were all still, Sess began to leave us behind.

"Where are you going?"

Chasing after him was no easy task; with a pup, a human, and my broken bones the three of us struggled to keep up. But he didn't care, raging through the forest, back to the Shrine, and to the top of Kagome's house. Still, on the ground looking up at him, I knew exactly what he was seeing and feeling. The first time I took in Kagome's world had been shocking too. The hell he'd been through all this time. I didn't even know how long Naraku had him under his thumb, torturing Sess and his Mate.

Leaving the others behind, I joined him, standing by his side and taking in the skyline with him. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry. I let you down…"

"It wasn't your fault. Your part in the prophecy."

"Why do people keep mentioning that? I've never heard of some stupid prophecy?!"

"That's because, if we told you, it would affect it one way or another. You can't know the details. You or Kagome."

"She's part of it?!"

He had said too much, cringing and clamming up. Silence reigned over us, the cityscape covering up the stars with its own twinkling. "Inuyasha….where the hell are we?"

* * *

You know what to do if you want more!


	15. Terrible Fate (Part Two Chapter One)

I just want to say, WOW. Thank you. Thank you all for your encouragement and support. But most of all, thank you for your patience.

Cell Mates has really thrown me off schedule. It was never meant to be a full fic but I wrote three chapters because it was fun and I loved it. Then, the Book Club found it and it went nuts! Love you guys BTW. I have never posted a fic that far from completed, it's why I haven't posted this story, because it's not close to finished as I prefer. Gicu2, I'm posting this for you! For all of you that either reviewed every chapter (or almost every chapter) and encouraged me while posting my first ever Inuyasha fic. This fandom truly is amazing that way.

If you like my work and want more, check out my Tumblr page!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Those who pray for your downfall are concentrating negative thoughts towards you." _– _**Michael Bassey Johnson**_

My open wounds were mostly healed but I still couldn't move. Not even when Sess stilled, unsure if he was alive or dead. I heard him breathing so at least there was that.

The stars hung above, twinkling happily, mocking me. I didn't know if I couldn't move or if I wouldn't, the will to try leaving me with Kagome. So all I did was lay on the freezing ground and let it make me feel numb. Actually, I was pretty sure I felt numb without the cold under me. If it weren't for the continual pump of my shattered heart, I would assume I was dead.

Movement shifted out of the corner of my eye and I prayed it was some beast coming to rip my throat out. Put me out of my misery.

"Get up."

AH, Miroku was still alive. Good for him. "Fuck off."

"We have to go after Kagome. Get up."

I ignored the bastard. He didn't stop Kagome or Naraku either so who was he to judge me?

"I said, GET UP!"

I didn't give a shit, ignoring Miroku again without a thought to do as asked. But all that was foiled as Sesshomaru rolled over on top of me. My numb limbs were pinned by his knees as he slapped the shit out of my face.

"Get up." He said while standing, showing me how it was done.

Miroku stood over me with his _sealed_ hand out. I forced the spite out of myself and took the offer, letting him pull me to my feet. "Sesshomaru...about your Mate…"

"She's still alive. She has to be, right?" He said, glancing back at me.

I didn't know if he meant Kagome or his Mate. "I didn't Mate with Kagome."

"I completed the bond with my Mate. So they both must be alive. Besides, Naraku doesn't want to kill Kagome."

My bones cracked at that, "What the hell does he want her for?"

"He called her his mate, but she's Inuyasha's, not his?" Miroku added.

We were confused while Sesshomaru was hiding something. And I really didn't like it.

"He is going to force the bond somehow."

We all spun, Shippo coming out of a small bush with a limp. I couldn't help myself, rushing to him and picking him up. I cradled him like the baby he was. "That's not possible. You don't choose your Mate, it's a chemical thing!"

Miroku clucked his tongue at me, "It's fate, not chemicals."

"Same difference," Sesshomaru growled, "the problem is we don't know where he took Kagome for any of this. And we've been out for a while now."

I didn't realize it, dawn rising in the distance. We had already wasted too much time. "We comb the city. Split up and don't wait to engage."

"That's stupid." Shippo blurted.

"You're stupid!" I hit his head with my fist, not caring about his injuries.

"Both of you shut up!" Miroku screamed.

"This is getting us nowhere. Inuyasha, can't you sense Kagome?"

I leered at my brother, "I told you, we ain't Mated."

Fast and hard, he slapped the back of my head. My hair flew, my brain stung, and Shippo snorted so I punched him again. "You can still feel her, can't you? Did you learn nothing when I taught you about Mates?!"

"Honestly? I tuned you out."

He tried to hit me again but I dodged it that time. "Every Mate can sense each other. How else do you know someone is yours?!"

"I...felt a tingle around her. Or when I looked at her. And when we kissed…"

"Okay, that's enough. We don't need to know everything!" Miroku hissed.

I glared at him, "Like I would tell you everything you pervert!"

"FOCUS!"

We all cringed from Sesshomaru's growl and I instantly did as commanded. But I felt nothing. "She's gone. Kami, I can't feel her at all."

Sesshomaru grunted, turning and punching through a tree in his irritation. If I wasn't still an open sore, I would have joined him. Shippo jumped to Miroku in response to my silent raging. When we were all still, Sess began to leave us behind.

"Where are you going?"

Chasing after him was no easy task; with a pup, a human, and my broken bones the three of us struggled to keep up. But he didn't care, raging through the forest, back to the Shrine, and to the top of Kagome's house. Still, on the ground looking up at him, I knew exactly what he was seeing and feeling. The first time I took in Kagome's world had been shocking too. The hell he'd been through all this time. I didn't even know how long Naraku had him under his thumb, torturing Sess and his Mate.

Leaving the others behind, I joined him, standing by his side and taking in the skyline with him. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry. I let you down…"

"It wasn't your fault. Your part in the prophecy."

"Why do people keep mentioning that? I've never heard of some stupid prophecy?!"

"That's because, if we told you, it would affect it one way or another. You can't know the details. You or Kagome."

"She's part of it?!"

He had said too much, cringing and clamming up. Silence reigned over us, the cityscape covering up the stars with its twinkling. "Inuyasha….where the hell are we?"

oOo

There were few things worse than waking up in a strange place. Waking up in clothes that weren't yours was one of them. The two combined and I was freaked out. With the way my eyes and face felt, I was pretty sure I hadn't stopped crying, even in my sleep. I didn't even care how much it pissed Onigumo off, I cried hard and long after he took me away from Inuyasha.

Not sure what he expected.

It wasn't me sobbing until I passed out. Or maybe he did, as I didn't have a clue where I was. Onigumo would see that as a bonus but I wasn't going to run away. Where would I go? I was a danger to everyone while Naraku was alive and after me. When I had my gifts, I could banish him but he always came back. Maybe if I had them at full strength? I never got to try thanks to Naraku. Again, probably the point.

Getting to wobbly legs, I felt like I had been beaten or thrown down a hill as every inch of me hurt. The way Naraku looked at me, I was pretty sure I hadn't been touched like that. Must be the stress. Or sleeping on the floor as I rose from the Tatami mat and sleeping futon I had been sleeping on. The room was sparse; futon behind me, changing screen to the side, and a small wardrobe beside the 'bed', the only thing before me was a door made of finely printed rice paper. It was like I was inside a Museum.

In a Yukata, I went to the wardrobe and hoped there was more for me. Looking for the clothes I came in seemed silly but I did it anyway and came up empty. All that the closet held was Kimono. Very pretty Kimono.

The modest one was still finer than anything I had ever worn, the silk printed with cherry blossoms. Another had bright Koi on it. All of them were silk and delicate with bright patterns on them.

Mother had always helped me tie mine so to say it was a bit _off_ was putting it nicely as I shrugged one over my Yukata and tied it shut crudely. The door rattled loudly when opened, alerting all in the area that someone was entering. I covered myself as much as possible, only to have a strange woman laugh at me.

"Definitely a Priestess."

"Excuse me?"

She eyed me up, leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "Can't tie Kimono and you cover yourself like a scared virgin. Which, I assume you are a virgin. Can't be a Priestess without being intact. Unless you're married already, but then you'd be mourning since Naraku would have ripped his heart out?"

"Who are you?!"

The woman pushed off the door and stood before me. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Name's Kagura. I'm your babysitter."

"Babysitter? Naraku has you imprisoned here too?"

She huffed, pulling at my Kimono and taking it upon herself to 'dress' me. "I'm no ones' prisoner."

"Why does he have you?"

"I told you, babysitter. I take care of you and...others as payment for what I owe Naraku."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Finished, she forced me to spin for her, then slapped my backside. "Alright, Tiger, let's go face the bastard."

oOo

"You don't remember how you got here?"

I was pacing while Miroku was still at it with Sesshomaru. Did the guy not realize my brother could rip him to pieces in seconds? "No. I told you. I was completely under Naraku's control."

"How the hell did he manage that anyway? You're a strong guy!" Shippo asked, looking Sesshomaru over.

It was like Sess forgot that too, looking confused. "I'm strong but Naraku is clever."

"That doesn't explain your 'puppy dog' allegiance to him. It wasn't like you forgot who you were, so it wasn't brainwashing."

Now Miroku and Shippo were looking Sesshomaru over, like the worst detectives the world had ever seen. "Would you two quit clowning around?! How is any of that going to help us find Kagome?!"

"If we could retrace Sesshomaru's steps, then we could find a way to Naraku. Kagome will be with him, that much is for sure."

I growled at Miroku and he held up his hands. It wasn't his fault Naraku had Kagome, it was mine. But I fumed at the reminder of her current location regardless. "Fine, then let's figure out where Sesshomaru came from!"

"Can someone explain it to me again please?"

I sighed ruefully, not sure why my brother was struggling with all of this so much. Miroku tried again. "You're in the future."

"The future of what?"

"Of your timeline."

"If that's true, then how am I here and the world is still intact?"

"Huh?"

Miroku looked at me like I had a clue. But I didn't and I didn't give a damn because time was getting away from us. "Look, the time that we existed was over 500 years ago. The past. This is Japan long after we are all dead and buried."

"Then how is it that our misplacement from time hasn't caused time to collapse on itself?" Sess asked seriously.

Miroku sighed loudly like it was my brother's fault. "Kami...forget the science because if you weren't supposed to be here, then Kagome wouldn't be Inuyasha's Mate."

I glared at Miroku, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shippo whined, falling to his fuzzy butt while Miroku looked at me like a project. "I'm going to say this once as plainly as possible. The two of you were ripped from your time, making a hole in the timeline, one we all exist in currently. According to every theory of time travel, that should open up a massive black hole that sucks us all into oblivion. But as that has yet to happen and you met Kagome, it would stand to reason that your being here is all part of the original timeline."

"What...the fuck are you talking about?! What does ANY of that have to do with getting Kagome BACK?!" I raged.

Miroku was taken aback. "It...it doesn't matter. Sesshomaru, do you know of anyone or anything traveling through time? Or is Naraku just that powerful?"

"The Naraku you know is not the same as the one Inuyasha and I have fought. He is the one from this time period."

"Wait," Shippo's tail flicked in fear while his voice trembled, "we fought a completely different Naraku than you guys did? And the one we met is from our time? He's ancient!"

"Yes, but not as powerful in this time as he is in ours." Sesshomaru groaned.

"How is he still alive?" Miroku screeched.

"Demons have a long lifespan. But, yes that is a long life even for a demon. I'm sure it has something to do with his weakened state in this...time."

I took a steady breath, preparing myself for what was to come. "And why he is after Kagome. What is his plan, brother? Why does he want Kagome?"

Sesshomaru glanced around at each of us, fear growing on his face. "You don't know?"

"That's why I asked!"

Sess glared at me. I'd pay for my disrespect later but now wasn't the time. "She has the Shikon Jewel."

Shippo huffed, "No, she doesn't! I've known Kagome her whole life, she doesn't have it!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with pipsqueak, Kagome doesn't have it. She told me so herself and I believe her. She wouldn't lie to me."

I was sure. Positive that Kagome wouldn't lie to me. Which only made me hurt all over again, her words before she left playing in my head again.

"Then she lied unknowingly. Even she doesn't know that she possesses it."

"How is that possible? She would have to know!"

For the first time, Sesshomaru looked out of sorts, shaking his head at Miroku. "I don't pretend to know. But Naraku wouldn't be after her otherwise. That and…"

When he stopped, Sesshomaru looked right at me and I couldn't stand it. "What?!"

"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Naraku mentioned it several times yet I do not know why. Do you brother?"

"No. Only that it's true. I've seen Kikyo's soul inside of Kagome myself."

"If Naraku mentioned it," Miroku added, "it must be important. To him and his reasons at least."

No one in the history of Demons had fucked up as much as I had. My own damn _mate_ in the hands of an insane asshat. I couldn't even think about it, the things he could be doing to her right now driving me nearly crazy.

oOo

My eyes danced between the two of them. The woman, Kagura, that led me here sat in her nice floral kimono next to the man that brought me here, Onigumo, who wore a similar kimono. Between them, a table was set with tea and Onigumo poured a cup for both of us then one for himself.

"Please. Have a seat, Kagome."

It was all so...calm. I felt like I was in a painting, all of us so finely dressed while sipping tea. A door opened behind me, a stout woman waddling in with a tray of food. White rice with a fried egg on top was sat before me. I tried to tell her 'thank you' but the woman refused to look at me.

"Eat, Kagome."

Kagura was already eating demurely with her polished chopsticks. There was no food for Onigumo, he just watched.

"Alright, what is this? What do you want with me?"

Kagura huffed but didn't stop eating. Onigumo frowned at me. "What kind of mate would I be to let you be hungry?"

"I'm not your mate. She is!"

They were silent for a moment until Kagura burst with laughter. "You think I'm mated to _him_?!"

Onigumo grimaced and I stared at Kagura. "Why else would you be here?"

She sobered quickly, smiling darkly at Onigumo. "Guess you will have to wait and find out."

Nothing about that sounded good to me. Kagura didn't want to be here so why was she? The only thing that made sense was she was there for the same reason I was, Naraku forcing her with threats to those she loved. There was no evidence of torture or any kind of force otherwise.

So what was she doing here with Naraku?

Kagura rose suddenly, her eyes to the floor. "Excuse me but my charge is awake."

"Charge?" Wasn't I Kagura's charge?

"Yes."

That was all she said and Onigumo didn't do or say anything to stop her. Now I was alone with the man or creature that took me from my home. I still didn't know what he was. He was Naraku but not really. The silence grew and he just stared at me. Might as well try and get some answers.

"So...where are we?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?"

It wasn't hard to push a frown onto my face, grimacing at the creature. "How was I to do that? This...place we're in is huge and surrounded by a high wall…"

"Ah, so Kagura did give you a tour?"

"Not really. That's just what I got while she led me here. To you. What are you anyway?"

He sat back, stretching his arms out for me to look at him. "Why, I'm Naraku."

"No, you're not. You're part of him, not the whole thing."

"Well, you just answered your question now didn't you?"

I huffed, crossing my arms in protection as fear made my heart race a little. "Hardly. I don't understand or know anything. About you or Naraku. How you exist or why I'm here! OR where here IS!"

He jumped, grabbing one of my hands I was swinging around. My blood ran cold from his touch but I didn't pull away, his thumb brushing my skin. "Calm down. All will be revealed in due time. You just need to be patient, my love."

My skin crawled and I wondered if he felt it, pulling his touch away as my skin crept from his _endearment_. I'm sure he meant well but it was hard to feel anything but repulsed by the man that forced my hand to be here.

But here I was with no one else protesting or so much as asking for my release.

Shaking the thought from my head, I reminded myself once again that I didn't need anyone else. If no one was coming for me, no one was saving me, then I would save myself. "Onigumo...please let me go."

He looked shocked, his face going pale. "Why?!"

"Because..I'm not supposed to be here. I can feel it. This is wrong."

Slamming them down, his fists met the table and everything on top of it jumped from the force of it. "This is where you belong. You belong to me! Everything about you being here is right, finally."

"The only reason I'm here is that you sealed my powers and threatened my loved ones."

Now on his feet, Onigumo towered over me. "Do _not_ say 'love' when speaking about Inuyasha!"

"I wasn't…"

"And you are here because it is destiny. It is our fate to be together as Mates!"

The rice paper door slammed shut behind him, somehow remaining whole from the force of it. It was a little humorous, a grown man storming out and slamming the thin door like that. Humor that died quickly as I sat alone in the room.

There were no guards, no one watching me which was far from what I expected. But as a powerless human, I guess they didn't need much when it came to me. It also meant I was left to get lost in the castle I was in.

It was strange because I could smell the fresh air before I knew I was close to the outside. The wood that surrounded me smelled strongly of pine as if the building was new. But it looked far from it given its details and design.

So when a warm breeze found its way to me, it stuck out and I followed it. The perfect Japanese garden, I was sure I was being kept in some kind of memorial or museum.

The first thing that struck me was the warm air. And the buds on the trees. When I left home it was nearly winter. Now it was almost spring, cherry blossoms threatening to burst.

A small pond with water lilies was turned pleasantly by a trickling brook falling into it. This was my ticket out, knowing there had to be a hole in the wall for the water to enter. Winding its way, I came to the wall with the brook beside me. The hole was far too small for me to escape from but not too small for me to look outside the castle's stronghold.

There wasn't much to see. It was mostly trees and foliage. We had to be far out of the city for so much growth and not a single building in sight.

Wait…

I gasped and fell back, overwhelmed with knowing. Because I knew exactly where I was.

No one was ever going to find me here.

oOo

Without a better plan, we were left with mine. A week of searching and there wasn't so much as a tremble from Kagome. Where the fuck was she?

Gramps and mom sat around the kitchen table, listless. They glanced my way as I entered, returning from another long day of searching. A shake of my head and their faces fell. Of course, I hadn't found her. Because if I had, she would be walking in with me.

How did things get so messed up? It was hard to not blame _everything_ on myself. Sure, Naraku had shown up several times before I had. But it wasn't until I stepped on the scene that Kagome lost her gifts and then left with Naraku. How much of that was me and how much of that was just his plans? If he had always intended to seal her powers away and force her to go with him, why did he ever send me?

Was it all because I was a weakness for her as she was for me?

He knew things about her, like her name and birthday when Kagome had never told him those things. It would stand to reason that he knew just how kind and caring Kagome was. Her big heart would have come to befriend me regardless and Naraku knew it. So he sent me here to use me against her. And it was really hard not to like Kagome, brave and true.

She didn't lie or trick people like me. And she didn't cower away from her feelings, hide from fate like a child. That was probably a good thing because if we had mated, we would both be in a lot of pain right now.

Something my brother was suffering from right now, pushing through day after day just so he could reunite with his mate. I could see it, the toll it took. It made me all the more grateful that Kagome wasn't suffering like he was. There was nothing I could do, for him or Kagome, watching as he held himself as high as he could. He was still dragging.

I'd be lying if all of me didn't hurt daily and it increased the longer I was apart from Kagome. I was pretty sure most of that was not knowing where she was and the lack of sleep I was getting. Even in her room with her smell all around, I struggled to let my exhaustion take me.

And I didn't dare sleep in her bed because that was the main source of her smell. If I even touched it, it would go away. So I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall under her window like always. Staring at an empty bed, I was left with only one thing to do. Think.

Sesshomaru said that Naraku took Kagome for the Jewel. But Kagome didn't have it, not that she knew of. Which didn't make sense because if you had the Jewel, you freaking knew it. It was extremely powerful. Something like it was hard to miss. But then again Kagome was more powerful than the Jewel itself so maybe she didn't notice the power the Jewel had?

The Naraku of this time was weaker too so that explained why he never took Kagome before. He waited until she turned eighteen and came into her powers to seal her because if he had done it before, the seal would have been broken to bits with her coming into her powers. It should have anyway, Kikyo should have broken the seal since she lived inside Kagome. Where the hell was Kikyo anyway? She wasn't in Kagome when she left with Naraku, her eyes lacked the color of her ancestor's soul.

And if Naraku was so weak in comparison to now, why the hell did he come here, to the future, in the first place?

Oh, Kami I'm an idiot.

Scrambling to my feet, I didn't give a damn about sleeping people in the house. "The past! The fucking past! That's where Kagome is!"

Miroku was lounging on the couch but sprang up with me all crazed. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it! Naraku is stronger in the past, the only reason he came after Kagome in this time period was that he needs her. Needs the Jewel. But he would take her back to when he was at his strongest, where he could challenge her with her powers or us when we came after her!"

Shippo wandered down the stairs, rubbing his eyes along with Sota. The two could be long lost, demon brothers. Suppose that was Kagome's attachment to the cub. "What are you freaking out about?"

"He thinks he knows where Kagome is."

"FINALLY!"

I shook a fist at the runt, "At least I found her, which is more than you can say brat!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Gramps emerged from his room, pulling at a robe that was barely on his shoulders.

I grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way out with the others. "We need to figure out how to get home. To the past."

"How did you get here? You and your brother?"

Sesshomaru was leaning against the door frame, staggering out at some point to listen. "I have no clue how I was brought to this land."

"I followed Kagome. She was going back and forth at night and thought they were dreams. But she used the Bone Eater's well."

"Which means," Kagome's mother stood in the middle of the stairs and looked over all of us, "we need Kagome to take you back. Or someone just as powerful."

"Kami. Even with her gifts sealed, she still has the power to travel through time?"

"That's one impressive mate you have there, Inuyasha."

Sess was eyeing me carefully, a smirk on his lips. But my attention quickly darted to the old man who was grimacing at me. If anyone knew what a mate was, it was the crotchety old man and he hated me. "You mated with my granddaughter?!"

"It's none of your business, old man!"

Pain seared through my skull as he grabbed my ear and tugged my head down by it. "The hell it isn't!"

"Grandpa! This isn't the time! We need to get Kagome back!" Mother screamed.

I was released so I jumped away from him, rubbing the soreness out of my ear while Miroku just chuckled softly. "The Bone Eater's well is our only option but we need power to activate it. Where the hell are we going to find something or someone like that?"

Gramps sighed and looked at his daughter. "Guess it's up to us."

"You can do that? Both of you?" Sota asked, confused and tired.

"I don't know. But we have to try."

Looking up at her I could see where Kagome got her determination. It was brimming in her mother's eyes. This was going to work. We were going to get Kagome back. But we had to go home to do it.


End file.
